


Stars and Myth - A Rey Solo Choose Your Own Adventure

by MS_M2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Children In Danger, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, Romance, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_M2/pseuds/MS_M2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if? What if Rey was a Skywalker-Organa-Solo? Or maybe it was just a myth. If it happened. Maybe it happened like this. Or maybe it never happened at all. It is hard for Finn to believe legends like Han Solo & General Organa were once as young as he was, but then they must have been. (Han/Leia POV) General Organa looks back on life & love. What really happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a choose your own adventure story. Meaning the beginning and the end are the same, but you have your chose of there middle stories A, B or C. You can also read all the stories and find your favorite. These stories are written as parallel universes, so you may find a scene alluded to in one chapter and the become a full fledged scene in another. You may find a scene familiar only to find based on circumstances and age the moment ends very different. Or maybe none of it every happened at all? Each story is based on actual theories from the Rey Solo tumblr fans. Also based on the in canon comics, novels (as much as possible) the novelization, and Paul Hidalgo and his TFA visual dictionary. If you don't believe in Rey Solo I respect that. We are all just having fun. I hope everyone's theories come true.
> 
> THANK YOU - to those on tumblr who encouraged me to finish this or it would still be two scenes left abandoned on my computer.
> 
> Please Review it helps the writer for feedback after much time and blood is spent. ;)

**"Life is like a poem: all too brief. Like a star, it burns brightly - then gone. Abruptly. It is mixed with sadness, happiness, love and beauty... And you. The myth of you." Unknown**

* * *

**Present, 1am.**

* * *

 

Finn woke up to find General Organa sitting at his bed side. He was more than surprised and very groggy. She looked to be reading some kind of briefing book, she took off her reading glasses as Finn stirred and tried to rise.

"No, don't get up, you've been out for three days," the General said softly and stood up, setting her glasses and the book down on the chair behind her.

Finn propped himself up slowly, he was surprised by how much pain he was in. "Where's Rey?" he gritted out.

Leia smiled at his loyalty. "I've sent her on an important mission for me, she'll be fine. She's with friends. I promised her I would look after you. You should rest."

Finn didn't have much energy to protest. He saw the light crew outside and the darkness. "Where is everyone?" he asked softly.

"Sleeping. Second crew is on." She sat on the corner of his bed.

"And you?"

"I don't sleep." She half smiled, but then her voice became serious. "Finn, I have to ask you - may I call you Finn?"

He nodded his head, why was a General of The Resistance asking him permission for anything - but he felt respected. Leia still had old tricks from her politician days, but it was more than a trick for she did have respect for the young man, and she knew expressing it would let her into the boy's confidence.

"Rey told me you saw…" She paused and her emotion almost got the better of her. "What happened to Han."

"I'm so sorry, we -" he spurted out with sad concern.

"Noo nooo -" she soothed him. "There was nothing you could have done. I just wanted to know if you could hear what they were saying. Anything."

"No." He tried to comprehend that the famous Han Solo had died in front of his eyes, when. like Rey had said of Luke, he was nothing more than a myth to him a few days before. "We were too far away."

Leia nodded her head and disappointment filled her face, her entire body seemed to shrink.

Finn had only known the man they discussed for a short time, but by the reaction on the General's face he could tell she had perhaps known him longer. "You fought with him in The Rebellion? You knew him, back then."

"Yes." She nodded her head and remembered a better time. "For almost forty years. I wasn't that much younger than you and your friend Rey. When we met..." She shook her head and sat up from the bed, her body appearing heavy from holding back tears. "I'll tell the nurse you're awake," her voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry," Finn said with wide eyes. "You knew him well, then, you were close? I didn't know. "

Leia turned in the doorway and smiled. "Yes, I knew him well." Her smiled turned bittersweet. "He was my husband," her voice filled with a melancholy for the word she hadn't used in years.

"Husband?" Finn was shocked.

"Rest. I'll get the nurse." Her eyes glowed with memories, she nodded her head. As always, Leia had to be strong for the greater good, for those around her and under her command.

Finn was left more confused than before. They had never mentioned in his training that Han Solo had a wife or that General Organa had a husband. He wondered to himself, what was myth and what was truth. What was real and what was revisionist history. And it was hard for him to imagine that people like General Organa and Han Solo were ever as young as he and Rey - yet of course once… they had to have been.

* * *

**About 30 Years Ago**

_3 Months and About 4 Weeks After The Battle Of Endor_

_& 86 days After The Raid on The Wretch of Treyon_

* * *

Han Solo looked over at Leia Organa with a concerned and odd look on face, not odd for Han, just odd in general. And what he saw on Leia's face and in her behavior was beginning to distract him from his work.

Leia didn't look good. She looked pale, paler than usual, and she felt sick, but there was work to do and a new Republic to build. They were moving in large boxes to the base, parts, clothes, computer equipment, food, etc - putting together a headquarters to start The New Republic Leia had dreamed of, that her father had dreamed of, but would not live to see. And maybe soon the war would officially be over and the words "peace time" would flow from rebel lips. Everything was new. Han deciding to stay in one place for example, and meaning it, being with Leia, not that they were being too public about it on Leia's wishes. Or had much time for public pronouncements during the throngs of war. Therefore, Han always made sure that no one noticed him sneaking in and out of Leia's quarters at night, which was easy since she always left the door open for him. This didn't mean a few people couldn't guess what was going on between them beyond the front of a chased flirtation. It didn't help that Han wasn't very good at hiding a look in his eyes when she barked commands, longing glances, and the causal touch that lasted just a little longer than most. Han tried, but he was the worse culprit of it all, Leia was better at hiding it, except to Han. Leia wasn't sure if that was due to Han's love for her or a sense of lust and pride. This was after all the start of their relationship. She would soon learn the difference. She would quickly learn what she already knew in her heart, that this was a man of deep affection. That under all that bravado he wore his heart firmly planted on his sleeve. Han also liked staring at Leia during the day and reminiscing about their previous night's activities.

"You should go before the sun comes up and someone sees you," Leia nudged Han the night before, as she laid in his arms.

"At some point we're gonna have to stop all this sneaking around. People know. "

"Let them talk. It's just talk…." her voice drifted off, her eyes closed.

"I'm just sayin' -" he had a slight sound of disappointment in his voice, yet held in the real amount of disappointment he felt.

Leia opened her eyes and made sure he looked at her. "I'm sorry, Han - but right now I can't be seen like this…"

"With some fly boy…moon jockey…" he said, with disgust and sat up in bed.

Leia took his chin in her fingers and moved his face toward her. "With _any_ man." Her eyes had compassion in them. "I know you don't understand it, or care to, but I come from a world with certain _rules_ and _traditions_ , which I am the figurehead for and an unmarried woman doesn't keep company or share a bed with a man. We're trying to start a new Republic here and I can't have my authority or respect undermined. Believe me, I believe it's an archaic notion, but until we get things up and going with this new Republic I'm just going to have to go along with it for the time being. I know it is hard for you to believe, Han, but this has nothing to do with you."

"Then why did you let me on Endor…." He spoke in a concerned way, but Leia cut him off - she was good at that.

"Because I honestly don't care what they think and I think I should do whatever I damn well please." She patted his chest warmly.

He grinned large at her, there was the girl he loved. Loved. That word had weight to him.

"And that's me," he said with his cocky tone and an even larger grin.

Leia couldn't help but smile at his sense of humor. "Yeah, that's you, hotshot," she said in her usual casual tone. "For now…" she smirked.

"Hey!" he almost shoved his finger in her face.

"Oh, come here…" She kissed him hard and Han kissed back, pushing Leia slowing down onto the bed.

"Time, " she said sternly, trying not to lose her composure.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I have a good sense of time," he raised his eyebrows and smirked large. "I have the internal _clock_ of a pilot, remember - timing is my strong suit." Han hovered over her, blocking her from leaving her bed.

Leia tried her hardest not to smile. "Nothing in life gets done by staying in bed, Captain Solo." And she snatched her robe and motioned with her free hand for Han to let her exit the bed, and Han begrudgingly obliged. "And I didn't _let_ you do anything on Endor, that was _all me_ ," she teased him.

"I beg to differ." Han said with a brash smile, resting on his elbow, propping his head up with his hand - watching her walk away.

"Pants! Now!" Leia demanded and threw Han's pants at him, hitting him right in the face.

* * *

Leia paused in the corner of the bay dock and turned her back to the group. Han again noticed this was strange behavior on Leia's part, not that he had been able to take his eyes off her since he first noticed her demeanor. Han was more than concerned.

Han nodded his head at Chewie, who was now taking notice of what Han had been staring at, and he took the box in Han's hand. It was a silent gesture of understanding between friends that Han needed to check on the Princess.

Once Han got close enough to Leia he leaned in and spoke to her in an almost whisper, "You don't look so good." He put his hands on his hips.

Leia seemed to jump for a moment. "I'm fine," she said in that testy voice Han knew well.

" _Hey_ , I'm just concerned about your _well-being_. Can't I do that? As your _friend._ I don't think that _blows your cover_?!" He noticed her take a deep breath in and her eyes looked funny. "You don't look fine." Han was even more concerned now.

"Looks can be deceiving." She took a step away from him, but lost her footing, she held one hand to stomach and her face grimaced.

"Whoa, okay…" Han took her by the shoulders and helped her lower down to a sitting position onto a box near a small command center in the corner of the dock.

"I just need some sleep…" she said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been so good in helping you with that, have I?" He smirked.

She caught his eyes. "I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out softly, in a strong yet angry voice.

Han looked like he had been hit in the face with a frying pan as his large grin melted from his face and he lost the power of speech.

And then Luke showed up. "What's going on over here?"

"Excuse me," Leia said curtly and walked off as fast as she could.

"Great timing as usual, Luke," Han said with a biting smirk while at the same time patting Luke on the arm sarcastically.

Han caught up with Leia down a crowded hallway and took her gently by the arm.

"'Excuse us," Han said to the people around them, with a tinge of fright and frustration in his voice.

He slowly guided Leia into an empty room filled with boxes waiting to be setup as an office, in fact it had yet to have a door installed. Once in the room, Han checked the doorway outside for anyone lurking about and then walked further in the office towards Leia and away from the door.

"Are you sure?" Han's voice was filled with concern and fear. Concern for her and fear for himself.

Leia slowly lowered herself onto a box. "Not sure." She looked down at her fingers. "Pretty sure."

Han took in some silent breaths as if laughing it off in his nervousness. "Look… I mean I've been doing this for a while now, I mean _a lot_ longer than you… NOT that I'm saying - let me rephrase that - " He put his finger up to notate he would start over. "...of all the times I've been…" he insinuated with his head. "I've never once…." He gestured towards her.

Leia looked up with him with those brown eyes that made him melt. " _Hit_ the bullseye…"

"Well, yeah…" Han took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, he looked terrified. Then something seemed to come over him and he took a deep breath and knelt in front of her, taking her hands. "So, if you're really…."

"Pregnant."

"Yeah... that," he said awkwardly.

"You can't say the word, can you?" She shook her head at what a man child he was.

"Yeah, so, if you are. I mean I'll do the right thing. I'll marry you," he said stiffly, but he meant it.

"Han…"

"Listen, I love you, you love me and I'm gonna love this kid until the day I die. Those are facts."

"Who said it's yours…" she smirked.

"Hey! _Not_ funny." He shoved his finger in her face.

"You don't have to marry me, Han. I would never want that." She stood up for a moment and got her footing.

Han rose quickly to her side to be sure she didn't fall over, which Leia did not like at first, but then seemed to resign herself to his help. When Han was sure Leia was able to stand she walked slowly over to a small window and looked out.

"I wouldn't marry you because I had to…"

Han as usual wasn't great with feelings all the time, but he tried.

Leia turned to him and seemed to look right into his soul. "I'd marry you because I'd want to." He had a sincere awkward look on his face.

"If I tried to tie you down, Han, I think you'd just fly away again - maybe I - maybe we shouldn't get so attached." She looked back towards the window again.

" _Well,_ I'm attached…already." Han walked over to her, took her by the arms, and turned Leia so that she was looking him in the eyes. "So, you can't run away from me." He took her in a hug and she fell into his chest. "You're stuck with me."

"I'm scared, Han." she finally confessed.

"I know." He nodded his head and tightened his arms around her. "We'll do this together… It's gonna be fine."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Lie." She looked him in the eye. "Don't lie to me." There was one thing Leia Organa would never tolerate from loved ones or strangers and that was comfort through lies; truth was her only medicine.

"I could never." Han raised his eyebrows at her.

She looked at him with a terrible expression. "You just did."

"I mean I can't -" he corrected himself in frustration. " _You_ always know."

He took her into a hug again against his chest. The only true comfort Leia would accept from Han - human touch.

"If Kes and Shara can do it with Poe, so can we," Han retorted.

"They _retired_ to do what we're about to - could be doing."

"Small detail…" he said in a kind, joking, tone.

There was a silence and Han rubbed his hands over Leia's back and then laid one hand over her head.

"Do I really want to bring a child into this world? This unfinished word. Knowing where I come from."

Han quickly lifted up from their hug so he could talk to her straight in the eye. "That's not you, Leia. I know you. I know Luke. I believe what I can see in front of me. And you're not Vader. I think it's me you need to worry about. I never wanted to do anything for anyone but myself 'til I met you and Luke."

"I don't believe that."

Han took a breath and nodded his head. Here was a woman who believed in him, he had never had that, he kissed the top of her head. What Leia couldn't see was the concern on Han's face: Could an ex-smuggler without a father know how to be one for his own child?

* * *

Han paced uncomfortably outside the infirmary and he couldn't tell anymore why. Well, he told Chewie, who was waiting impatiently with him. Leia exited through the curtains blocking the entrance with a stern look on her face. She took in Han's eyes, her lips pursed, and then just kept on walking.

"Hey!?" he yelled after her and then followed her down the hallway as they zigzagged past people. Finally, he caught Leia as she was about to enter a meeting room.

" _And_ …." he whispered hard, as people moved past them into the room.

"I have a budget meeting." She eyed the people around her.

"I _think_ that can wait one second, _don't you_?" He looked confused and wanted to say more if not for the people around. Leia said nothing. "Seriously!?"

Leia's eyes narrowed and her lips tightened to speak just one word. "Bullseye."

Han's face changed from cocksure anger to the look of a man scared out of his mind.

"Okay…. yeah… okay…" He nodded his head and averted her eyes. "I need some…." he started to walk.

"Air?" Leia answered sternly.

"Yeah. That…." And Han walked off and for once Leia didn't scold him or shake her head at him disapprovingly - somehow she understood. She understood, yet wasn't sure he would return. It was only at the start and the end of their time together that she would ever feel that way.

Han threw the last of the few things he hadn't kept in the Falcon into a well-worn bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Hey! I never signed up for this!" he shouted at Chewie and made his way out of his quarters for what he thought would be the last time.

Chewie shouted back.

"Responsibilities? _Responsibilities?_ A _family_ _man_? C'mon?! _Not_ gonna happen." They now had cleared the living area of the base and had made their way into the belly of the garage that housed the Falcon. "No responsibilities, that's what we do best."

"General Solo?" A young man asked Han. "Will you and Commander Chewbacca be taking the Falcon out today?"

"Yeah, kid, be sure we have the space to take off."

The young man nodded his head and ran off.

"What kind of father would I be, with _my past_ ," Han grumbled, but there was a sense of sadness in the words, a longing for something he desired, but felt he didn't deserve. Han paused at the foot of the Falcon's entrance, but then without a beat continued up the ramp and into the soul of the ship. "C'mon!" he called after his best friend.

Chewie roared, but followed.

"A _good_ father?I _Me?_ " He pointed both hands toward his chest. "I don't know the _first_ thing about being a father. There's only one thing I'm good at and we both know what that _is_. And it ain't this." Han threw the bag in his hand onto the floor of the galley and then made his way into the cockpit. "Any kid of mine would do better off without a father than with me in the picture." He flipped a few switches and toggles, checking a few things to be sure his baby was ready to fly.

Chewie roared with a great rage, the kind that jarred Han. He turned and looked at his friend with shock and dismay.

"What you do _mean_ you're not coming with me then? Hey!? What happened to that Wookie code of honor? That l _ife debt_ you owe me, huh, bud?"

He roared again and whimpered.

"I know... I know…. " He paused and shuttered slightly. "Don't look at me like that?" Han lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair in a weakened moment, but then seemed to pull at his resolve and make his way into the pilot seat. "Well…" Han held in his true emotions and set his sights on the hyperdrive switch. "Who said you had to come with me."

Han suddenly couldn't move from his position - a chair that was the only true home he had ever known suddenly felt cold. He would later tell Leia the story, how his emotions came over him and he couldn't make himself start the Falcon. He couldn't move.

"Leia…" he said softly, as if it was the saddest word he had ever spoken. And for the first time he didn't feel foolish or weak for feelings other people felt were natural and human. For the first time Han Solo was able to admit to himself what he had known in his heart for years - he needed someone and he wanted to be needed in return.

* * *

Han appeared in Leia's doorway, looking worn and tired. He saw Leia sitting on the bed looking as if she had been crying. The moment he cleared the threshold she knew he was there, she felt him, and she rose and turned to face him. He dropped his bag with an awed look on his face, fell at Leia's feet, and nestled his head against her stomach.

* * *

Han was ecstatic when he and Leia told Luke in her quarters. The fear the two expectant parents shared was in this moment washed away and the grin on the young couple's faces said it all. The three of them hugged like they are done at previous victories. The family bond the three of them shared was now made officially a family. Luke, Leia and Han would now be bonded through DNA the way they had been bounded through battle and friendship - even before Leia knew Luke was her real family. Han felt part of something bigger than himself for the first time. He would recount it as one of the happiest times of his life.

Leia suddenly become overcome at the trio's embrace. After losing her family, her people, so much death, the idea of a new family and life was overwhelming to Leia. What Leia, Han and Luke had not realized was that one of them had left Leia's bedroom door open and that only moments before C3PO had entered Leia's suite and was now standing in the threshold overhearing them.

"Captain Solo, did my circuits hear Master Luke correctly. You and the Princess are having a child. Together."

"That's right," Han said with pride and put his arm around Leia, but soon her smile changed to a stoic distress.

"No that's not what - " Leia stepped between Han and the Droid.

"Hey, hang on here - I thought no more hiding -" Han protested.

"And you are not married?" C3PO asked.

"Han…" Luke put his hand out to quiet his friend.

Han walked in front of Leia toward C3PO. "Don't worry your circuits in a bunch were _gonna_ get married."

"Han..." Leia protested harder. She and her brother shared a look.

"What?" Han looked at them. "You think i'm not gonna give this kid of ours a _name_ \- " he gestured toward himself as he spoke to Luke and Leia and then back to the droid.

"Han!" Luke and Leia shouted together.

"What?!" He turned to look at the siblings.

"Shut up!" Luke and Leia said at the top of their voices.

"Ya know…." He pointed his finger at Luke. "You better be nicer to me if I'm gonna be your brother-in-law. Her I understand."

"Han Solo," came a booming voice from the doorway.

"Yeah..." Han turned with a cocky eyed grin on his face to see two guards coming towards him and putting his arms and hands in shackles.

"You are under arrest," said one of the guards he barely recognized, but wore Rebellion symbols on their uniforms.

"Whoa whoa - what for?" he asked, taken by complete surprise.

"Han stop talking," Leia said to him softly, a concerned look on her face.

Luke shook his head at his friend and tried not to laugh. When Leia saw her brother was slightly cracking a smile, she softly waked him in the stomach.

"Hey, I can talk my way out of anything…" He assured them before the two men dragged him off.

"Or into anything." Luke smirked as he and Leia swiftly followed the father of her child towards the door.

"And that's how you got here," Leia smirked at him and folded her arms.

"Hey, watch it - what is going on here?" Han was more than confused. "Guys!?" Han yelled out for some help from his soon-to-be-wife and brother-in-law behind him. Once he and the guards hit the doorway Han used his feet to stop the men from taking him through the threshold. "Hey, you." Han motioned with his head to one of the guards. "I have the right to know what I'm being arrested for."

"He has no idea, does he…." Luke said under his breath, but Han heard.

"I tried to warn him," Leia said softly.

The guard to Han's left spoke what Luke and Leia already figured out. "You are under arrest for the corruption of the last princess of Alderaan."

"Ah, you're kidding me!" Han rolled his head from side to side and the guards took him through Leia's suite. "Listen, she's the last Princess of Alderaan - last, _last_ -I'm sorry to inform you, but the planet is _gone_." He caught site of C3PO, who was now beside Han as he was taken into the hallway. "I have you to blame for this, goldenrod, don't I?" Han snared.

C3PO followed Han and the guards into the hallway. "I believe you only have yourself to blame, Sir. I am quite familiar with how human anatomy works, Captain Solo. I am a protocol, droid after all."

As they disappeared into the hallway Luke and Leia walked quickly behind them through her quarters.

Luke leaned in towards his sister. "I'm surprised it took Threepio this long to catch on."

"I just turned him off at night," Leia answered dryly and then exited her quarters with her brother into the base hallway.

"Luke, Leia!" Han caught sight of the siblings as they caught up with Han, the Guards and C3PO. "A little help here?"

"I told you - " Leia demanded from behind him.

"Ya know, _specifics_ would've been nice."

Leia huffed.

Han's face got serious and he had a horrible thought. "I mean what could a guy get for this kinda a thing… I mean this isn't an eye for an eye type thing here, is it?" All the blood drained from Han's face and he swallowed hard at the possibilities running through his head. " _Hey_ , you gotta get me out of this!" His eyes bulged out and he gritted his teeth at Luke and Leia.

Han and the guards paused and waited for the next lift to arrive.

Leia narrowed her eyes at Han. "Why don't you keep talking - perhaps something will _kick in_ ," Leia said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

The lift doors opened and the guards put themselves and Han on what was nothing more than a cave with nerf wire around it.

"The punishment if convicted is death, Captain Solo." C3PO explained, as he walked into the lift and positioned himself next to one of the guards. "I am truly sorry."

Han got a surprised look on his face that was not the first assumption he had made about the punishment. "Okay, not what I thought, but still, _pretty bad_." He looked at Luke and Leia for more assistance.

Luke started to laugh.

Han breathed large through his nose. "Nice, kid, laugh it up, why don't ya."

Leia tried to walk onto the lift, but one of the guards pointed their blasters at her and she stepped back surprised. Maybe this wasn't funny anymore.

Han gave Leia a 'come on, help me look', as the lift door closed.

Luke turned to Leia. "Stairs," he said before grabbing his sister's hand and running off toward their left.

* * *

Luke and Leia were just able to meet the lift as it opened on the landing bay hanger.

"Han, we're here!" Leia shouted in a lovely tone, as they approached Han and the group, who had just exited on the tarmac.

Luke sprang into action, "Threepio, don't you think to start a new world we need to get rid of the shackles of old traditions and build new ones in their place."

C3PO had his answer ready. "My understanding, Master Luke, is until the new government of The Republic is in effect, all old laws and traditions are to be fully honored and carried out or there will be chaos. What is a new world without a foundation? This is my programming it cannot be deleted."

"Be careful what you say!" Han growled.

"Shut up!" Luke and Leia again spoke together.

"You two need to stop that, it's getting creepy! Seriously! And why is anyone listened to this talking trash can?"

Luke spoke up. "Half the people in this base are Alderaan sympathizers or previous rebel fighters, you know that Han. You didn't notice about ninety-nine percent of the people here still call her "Your highness?"

Han glared at the stoic guards. "You guys don't talk much, do you? You must be a hit at parties."

Leia pleaded with the guards. "Come on now, this is just ridiculous. I'm the last Princess of Alderaan, there is no... Alderaan… I'm not a Princess of anything. Now let him go." The guards silently continued their march. "I _command_ you to let him go!" She huffed in frustration.

"Threepio, where are they taking him?" Luke inquired.

"Since The New Republic has yet to form any type of penal system they are currently using the Dathomir Imperial Prison. Until a trial date is set for Captain Solo…"

Leia was more than concerned, "Luke, that planet is a death zone, he'll be dead within days."

Luke corrected her, "Half the rubes he swindled are on that planet. Not days, minutes."

"Thanks a lot kid. You _encouragement_ is doing me wonders!" Han snarled. "How long until I get my day in court?" He looked at Leia. "Princess," he said her name in in the most sarcastic way he could. "How's that justice system rebuilding going, your worship?"

"We're working on it." She pursed her lips at him.

RD-2D had now joined them and he voiced his concerns.

"Yes, R2," Luke answered him. "We're trying to do that."

C3PO spoke up. "Based on the current calculations a justice system should be up and running in approximately five years."

Han's eyes spoke volumes about that little tidbit of information. He then batted his eyes at Leia sarcastically, if that was at all possible, but then for Han sarcasm was like a phantom limb.

Leia defended herself. "I've been working on important things like running water and keeping your sorry ass out of trouble. _One_ _of those_ is a full time job."

Luke had an idea. "Threepio you said if they were married. If Han and Leia were married he wouldn't be taken away, right?"

The droid turned to Luke, "Yes, Master Luke, if The Princess and The Captain were married that would be different."

Luke's body sprouted up. "I'll be back." And he ran off. "I have an idea!"

"Luke!? Luke!? Where ya goin', buddy!?" Han voice sounded hoarse and desperate. He looked at Leia. "Where's he going?" Han then felt his body yanked backwards onto the edge of the ramp to a ship. "Hey, hey, don't! Not yet. _Not yet_." Han thought for a moment they had listened, when they stopped dragging him, but then he saw they were just waiting in a queue. Han looked at Leia and his tone changed. "Listen, if I don't come back." Han got serious, leaning as close to Leia as he could.

"Don't say that." She touched the side of his head with her hand and leaned in.

"Take care of yourself and our kid. I mean this is gonna be a pretty memorable kid." He was so proud of that fact. "He should have a father. Not like I did. Kids need fathers."

"You're his... or _her_ father."

"I just want you to know." He was overcome with emotion. "If I don't come back."

"I know." She nodded her head trying to show him how concerned she was.

"Good." He nodded his head and got his bravado back. "Remember that, 'cause one day I'm comin' back."

Han couldn't help himself and he lead in to kiss Leia, only to be pulled away, and off her lips by one of his guards. The jolt looked like it hurt Han as it caused his head to snap back. Which induced Leia to run to him and place a concerned hand on his chest. This gesture only made one of the guards push Leia away from Han and onto the ground.

"Don't you touch her!" Han shouted, but could do nothing to protect the woman he loved, as he was pulled away from her and closer to the ship. "Leia?!" he bellowed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Leia assured him, not thinking of herself, but for the fact that his further protest would only cause him harm.

"You all right?!" Han still needed reassurance.

Leia got closer to Han and nodded her head.

"She's pregnant, do you _understand_ that!?" Han began to protest and the guards hit Han in the stomach.

"Han!" Leia yelled, covering her mouth with her hand for a moment. "Don't!"

Han took two deep breaths, bent over, before he recovered and lifted his torso to an upright position. That was when he saw Luke, Chewie and a man he didn't recognize fast approaching them. Chewie saw his friend was hurt and charged toward Han and the guards.

"No, Chewie, no! I need you to be here with Leia, don't be a hero for me. I need you alive. ALIVE!"

Luke and the man Han didn't know caught up with him and the guards just as they were about to reach the ramp into the belly of the ship. Why they always cut things so close, Han thought

"Who's this?" Han asked.

"He's a holy man in the Jedi temple. He can marry you and Leia."

Leia smirked. "Well I've heard of quickie weddings before…"

Han's eyes changed. "Wait? Whoa." He shook his head no. "Marry us? Here?" His eyes got large.

Leia gave Han a terrible look. "You have another plan, hot shot?

"Noooo, not like this!" Han was again pulled away and Leia, Luke and the holy man had to catch up with him, standing on either side of the ramp that Han was now positioned on. "Come on, Luke." He leaned his body toward his future brother-in-law. "There _has_ to be another plan?" He greeted his teeth and gave Luke a signal with his eyes, a signal Luke didn't seem to understand.

"Prepare Captain Solo for carbonite," was heard from inside the plane. Han's magic word.

"Okay, do it! Do it now." Han nodded his head in fright. Han yelled to Chewie, "Chewie! There's a ring. In my quarters."

Chewie nodded his head and ran off.

"You have a ring?" Leia said to him sweetly and climbed onto the ramp next to Han.

"Of course, baby." Han grinned large and Leia grinned back.

Luke almost rolled his eyes. "We don't have much time here, you two."

The holy man chimed up. "I can do it without rings if we have to."

"Can we hurry this up?" Han urged the group and checked behind him how far in the line he was now.

"How about this lug nut," Luke took the piece of metal out of his pocket.

"I'd call that appropriate," Leia said dryly. She put her hand out and Luke put the lug nut in her palm.

Han began his descent, more like drag, up the ramp. "Jokes? Really? Now!? Running out of time here." He motioned with his head. "Quick. You. Marry us."

The holy man and Leia followed Han further up the ramp. "Do you take -" The Holy man started but Han interrupted as he was losing distance between him and Leia on the ramp.

"Quicker." Han motioned with his head as he knew the end was coming near.

"Do you?"

Han pulled away from the guards and fell to his knees and Leia knelt down with him. "I do." The guards tried to pull Han away, but he pulled against them.

"Do you?" the Holy man said as fast as he could.

"Yes!" Leia said quickly, right before Han was hit in the stomach with the blunt of a blaster, lifted to his feet and pulled away again from almost kissing his future and present wife, through the doorway of the ship.

"We're married now. STOP!" Leia and Han bellowed at the same time. Leia quickly put the lug nut onto her slender fingers, it still took some work.

"They're married now!" Luke yelled and walked up the ramp. "You can let him go now." He put his hand lightly on his lightsaber at his waist belt to show he meant business.

The guards looked at C3PO, who nodded his head, and the guards let Han out of his restraints.

Leia ran up the ramp and kissed Han hard. Once free Han wrapped his arms around Leia and they hugged. He was more than relieved. They lifted up from their kiss for air, half believing what had just happened.

"A lug nut, huh?"

"I _have_ a ring," he said as if to say he wasn't lying.

"I meant you." She smiled. "But I guess you're _my_ lug nut now."

Han smiled at his new bride and rubbed his hand along the side of her cheek. Luke patted Han on the back and then let his sister and her new husband have their time alone. Leia put Han's arm over her shoulder and helped him down the ramp.

When they got to the bottom of the ramp Han took a deep breath. He winced and held his free hand to his stomach.

"So, you think marrying me is a fate worse than death, huh?"

"No. nooo." He took his arm off her shoulder and held her face with the look of a little boy. "I didn't want…" He leaned his head from side to side, looking for the right words, struggling almost with expressing himself. "You didn't deserve to be married in a… in a ….dirty ship hangar." He motioned around. "I'm just sayin' you deserve _more._ That's all."

"I'm not looking for stars and poetry, Han. Just you." She said with a nod of her eyes, she knew whom she married.

"Hey, the stars I can provide." He raised his eyebrows and put both his arms around her. "The other. I might surprise you."

"I like surprises…" She smirked.

"No, you don't," he said with an arch of his eyebrow and a half smirk, before he kissed her again. He lifted up and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Come on, " Leia nodded her head and slightly pulled Han's hand to walk with her and they returned back to their quarters.

* * *

**Almost 6 Months Later**

* * *

Han ran into his and Leia's room dressed in snow gear, white flakes covered his blue coat and the blaster in his hand. It wasn't as cold as Hoth outside the base, but it was winter and Han hated the cold. His very pregnant wife was already in her overcoat.

"C'mon!" He put his hand out. "It's an ambush. I called the evacuation signal. We're getting outta here."

"We can't leave everyone, you have men and woman counting on you. _On us_."

"Half of them are already on ships and I'm gettin' you out of here before it's too late." He took her hand. "We stay here we lose too many good people. I don't do suicide missions. C'mon!."

"Wait." Leia let go of Han's hand and grabbed her blaster off the bed. Han nodded his head at her and they made a bee-line out of their quarters and down the hall.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked.

Han tried to take her hand and Leia wouldn't take it. "I sent him and Chewie to the Falcon. I want our escape plan in one piece once we get there."

Suddenly, a group of armed figures came down the hall, causing Han to thrust his entire body in front of Leia and blast the three hooded figures down, one by one. Leia wasn't very happy and she had to adjust herself with the baby pushing down on most of her organs.

"This way," Han growled and the two of them walked at a quick pace down the adjacent hallway.

"Han, I can't walk that fast." He was getting ahead of her - her extra weight was making things difficult.

Han stopped and turned causing Leia to catch up. "Then let me take your hand," he grunted and took her fingers in his, to which Leia begrudgingly relented. "Thank you!" he growled, sarcastically.

Just then they saw Luke running down the hall after them. "Don't come this way, they're right behind me..."

"Our end too, kid. "

"There too many for me to push back, I did my best, but they're be here any moment, we need to get out of these closed spaces and onto the Falcon."

"How?!" Leia exclaimed, feeling like a trapped rancor.

Han looked around trying to find an idea and then stopped in front of a door. Still holding Leia's hand he positioned half of his body in front of Leia and with his blaster hand shot open a door in front of them. Luke and Leia flinched; Han did not. "Luke, that closet has a few blaster cannons should pack a bigger punch and give us the biggest window to run. The ones in the back have the larger charge." Leia had never seen Han so focused - she felt scared and concerned for him and his actions. "Grab a couple 'a A280s while you're at it for the way out."

Luke nodded to Han and exited into the room. Leia tried to follow Luke, but she wasn't able to take more than two step when she felt Han's firm grip on her arm pulling her in the opposite direction towards him.

"What's _this_?" Han barked, taking Leia with him to a small closet in a corner of the hallway.

"A utility closet," she said with a grit of her teeth, what was this man doing.

Han let go of Leia's hand using his now free hand to punch in a code on a touch pad on the wall. The door made a noise and opened. "Is it blaster proof?"

"Of course?" Leia still had no idea where he was going with this. "Every covering in his sector is blaster, bomb proof - within reason. You should know this!?"

Han sent three blaster shots into the middle of the door.

"What are you doing!?" Leia yelled.

"Testing." He looked at Leia with a serious face

"You're acting crazy! What's gotten into you!?

"You trust me?" Han asked her and took her hand and pulled her close.

"I'm not sure most of the time, but yes." Her voice sounded half sure and half uneasy.

"Good."

And Han with enough amount force to not hurt her shoved Leia into the closet and closed the door. The door made a loud noise and automatically locked behind her. It was then that Luke exited back into the doorway with two cannon blasters just about the size of his sister, and two A280 blaster rifles slung over his shoulders.

"Han!" came Leia's muffled screams and banging through the door. "You let me out of here!"

Luke looked around for Leia and her screaming, as he handed Han one of the two cannons he had in his hand. It only took a quick moment to figure out where the banging was coming from.

"I found one A280 rifle, the rest were all cleaned out. "Luke smirked. "You locked her in the closet?" He shook his head as he positioned the gun towards one hallway while Han set his blaster cannon to kill.

"Yeah, I did," Han said gruffly and then positioned his blaster toward the hallway in front of him, while at the same time being sure his body was blocking the door that encased his pregnant wife.

"You really don't know how to be married, do you?" Luke joked setting the blaster rifles for later against a wall.

"She can be mad at me until the end of time, I really could care less, just as long as she and that kid are _breathing_." Han caught the brigade coming. "Luke!" Han got Luke's attention as he saw the figures coming toward them.

"My end too." Luke saw the same on his end.

Han and Luke let off three large blasts knocking off at least ten men each.

"Better than a lightsaber, any day, huh, Luke! _Whoo!_ " Han's adrenaline was at its peak.

"Blasters have their moments - especially in closed corners."

The men dropped their new heavy weapons and Han motioned toward their exit. "Go do your magic down that way and get us a clean line to the Falcon - there might be stragglers and these rifles are spent."

"It's not magic."

"It's a figure of speech, Kid. Go." Han pointed down the hallway.

Leia could still be heard banging on the inside of her doored prison.

"Your wife's calling," Luke teased. "Han, be easy on her, she just feels she's missing out on all the fun being pregnant." Luke took out his lightsaber.

"Fun?!" Han growled. "Parenthood isn't supposed to be _fun_. Now go!" He pointed down the hallway with more passion than before.

Luke smiled at his friend and ran down the hallway.

Han pulled his blaster out of the holster he had left it in and then opened the door to the disapproving look of his wife.

"You locked me in a closet! A closet!? **Why** did you think this would ever make me speak to you again!?" She huffed and walking out.

"Screaming. Yelling. Breathing. Yeah. That's the idea. C'mon." He took her hand, slung the A280 over his shoulder, and then followed after Luke.

"You and your half-brained ideas. How is this helping?" Leia yelled a step behind her husband.

"Hey, my half-brained idea helped destroy The Death Star, _didn't it_?"

"This is gonna be our entire marriage isn't it? You bringing up The Death Star."

Once Han and Leia reached the loading bay they could see the Falcon waiting for them in a now empty hangar. Chewie and Luke were at the door of the Falcon waiting for them as they reached the skirts of the ship. Just then a blaster shot hit the Falcon, barely hitting Han's head.

"We got company!" Han let go of Leia's hand, almost throwing her behind him. "Leia, get inside!" He put his hand blaster back in its holster and started using the blaster rifle for more power.

Luke took out his lightsaber and started toward the figures approaching.

Han put his hand out to stop Luke. "No, Kid, there's too many of 'em."

"I got this." Luke smirked.

Han then watched as Luke used his lightsaber to deflect back the group's blaster shots striking down the men and women who had sent them towards him.

"I thought the point of winning the war meant you didn't get shot at anymore." Han said with just a bit of sarcasm, as he held the ambush in front of them at bay. Each time slowly inching back towards the door of their get-a-way ride

"Winning means you're the main target." Leia shot back to Han while drawing her blaster to take aim.

"Yeah, well let's be a running target, shall we." Han took two full steps backwards towards their escape when he saw laser fire coming from Leia's direction.

"Get inside! What are you doing!?" Han used his body to shield Leia from the blaster fire coming their way. "You do understand people tend to shoot _towards_ where they see blaster fire comin' from, right?!" Han moved Leia back further under the Falcon's cover.

Leia protested. "I'm trying to help save our skins. To _help._ But you won't let me." She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows at him, she was not happy.

"Listen!" Han voice growled in a way she had never heard before. "I know I can't stop you from putting yourself in danger for what you believe in without a _thought_ to who it might affect if you die. But right now while you're responsible for _more_ than yourself -"

There was a barrage of laser fire and without a thought Han threw his entire body over Leia. Once the coast seemed clear Han raised his head.

"All right? You all right?" He saw a sour look on Leia's face - he knew that face. "Did you get hit?" He was more than concerned for her and he tighten his grip on her shoulders, scanning her face for recognition of what was wrong.

Luke felt something wasn't right with his sister and turned his head slightly towards them. "Han, is Leia all right?"

Leia took in a heavy breath and Han could tell by her eyes what was happening. Her terrified eyes reflected back in his own. "Now?" Leia nodded her head yes. "Luke!?" Han bellowed, never taking his eyes off Leia. "Get over here!"

Luke ran over to his family. "Take your sister inside, she's in labor."

Luke, concerned, nodded his head and helped Leia inside the ship.

"Chewie cover 'um!" Han told his friend, as he forged in front and shot at what he could see.

* * *

"Chewie, start her up!" Han could be heard yelling as he made his way in the main galley. Chewie ran in the through the hull of the ship first and made a beeline right to the cockpit, followed by Han who ran over to Luke and Leia. Han's face said it all without words, so Leia spoke for him.

"Don't worry about me, get us outta here!" Her voice was calm and sweet for him, but her face showed the pain she was in.

Han nodded his head and kissed her large. "Stars and poetry, sweetheart!" He nodded his head and ran towards the cockpit. "Luke, stay with her!

Luke looked confused, "Leia, I can fly the Falcon, Han should be with you."

"No," Leia said with about half of her usual strength. "He needs this." She put her hand on Luke's chest. "If he doesn't feel like he's helping he'll be beside himself." She suddenly grabbed the edge of Luke's shirt and gripped it, her eyes squinted closed. The pain of childbirth was coming faster.

Han flew into his pilot's seat filled with an overdose of adrenaline from the fire fight, his impending fatherhood, and the fear of danger his new family was about to be in if he didn't think fast.

"Punch it, Chewie." Han motioned to Chewie. "Angle the shields."

"Where's the droids?" Leia asked Luke, trying to deal with the pain running through her, this was nothing like a blaster burn.

"On a safe, ship. They were at the other end of the base, it made more sense for them to get on the closest ship." Luke looked at Leia and could feel something else was happening. "What's wrong?"

"Luke, I can feel the baby's presence." Leia let out a small scream as a contraction came, she held tight to her brother's hand.

"So do I."

"Luke?!" Han yelled back into the galley, without taking his eyes off the space in front of him. "Update! ETA? I can't get the damn hyperdrive going."

Chewie roared.

"What's the use of having a backup hyperdrive if it's never working?" He hang the panel as hard as he could without breaking his hand.

Chewie roared in agreement.

"We need to find a safe place to land, Han, this kid isn't wasting anytime."

Leia was breathing heavy, sweat running down her face - she let out a scream that ran through Han like a knife. He didn't need the force to feel his wife's pain.

"Damn it, we got company!" Han nodded to Chewie who knew just what to do. "Chewie, go check on that hyperdrive, will ya." And Chewie disappeared. "Hang on, Sweetheart, we're almost clear of 'um."

Han was if nothing a cunning pilot and he was doing his best, but whoever was following them was just as talented and just as cunning. Leia screaming in the back of his ear didn't help matters much, but it reminded him how this was the most important flight of his life.

"Breathe, baby, breathe!" Han yelled to Leia.

"You talking to me or the ship!?" Leia bellowed at him. "Fly the damn, thing!" She let out a big breath as the baby began to crown.

Han laughed, man how he loved that woman. "Luke, how's she doing?"

Leia let out a large yell and grunted, she was too tired and spent to yell back at Han, but the look she gave Luke, said it all.

"Luke!?" Han yelled again.

"Almost there, Han." Luke squeezed his sister's hand.

It was after a few close calls that Han noticed the silence in the cabin.

"Luke!?" Han suddenly got a bad feeling. There was no answer. "LUKE!?" Han was more frightened than he had ever been and would be in his entire life.

And then suddenly the falcon went into Hyperspace, Chewie had fixed it. Han was jolted into surprise by the sudden blast into hyperspace, but he was safe - the ship, his family.

Chewie bolted into the cockpit and Han patted him on the arm. "Good job, buddy."

And then… there was a baby's cry.

"Leia…" Han ran into the galley.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Leia said to Luke, she felt weak, as Luke held her son and she lightly grabbed the child's index finger to touch.

"It's a disturbance, yes…" He looked down at the baby and then at his sister - he was worried for it didn't feel like an awakening.

"Someone is … a darkness around my son - it's so strong…I can't stop it." And then Leia's eyes started to flicker and her body went limp.

"Leia, Leia!?" Luke yelled trying to shake her with his free hand and hold the baby with his other.

Han ran into the galley at a frantic pace. The first thing he saw was Luke holding his child and Leia passed out in front of him - his son crying and Han almost in tears himself at the sight of him. For the first time Han felt his loyalties divided. Who did he go to first? But it was the look Luke gave Han that scared him half the death.

"Leia!?" He felt his legs again and ran to her side. "What happened? Leia… can you hear me?" He ran his hands over her forehead and then held her head on his hands. He looked at his son again and he thought his heart would explode, his face looking like a frightened child himself. He took in a close up look at his son for the first time and lovingly put his hand on the side of his son's cheek and forehead.

"Han...she's in a coma." Luke ran his hand over his sister's head, devastated.

"A coma!?" Han panting. "What do we do?" He looked at Leia and caressed her face. "Leia, wake up, damn it, wake up." It looked like Han Solo might lose his emotions in front of Luke, but he didn't. "She had a baby! What's so dangerous about having a baby!?" The terror in his voice was palpable. "I should'a been here." He put one hand on his son and the other on Leia's forehead.

"Han, look at me." He got Han's attention. "I believe she's in a Force coma. We need to get her help."

"A what?!" Han was so lost. "Get her out of it, then!" he demanded gruffly.

"I don't know how. But I know a man in The Outer Rim. We need to take her to him right away. He's been feeding me and the New Republic with lost information about the Jedi." Luke noticed Han wasn't moving. "I don't know how much time we have."

Han shook his head that he understood. He ran back to the cockpit and told Chewie to punch it.

Han carried Leia and Chewie carried Han and Leia's child as they exited the Falcon. Luke met a man on the tarmac, he was in his fifties, looking dashing and important - Han would know him later as Lor San Tekka.

"Luke." Lor shook Luke's hand. He saw Leia in Han's arms. "Come with me." He motioned to Han with concern.

"What is this place?" Han asked as they walked into the outpost.

"A research facility." Lor answered.

"Excuse me!?" Han wasn't happy. "Luke, she needs _medical_ attention."

"Lor San Tekka has traveled far and wide finding and keeping safe the Jedi lore that the Empire tried to suppress," Luke said in a soft calm voice.

Lor continued Luke's thought. "If your wife is indeed in a force coma, as Luke surmises about his sister, this is the only place and the best place to save her, believe me."

Han put Leia on a bed and knelt at her side. "What can you do for her?"

Lor walked to Han's side and without words, kindly let him know he needed to move so he could see her. Lor kindly put his hand on Leia's head and checked her pulse.

"Did she say anything before she slipped away?" Lor looked at Luke.

"No," Luke lied.

Lor sensed Luke was lying. A nurse walked in and up to Chewie and the baby, Chewie roared. Han sprouted up with his own paternal protest.

"No, no," Lor spoke to the men. "This is one of our nurses from our clinic, Zev - the baby should be checked out. Bathed."

Chewie looked at Han who felt awkward and unsure what to say, a fatherly concern on his face, but ended up shaking his head to let Chewie hand off the child. Han, overwhelmed with what was happening, watched longingly as his son was taken out of the room. Han felt very much out of his element and Lor and Luke could sense it. Han didn't take his eyes off the door where his son had been taken out of the room.

Lor put his hand on Han's shoulder. "Go with them. There is nothing more you can do here. Let Luke and I confer. Be with your son"

"I can't leave her." He took Leia's hand and lovingly ran his palms against hers.

"It is best we are alone." Lor spoke to Han, but to Han the stranger was just white noise.

Luke nodded to Lor and moved closer to Han. "Please, Han."

Han looked at Luke and Luke nodded back. Still unsure, Han turned to Leia, leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, and then apprehensive left the room to be with his son.

As soon as Han was gone, Lor turned to Luke. "She said something, didn't she? Something you didn't want to say in front of the husband."

"Han." Luke reminded Lor of Han's name. I didn't want to upset him any further."

"It's about the boy?"

"Leia told me she could feel something - I'm not sure, taking over her son or surrendering him.. " She said it was very powerful and then she passed out.

"What did you feel?" Lor asked.

"I don't know..."

"But you felt something?"

"For a short time, yes, I did." He shook his head. "I don't understand it. She's always been so strong with The Force, as strong as me. How could this happen?" He looked down at his sister with deep concern.

"Her body is weak from childbirth, trying to push back the darkness from her child - it was too much for her." He put his hand to Leia's cheeks and her head. "She'll be fine. I feared it could be a virus... or something more advanced I've read about in the files. We are lucky. She will be fine. But now I know how to help her."

Luke felt relieved. "I knew of all the people in the universe, you would know."

He put his hands out. "Take my hand." Luke took his head. "You can feel your sister's presence?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Close your eyes. We can together bring her back. Your powers and my voice."

Luke closed his eyes and took his new friend's hand.

"Use the light of The Force that is all around us to take her out of the darkness. Bring about the great men and woman from your past and future, the ghosts that you always carry with you."

Luke closed his eyes, he felt Ben and his father's presence and then after a moment, they heard a very familiar voice.

"Where's…. my son?" Leia asked groggily.

"Ah," Lor exasperated sweetly. "Our Princess has returned to us." He opened his eyes, as did Luke.

"Don't call me that," Leia retorted through a weary stiff voice.

"Leia….." Luke knelt at her bedside and took her hand.

Lor smiled. "Old habits die hard. My apologies, Senator." He smiled at Luke. "I'll go get the husband."

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Leia said to Luke softly.

"Yes."

"Does Han know?"

"No. I didn't want to worry him." Luke put both his hands on Leia's hands. "I wanted you to tell him yourself. You don't want to, do you?"

"Not yet, not now. He doesn't understand…"

"He will. He can. He will believe. A part of him already does - he's grown so much since we met him -."

"Believing and understanding are two different things, Luke."

"You're concerned how he'll react?"

"I'm concerned with his concern… his reaction, under that bravado he cares - _deeply_." Leia took two deep breaths, she still felt weak. "And he hurts deeply. I won't be a party to that. He won't know how to handle it. You saw him this morning."

"He was trying to protect you and his unborn child."

"Exactly." Leia was getting irritated."

"You should conserve your strength," he calmed her.

"We don't even know what just happened, it could never happen again, it might not be what we think."

The notion that someone was already trying to take her son down the path of her father was too scary for Leia to believe at that moment.

Luke was silent and Leia knew he was conflicted. "Promise me, Luke."

"I can't lie to him."

"Please…" She pleaded. "Leave it up to me." She took a breath. "And I want more training."

"You don't need it - you're as strong as me. Unless you're saying..."

"No. You know how I feel about continuing training as a Jedi. I've made my choice and that choice is The Republic. I can't do both. And now...my son needs me."

Luke nodded his head. "I will be here for you, Han and your son, in any way I can,"

"Leia!?" Han broke through the room with his voice and his tall frame. "You're all right?" He sat on her bed and took her hands in his, he kissed her on her forehead and looked at Lor and Luke with worry. "She's all right?"

"She's fine." Luke smiled.

"What happened?" Han asked Leia with deep distress. He turned and looked at Luke for answers.

Leia took in a breath.

"We don't know," Luke answered and Leia let out her breath. She could feel and see in Luke's eyes the pain of what he had done. "But she's safe now."

"Where's our son?" Leia asked, as Luke disappeared from her view.

"Here," Luke said with pride, as he took Han and Leia's child from one of Lor's assistants.

Han and Leia beamed as Luke brought the boy over to them. Leia was overcome with emotion gazing on her son again. Han watched in awe, as Luke handed off his nephew to his sister. Han leaned down and kissed Leia big and fast on the lips and then laid his lips on his son forehead, lingering there for a moment.

"Don't cry...or I'll cry." Leia couldn't look Han in the eye.

Lor spoke up from the back of the room. "Have you decided on a name? We have the ability to give the child birth papers right here."

Han and Leia looked at Lor taken aback, Leia spoke first. "No. We thought we had more time." The truth was Leia had been fearful of naming her child before he arrived, picking out names in case he did not come. She feared investment only to be disappointed and subconsciously Han felt the same. They were two orphans starting a family neither had planned on, but once it happened so desperately wanted. War was a time of uncertainty in all matters.

Lor walked closer to Leia's bed. "Names are important - that shouldn't be thought of lightly."

Leia looked down at her son. "Maybe he will tell us." She took hold of his hand and kissed it.

"Well…" Luke spoke up "I know from my sister you're for sure not calling him Falcon."

"That was a joke," Han answered and pointed a finger at Luke defensively.

Lor was now close enough to smile over the child. "He deserves a name befitting a Prince."

"He won't be a Prince -" Leia cut off Lor quickly.

Han looked over his son. "He deserves to be."

Leia was firm. "The New Republic is about new beginnings, I don't want my son saddled with a lineage that doesn't exist anymore."

"Still, a name he deserves." Lor nodded his head.

Leia looked at her son and stroked his face. "A name to watch over him…"

"Ben…" Luke spoke up.

"Ben?" Han asked.

"... Yes…." Leia signed and never took her eyes off her son. "Ben…"

"Like Kenobi?" Han questioned.

"Obi Wan, yes." Luke said firmly.

"He was a dear family friend," Leia answered.

"Who you never met and I _hardly_ knew." Han pointed at his own chest. "We're not naming our kid, Obi Wan." Han wasn't hearing it.

Luke snickered. "I didn't think you would, Han. I'm suggestion, _Ben_."

"You don't like the name?" Leia asked graciously.

"No. I'm not saying that…." he said sweetly and gestured his hand toward Leia.

"He watched over and took care of Luke and me... and if it weren't for him we would have never have met." She put her free hand on Han's cheek. "It means more than you know, Han." She smiled. "Named for a hero of The New Republic. And the B after my father."

"Ben. Ben Solo." Han nodded his head. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Organa-Solo," Leia corrected him.

"Yeah." He kissed his wife, lifted up and then kissed her again. Leia smiled.

"Skywalker." Luke said with authority.

"Oh, Luke…" Leia looked at her brother sourly. "That's lot of pressure to put on a young boy."

"Are you saying this is something you want to keep from your son?"

"No. Everyone should know where they come from, Luke. But he has the right to make his own choices, not be saddled by them."

Han adjusted himself on the bed to look at Luke. "Kid, isn't that more advertising than were doin' - no offence here, Luke, but I don't want a target on my kid's back. I thought this _Vader_ thing was something we weren't talking about outside closed Jedi circles." He looked at Lor. "No, offence, old man."

"None taken, youn _gish_ man," Lor smirked.

Luke spoke up, "Only a select people even know my father was Vader, the public record general is that Anakin Skywalker died right before Leia and I were born."

Leia's voice was kind and nurturing toward her brother. "We haven't been hiding we're siblings…and I have no desire to go back in the shadows." She motioned toward Han as well. "As his godfather, perhaps? His name would then be on the birth papers."

"Yeah - he should be…" Han nodded his head. "How's that sound, Kid?"

"No - " Luke spoke up. "Leia's right. Skywalker is too much of a burden on any child. Vader or no."

"You're still his godfather to us. His uncle. Always." Leia smiled.

"Family." Luke looked at both Han and Leia when he said it.

Han was sincere as he looked upon one of the only four great friends he had ever had. "There's no one more than you and Chewie I want to look after my kid after I'm gone, buddy."

Luke walked over to Han, as he stood, and the two men hugged. Luke leaned down and hugged his sister before leaning down and kissing his nephew on the forehead.

Lor spoke up. "Luke, I have some new things to show you, we should leave the new family alone. Come?"

Luke nodded his head, smiled at Luke and Leia and the excited with Lor and his assistant.

Han took a breath and sat back down on the bed, this time closer to Leia and their child.

"Ben…" Han said touching his son's cheek and then taking the child's hand in his finger.

"You're all right with the name?" Leia questioned

"More than. It's perfect." Han kissed her. "You're both perfect." He raised his eyebrows at Leia and put both his legs on the bed and his arm around her. "I talked to Kes and Shara, they offered for us to stay with them on Yavin 4 until you're well enough."

"I'd like that," Leia smiled. "I miss them."

"Yeah…" Han smiled at her. Kes and Shara were the first couple Han had met on the battlefield who had a child, maybe Kes could teach him some pointers.

"The base? Did everyone get out all right?" Leia asked.

"Mostly. I was sent a report, but I've been too _occupied_ to read most of it. When you're well, we can meet up and regroup with the others. I'm told a few more outposts were attacked." Leia looked worried and Han knew what piece of info he should skip to. "All Senators accounted for. And something happening above, Jakku, but I think I heard it wrong 'cause -"

"Han..." Leia wanted to say something.

"Yeah…?" He could tell something was on her mind.

Leia started to caress his cheek and Han took her hand in his, he felt she was about to say something important.

"Something's wrong? What's wrong? I know that look."

"Nothing…" Leia never took her eyes off his. "Back in the hanger….what you said."

"What'd I say?"

"You said I put myself in danger without thinking of the people that it affects, you meant you, didn't you?"

Han avoided her gaze and Leia moved his chin towards her so he couldn't. "You meant _you,_ Han, _didn't you?_ " she asked sincerely. "That I don't think about how it would affect you?"

Han took in a breath and softly confessed. "Yes….."

Leia nodded her head, feeling his pain.

"You can't fault me for wanting you alive," Han's voice was loving and pointed.

"I don't," she responded sweetly.

"I respect what's important to you, Leia, and I know you would never ask me to give up what's important to me. And you know and I know what that is. You said you know what you married. Well, so do I. I'm not an _idiot_. When I married you I married your ideals… and the new Republic along with it."

"I know you believe in this Republic, Han. You're a natural leader -"

"I believe in _you._ " He stopped her short. "Both of you. That makes me believe it."

"I don't want our child to grow up without their parents like we did. Or lose them the way I did. You can't think -"

"I don't," he said soft and kind, nodding his head to her, she didn't need to say this to him.

"Let me finish, Han." She took a breath. "I just want you to know... I promise to be more mindful of your feelings. From now on."

Leia was making a promise to Han, her son and to herself. Only it had more meaning than Han knew. It was the start of the secrets she would keep and the secrets that would in the end tear them apart.

"Oh." Han smiled with recognition, nodding his head. "I like that. I like that a lot." He looked down at Ben. "I guess having a kid, changes your perspective. More than ships or politics. "

"Our Ben." Leia leaned in and kissed her son's head again and then leaned into Han's shoulder. Han then leaned his arm fully around Leia's shoulder, holding her close. Leia felt at peace, Han took a real breath for the first time in two days. It would be the last of many full deep breaths for both of them. In that moment their son represented their reckless behavior coming to a meaningful point, but he was really the symbol of a darker future. A darker future for everyone involved in the young boy's birth and conception. And Snoke watched.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

The New Republic Galactic Senate was in session for the final day of the year, after which the Senators would all return to their home planets or for those without home planets, like Senator Organa, the places in the Hosnian System they called home for the last four years. And for Senator Organa "home" was anywhere her husband and son Ben where. Over the last four years protocol for the Republic Senate was as follows: The Senate would meet for three consecutive months at a time as a universal body, hash out their issues, and then return home to deal with more local issues and pursuits. Once a year Han would drop off Leia and Ben in the Hosnian System and a transport would drop them back home when they were done. During this time Han and Leia saw little of each other, as Han having business for The New Republic closer to home - after all people were counting on him. This meant during these months Han spent only his weekends with his family. It was one of many sacrifices Leia and Han made for each other and their son. Han would mark off those three months with bated breath in his head, waiting for the day when he could be with his Leia and Ben 24/7. The end of these three months was Han's favorite time of year. Even more so this time around, as Han had finished his trade run early and decided to surprise his family to take them home.

"I'm sorry, sir, but blasters aren't allowed in the gallery." One of the ushers told Han as he tried to enter the empty gallery from the back of the balcony. "You will have to check your blaster in the front."

"Eh, Kid, I don't _check_ my blaster with anyone," Han said with a glint in his eyes and his hand on the base of the gun in his side holster.

"It's all right," said an older man in grey and tan robes. "Let General Solo through, he is the husband of one of our most _prominent_ Senators."

"Please," Han smiled and looked at the man. ""We're not at war, Captain Solo will do." He put his hand out. "Han even, if you're friendly." He smiled sideways.

"I am." The men shook his hand. "Senator from Naboo. I work with your wife."

"Oh, yeah…" Han nodded his head. "Leia's mentioned you." But Han was lying, he did not remember the Senator's name. He nodded his head and made his way into the galley.

Han walked down a few steps into the almost empty balcony and took a seat two rows from the front. The room was large, quiet, and Han looked on in awe as for the first time he watched Leia speak in front of the general assembly. He opened his mouth slightly in wonder, almost like a little boy, he was amazed that he was seeing this side of her for the first time. Sure he had seen her command men and women at war, give victory speeches and verses of encouragement to bands of brothers and sisters during the war. But there was something about her making the crowd of four hundred odd people raptured to silence that took his breath away. The scope of who he had married seemed to really set in. And how this amazing woman had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him, or the rest of his life with her.

Leia walked towards the transport dock, holding her four year old son Ben's hand. She was flanked by C3PO and two aids to her left, while to her right a fellow older Senator hurried to keep up, his aides and associates following him at a quicken pace. They were in mid discussion, their footsteps echoing on the marble walkway.

"Senator, if your _friend_ Luke Skywalker is re-starting the Jedi order I can't express enough that my colleagues and I in my party strongly feel there needs to be a vote on the floor."

"I don't see why. The Jedi would be nothing but a asset to The New Republic. Nor would they be a government or political faction under our jurisdiction."

"And that is our fear. Like any new body they must be regulated."

"Weren't you the one who stated on the floor last session that not all _bodies_ should be under the _body politic_." She smirked and then looked down at Ben, lower her head to give the boy a smile - knowing all this talking was sure to bore the small child. He smiled back and Leia squeezed his hand before putting her attention back to her fellow Senator

"That's not what I meant, and you know that, Senator."

"Well, I disagree with _you_ Senator - and as _unofficial_ majority leader once I pass the threshold of this tarmac session will be closed for the year… and I assure you, Senator, our colleagues will be less than amused if you call us all back for a special session... to vote on an act many here believe is just the next stage in bringing balance and peace to the galaxy. And who but the last Jedi is the best man for the job."

Ben suddenly let go of Leia's hand with a jerk and it took her attention and he ran from her side.

Leia's eyes chased her son, her body about to pounce after him, when she saw the sight of Han standing a few feet away smiling and waiting for them. Leia and Han smiled at each other, what a wonderful surprise.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ben yelled running towards his father.

"Master Ben!" C3PO shouted and ran after the young boy. "Do not run. This is a sacred place."

As Ben approached his father, Han leaned down and took the boy up in his arms and set him on his hip. "You miss me, Kid." Han bounced his son for a moment while he made his way towards Leia.

"Aren't you full of surprises? I didn't think you were picking us up."

"Well, hello, Captain Solo. This is an unscheduled event. You are not expected," C3PO mused.

The Senator with Leia looked Han over, he didn't seem impressed.

"Hey, _surprise_ is my wheelhouse." Han was about to lean in and kiss Leia, when they were interrupted.

"Senator Organa, I didn't know you had a _bodyguard_."

"Bodyguard?" Han said with offence. "Husband." He took her hand. "I'm the husband." He raised his eyebrows and insinuated with his head.

"Ohhhh," The Senator seemed to say with disdain. "You're the boy's father. The _smuggler_."

" _Former_." Han corrected him with disdain. Leia put her arm on Han's arm to quiet him.

"My husband is a very important ship captain for our trade routes as well as a decorated war vet."

"I see," The Senator hissed.

Han didn't like the look of this man.

"Now, If you'll excuse us…." Leia smiled at Han and the family began walking again.

The Senator still would not let up and called after Leia as she crossed the threshold of the tarmac, "I will call a special session if I need to, Senator, but I also need you on my side."

Leia paused and turned to the Senator, raising an eyebrow at him. "I will be not be on your side, Senator, when you're opinion has merit. The Jedi are a peaceful group and resurrecting The Jedi Order will only be a _force_ toward a _positive_ future. The kind of future I want for my son and for all the children of the galaxy. And on that I think we both agree."

"I think you are looking at this in far too black and white circles, Senator."

"Then present me with a plan that isn't. And perhaps you will have my vote." Leia looked at Han and smiled, she had missed him. He smiled back.

"Your youth clouds you," the Senator said under his breath, yet with every intention for Leia to hear him. Leia pursed her lips and held in that famous anger. Han felt her hand grip his to let out the tension she couldn't show on her face.

Suddenly, a female guard approached the group. "Senators, the Senate is on lock down and we need to get you to a secure location."

"What's the reason?" Han asked, concerned, gripping Leia's hand tighter.

"We believe someone is trying to invade the premises. It is best we take you all to one of the bunkers."

Both Senators and their aids, Han, little Ben, and C3PO were all led by the guard into a small circular room and told to wait. The door was locked and Han and Leia didn't seem to like that.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Han exclaimed, his son Ben resting on his shoulder, adjusting the balance of the boy's weight against him.

"Me too." Leia concurred. "They just locked us in."

The Senator spoke up. "For our own safety of course."

"Yes," C3PO concurred. "It is standard protocol."

"Yeah, I don't know about that…" Han ran the inside his palm over the walls. "This material isn't actually blaster proof. I wouldn't call this a bunker..." He looked at Leia. "In fact, I've had jail cells _cozier_ than this." He handed off Ben, who now looked to be sleeping, to one of Leia's aids.

Leia took her comlink out and tapped it. "My comlink's out."

Han nodded his head. They both were in agreement as to what was happening. Leia pulled apart two buttons on her skirt that made part of the dress break away to reveal she had her blaster strapped to her thigh.

"I thought blasters aren't allowed in the gallery…." Han's voice had a sarcastic lilt to it.

Leia raised her eyebrow at Han and Han smiled back - man did he love this woman.

Leia lifted her blaster into a ready position.

"What are you doing?!" The Senator scolded them. "I am writing you up Senator Organa. A weapon! Disgraceful!"

Han made his way to the entrance keypad and took it in, looking for any weakness. "Yeah, write her up, right after she saves your life." He nodded his head to Leia. "This looks like a basic entry pad, but what am I missing?" He pushed a few buttons and nothing seemed to work.

"It's basic plus…"

"Basic _plus_?" That sounded ridiculous to Han.

"Daily personalized codes. It's basic, but it recycles. Basic. Plus."

Han continued to dislike what he was hearing. "Credit pinching with my tax dollars, I get it. I'm guessing this system stops recycling out once you're off campus."

"You think this was planned for when I was leaving?"

"Try yours." Han stepped back.

Leia walked forward and punched in her code.

"Access denied. Senator Organa is off-world. Access denied."

Han and Leia looked at each other.

Han shook his head. " _Nice little_ fail safe you got there, what if you left something on your desk, you'd be _locked_ in this place for the next _nine months._ "

Leia frowned and Han put his arm out to block Leia, which Leia knew meant to step back.

Han casually blasted the face off the keypad.

Leia frowned. "We have five other perfectly good government employees with access codes we could try."

Han leaned in to her. "We may not have that kind of time and I trust our skills with electronics more than I trust fifty present of this room," he glared a bit of side eye toward the only other Senator in the room.

Leia smiled "Well, with your history with doors you better let me take the lead on this one."

Han frowned and then nodded his head, because she was right. Han turned to the group as he put his blaster back in its holster. "We'll get everyone out of here in -'

One of the Senator's aids jumped up agitated. "We are in here for our own safety. We should do what we're told."

"Look, buddy, if I did what I was told I'd be dead a hundred times over. You can stay in here all you like, but I'm gettin' my family _out of_ here."

The Senator stood up to defend his aid. "I think we all trust the walls of The Republic over the actions of a mercenary with _questionable morals_ , 'war vet" or not!"

Han didn't like the sound of that, but before he could defend himself, Leia shot the wall with her blaster causing a burn mark that led all but Han in the room to gasp.

"You trust these walls now." Leia faced the room. "Whomever put us in here is extremely stupid or has an agenda I don't care to wait to learn about first hand, nor Senator do my husband and I have the desire to wait and find out which one of us is right. You weren't in the war - you didn't fight in it. Experience isn't always about age, Senator, sometimes experience trumps age. So if you want to get out here alive and in one piece I think a _mercenary_ is just what the Doctor ordered." She lifted her gun into the Senator's view.

The Senator swallowed hard and looked at Han. "She know how to use that thing?" he whispered.

Han laughed and Leia rolled her eyes before getting back to work on the door.

Han leaned in. "If she didn't know how to use that thing you'd be calling _The Empire_ home right about now." He raised his eyebrows.

Suddenly, the door opened and Leia called to Han who came to her side.

Leia commanded the room. "Everyone stay here, keep the door locked, we'll see what's going on." Leia heard Ben start to stir. She walked over to Ben and kissed him on the head. "Stay with him," she told her aid who nodded back.

Han looked at his son in the woman's arms and he knew what he was fighting for. And there was no one he would rather do it beside than Leia.

Han and Leia walked with caution out of the cylinder and let the door slide close behind them. She typed in a new code she had programed in herself through the mainframe and let the door lock behind them, but still left the door the ability to be opened from the inside.

It was oddly silent. No alarms, no people, and no guards. That was when Han noticed two guards in New Republic uniforms slumped against a pillar. Han motioned with his blaster to Leia to take in the sight of the men. Han took the guards wrists and shook his head in despair. "Dead."

"No sign of our protector…" Leia said sarcastically, regarding the guard who had lead them into the room.

Han suddenly noticed something. "I think we have another _sign_ to deal with." He motioned toward five figures in makeshift masks, holding smoke bombs and not dressed in any particular uniform Han recognized. "Identify, yourself!" Han shouted and Leia and Han positioned their blasters in unison forward toward the group.

The group continued their forward march with no signs of hesitation. Han and Leia weren't sure what to do. Firing first without being fired upon initially could get them both in a serious amount of trouble, if this was not what they thought it was, even thought they were sure it was just that... an attack. Now the real question was who were the targets? The Senate itself? Any of the people ushered into the fake "bunker?" All Han knew was his unexpected presence at The Senate that day was proof positive who the target couldn't possibly be, himself. And that fact, scared Han more than any of the million possibilities going through his and Leia's heads.

The group was now over the official line of demarcation from the tarmac to The Galactic Senate lobby and the smoke bombs in their hand were now airborne, coming straight toward the couple. Han and Leia ducked behind a pillar.

"You recognize any of those people?" Han asked Leia, keeping an eye out to be sure they weren't surprised by anything and anyone.

"No," Leia told him.

"Okay…" Han took a breath. "I really thought I was done with this, crap."

"You and me both." She smirked and raised her blaster.

And together husband and wife began to defend themselves against the cloaked group of men and woman. At one point Han noticed a new figure, with a black mask, going straight towards the door that housed his son, and the door's keypad.

"Hey!" Han yelled. This did just what Han had wanted it to do and distracted the man from his task. Han then fired a blaster charge right into the man's arm. The man fled off up the winding stairs toward the Senate Floor. Han saw a group of reinforcements in New Republic police uniforms take arms alongside Leia, about twenty of them, Leia would be fine, and so Han Solo followed the black-clad intruder alone.

Han had followed the masked man into the balcony tier of the gallery with his blaster in position. He had only taken two steps into the space when he felt the cold hard edge of a blaster hilt against his neck and skull, throwing him to the ground and his blaster from his fingers. Han flipped over instantly to see the masked man in front of him; blaster in Han's face. The hunter was now the prey. Han raised his hands out and to the side to show the man he wasn't armed. Han had always figured this would be how he would go. And the last face he would see wasn't even a face at all, but a black blob with red hair and two red stripes down either side his black boots.

"Well, the famous Han Solo," said the masked man, sarcastically. "Isn't this my lucky day…" The masked man positioned the trigger. Han braced for death when suddenly he heard the distinct sound of blaster fire, followed by the masked figure falling forward and over a seat cushion to reveal the shape of Leia in the entryway, holding the trigger.

Han took a revealed breath out and smiled - that was too close.

"What would you do without me?" She put the blaster back in its holster under her dress and walked toward Han to put her hand out.

Han grabbed his blaster and stood up. "I ask myself that every day, Sweetheart." He kissed her fast on the mouth. "C'mon." And he waved for his wife to follow him.

Leia, Han and the New Republic infantry made their way through the onslaught of fire and people still trying to enter and protect the unbroken seal of the Senate chambers

The Senator and his aids started to hear the noise outside and wanted to see what was happening, much to the protest of C3PO. Soon, Leia's aids had also entered the doorframe to watch the spectacle like spectators at a sporting event. So distracted by the events unfolding in front of them no one noticed young Ben Organa Solo, who peaked his head out between their legs blocking the front of the door. Watching first hand, and for the first time, his parents killing and striking down men and women, bodies on the ground, blaster fire everywhere - participating in the art of war Ben had only heard stories about from his father. He wanted to see more, he wanted to see it all up close, and so he ran out into the melee.

Han caught site of Ben running towards the battle and screamed so loud his entire face turned bright red, "Ben, no!"

This made Leia turn toward Han's voice, the urgency at which he called their son's name scared her half to death, but her distraction was her enemies' win and Leia took blaster fire to her left arm and went down hard onto the marble floor. Han saw Leia and like most of his life felt conflicted loyalists as he held his son firmly by the shoulders.

"We're all clear. Blasters down. Those are our people!" a voice was heard and cheering filled the lobby.

"Don't you ever do that!" Han screeched at his son. "Do you understand what kind of danger you put yourself in? _Do you!?_ Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me!?"

Leia ran to her family's side, holding her arm. "Han, be easy on him," she scolded as she reached them.

The boy was crying.

"Do you understand what kind of danger you put yourself in!?" Han was terrified for the safety of his son.

"Han! Enough!" Leia went for her son and he instinctively ran to her and grabbed hold of her leg tightly, she soothed the boy by stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry…" Han took deep breaths and came to his feet. He turned to Leia and his son. "He scared me. He scared the _hell_ out of me." Han took a step towards Ben and Leia. "Let's go home." He put his hand out and Ben recoiled and his grip tightened on Leia's leg. Han had a devastated look on his face, it was the first time his son had rejected him.

Leia looked at her husband with compassion for she understood why he had done it, but she also wished Han had handled it better. Han walked towards her and ran his hand through Ben's hair, which was a relief to Han that he let him.

He's sensitive, Han," Leia said softly, as if it wasn't the first time she had reminded her husband of that fact.

"I know…" Han ran his hands again through his son's hair, feeling lost on what to do next. He cared so much for this little family he never thought he would ever have or often felt he deserved.

"I know." He noticed Leia's hand covering her blaster wound. "Come on, let's get you a medic."

* * *

That night, safe back in their own home, a home they had not shared together for three months, made Han feel safe and Leia secure. The events of that afternoon had only strengthen Leia's commitment to help Luke revive the Jedi order alongside The New Republic she helped build and was continuing to help flourish. Han thought of nothing but his family and his lifelong commitment that bonded him to keeping them safe. Holding his wife in his arms, caught in her embrace and most of her hair, Han worried for their future, only hoping the future didn't hold more events like that afternoon. Leia could feel her husband's pain and it pained her in return. Luke would remark jokingly that Leia was the heart and the brains of the outfit, but Leia would correct him with a retort that Han Solo had enough heart for both of them ten folds. She often wondered if that was what had first attracted her Han, not just his good looks, his talent for leading, his sense of humor, his charm, but the heart underneath all the subterfuge. The heart that took her years to get out of him, but that perhaps The Force had keyed her into. Had Obi Wan felt it also when he chose Han to pilot that plane to Alderaan, as reluctant as he had been at first. Yes, her reluctant hero was now the father of her child and he would risk everything to protect them, to make her happy. And she would do everything she could to protect him. To protect both her boys. She still had no idea she would pay the price for her good-intentioned folly.

Han was asleep when he felt Leia stir from the bed. The warmth of her body giving way to the room's tepid air. He opened his eyes to see Leia's shadow getting dressed in the darkness.

"Don't do that…" he hissed, in a sleepy stupor. He tried to reach out to her but he couldn't reach that far.

"Ben's been having nightmares. I need to be dressed-"

"Nightmares? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" Han leaned back on his elbows and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness of the room.

Leia pulled over the covers and got back into bed. "You've been away. It's only recent."

"I haven't been gone all the time. I'm his father, I should know."

"I'm handling it."

"Hey," he took her by the shoulders. "We're part of a team now, you don't have to do everything yourself. That's why I'm here. I'm half that kid too."

Leia nodded her head in the dark and then realized Han couldn't really see her. "I know." She kissed him. "I'm his only parent when I'm in session, sometimes I forget."

"This again…."

"What?"

"I have people who are counting on me… we _agreed_. We wouldn't mess with what's important to us. _Besides,_ you know how much I hate it there." He got out of bed and turned the light on.

"If you would just _give_ it a chance…"

"Oh, like that Senator guy gave me a chance."

"They're not all like that. Besides what does it matter what they think."

"You think I care what they think. Those moof milkers. I could care less. I'm not a party person and I sure as hell don't care to be _nice_ to people who aren't nice to me. I married a politician, lady, I _ain't_ one."

"You could give it a chance…" She paused and Han knew something was coming. "I was going to wait until the morning, but…"

"Ohhh nooo."

"There is a ruling on the floor when we reconvene in the fall for a longer work year..."

"Yeah…." Han lowered his head calmly. "I should have seen that comin'." He looked at her.

"Are you asking me to quit my job?"

"We miss you, Han. And I'm not saying you don't miss us."

"I miss you both _terribly_ when we're separated."

"Han…" Leia took his hand from the side of the bed. "I'm not saying you don't. I see the look in your eyes every time we say good-bye. I think some way down the line we thought this was a compromise we were making, but the only thing it's comprising is us…" She then smirked. "Not that I'm saying I don't enjoy the re-connecting part..."

Han smirked and tilted his head. "It does add an extra kick, doesn't it, huh?" He crawled onto the bed to be closer to her.

"I've spoken to the trade ambassador and he says he is happy to make you the head of the Hosnian System detail. I know we looked into it before. You and Chewie would have a bigger crew, less runs also means you can enter the Falcon in a few more races a year. More alone time for you and Ben. We both knew once he started school you wouldn't be able to take him with you as much anyway."

Han didn't respond, it looked like he was listening and thinking.

"Chewie's decided to go home. He's leaving next week... to go back to his family."

Leia smiled. "Good. Good. I'm glad." She rested her hand on his forearm and stared into at his eyes for a moment with compassion. She knew this was hard for Han. "For Chewie."

Han nodded his head at Leia and she nodded back.

"You could always run security in the Senate, obviously it needs an overhaul."

"I'd hate that," he softly grumbled.

"I know you would." She smiled. There was a pause. "It's time we were a real family Han. And I know you want that too."

Han took a breath. "No one loses their job, so I can get moved around. I don't want someone else being separated from his or her family because of me."

"Of course not."

And then out of nowhere, Han and Leia heard the blood curdling scream of their son. Han was expecting it, but he jerked at the fear it filled him with.

"Ben…" Leia's heart leapt from her skin. Even though she was used to it his screams, she never would be, the sight or sound of one of her children in peril, real or imagined, rocked her.

Leia ran into the room first and took hold of her son failing about and screaming, his eyes closed. Han was caught in the doorway at the state of Ben. He was in a state of shock.

"Ben…" Leia said sweetly hugging him to her chest. "Shussssh,"

"What do I do?" Han asked helpless in the door.

"Come here," Leia called to him "There's a cold compress next to the bed."

Han nodded took the compress off the night stand and handed it to Leia.

"It's gonna be okay, Kid - it's just a dream." Han took hold of their son from the opposite side of Leia. He was confused and his chest burned, feeling the pain of his own son's pain. Leia put the cold compress on Ben's head and he slowly opened his eyes and his screams turned to tears.

"There you are…" Han said softly.

"You're safe…" Leia told him. "You're home. Home is safe."

"Home?" Ben said with his soft voice.

"No more monsters." Leia assured him. "Home."

Ben looked over at Han and Han shook his head yes - his face fallen - still unsure what to do.

"It's all right," Han told her son. "It's okay…."

If Han hadn't already decided he spent too much time away from his family this moment for sure sealed his fate. He would die for his son. Leia felt a darkness she couldn't explain in the room. And Snoke watched. Snoke watched from afar.

Later that night Han had fallen asleep in a rocking chair by the door, a storybook on his lap. Leia sat in bed hugging her son and waiting for him to drift off to sleep, lightly stroking the top of his head and forehead.

"Tell me the Force story…" Ben said with his small hoarse voice.

"Again? Ben, you've heard that a million times…time to sleep"

"Tell me, again."

"Okay…" She adjusted herself in her position and looked her son straight in the eye.

"The Force is an energy field that connects all living things. It surrounds us. Penetrates us. Connects the universe. You have it, your uncle has it..."

"And you have it"

Yes, I do. And I have passed that on to you… and like… my…" Leia was caught at a thought she had never added to the story before. "My father passed it on to me and Luke."

"Papa…?"

"Not your father, no, but I can still feel him - feel your father when he's not around, because we all share a bond. You are both a part of my heart." She took his little hand and put it on her heart. "Forever."

"And you can feel me? In The Force?"

"From the moment you were born."

"No matter where I go, no matter how far…" Ben said as if finishing a story he knew by heart.

"Well, you would have to go _very, very_ far away for me to not feel you."

"Like where Master Obi Wan took Luke - that far away."

"Took Luke?" She paused. "You mean when we were born? Yes, Luke and I were hidden from the Empire. Luke in The Outer Rim." The idea seemed to penetrate her thoughts in the simple way her son had presented it. Why had she been hidden in plain sight and Luke taken so far away?

"If I was hidden in The Outer Rim you wouldn't be able to find me?"

"I would find you. Always. I would never stop looking until I found you. Your father and I would never stop looking for you, Ben. Until the end of our days."

"Even if I wasn't connected to the Force? If… If I...I forget….would, would you still be able to find me?"

"I suppose yes, if you forgot who you were, where you came from. Your training. That could sever you from the Force, I suppose, yes. Maybe…?" Leia now remembered Luke had told her a story like this once, but she decided not to share it with her son. "But forgot your training - the awakening within you? Never. It is a part of who we are. You can feel it. What we talked about."

"Yes…"

"We have this shared bond, Ben. And with time we will be able to use it together." Leia raised her hand and the blanket from the foot of the bed and lifted it over the entire bed landing over her son. "Good night, my sweet, Prince." She kissed his forehead and lingered her lips there for a moment, with a mother's love that could never

Han opened his eyes and seemed surprised at where he had fallen asleep. He looked over at his family and Leia smiled back. Here, he thought, all those years ago he had saved the princess, but the truth was she had saved him.

* * *

**Present, 2am**

* * *

Leia stood on the balcony of her quarters, looking out over The Resistance base; she had a lot think about. She was once again alone, something that was hard for her to deal with, something like always she would have to deal with it. That was her plight in life, but she would not let it crush her like it did her mother, she couldn't - there was more at stake, there was too much hope now among the ruins of her life.

"General…"

Leia heard the distinct voice behind her. She smirked a bit. "Poe, don't tell me they sent you to give my two a.m. briefing." She turned to him. "Seems a little over your pay grade, Commander Dameron."

Poe lowered his head and smiled. "Well, since I don't get much pay around her, sounds like a promotion to me."

"They sent you," she raised an eyebrow.

"I volunteered."

"Oh," She mouthed the shape of the sound. "You are _very_ good at that."

Poe took a step forward. "It helps to be recruited by the best."

"Oh, not this again," Leia waved him off. "You're lucky you're the best pilot around here or I'd kick some sense in you for all this hero worship. It's beneath you."

"I'm offering you a compliment." He put his hands behind his back and held them together in a military position.

"I no longer have an ego that needs compliment. I left that long behind me, along with my _youth._ " She put her hand out. "What do you have for me?"

"Not much," Poe handed her the datapad in his hand and Leia took out her reading glasses. "The night shift hasn't radioed in anything unusual, all quiet. We're working with a few planets with relocating any refugees from the planets -"

"I have experience with that. Have Threepio retrieve the records, we can -" She paused. "I don't see Rey on here." She took off her glasses and looked at Poe. "The girl - she's not on this report sheet."

"She's not Resistance personnel."

"She is on a mission _for_ The Resistance. For me. I want her on my report."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't Ma'am me I've known you since you were _two_." She put on her reading glasses and continued reading. "General is fine. You can even call me Leia in private," she almost mumbled and then sighed as it occurred to Leia that there was no one around anymore that called her by her given name and the only one left living was Luke.

"She hasn't come down yet."

"I'm sorry?" Leia looked up at Poe. "Commander Chewbacca checked an hour ago, she's still with your brother, she hasn't come back to the ship yet."

"Oh…" Leia said softly. "Well, I suppose it will take time." She smiled. "That's what I'm told." She sat down on a chair and let out a breath, her body felt heavy.

"What does?" Poe asked.

"Hummm?" Leia asked distracted for a moment. "Time." She paused and seemed to wait for Poe to answer. "To convince Luke to return."

Poe didn't look convinced that was where The General was leading. "Wait? Is that girl gonna be trained by _Luke Skywalker_?" He asked like a little kid asking about a movie star.

"You ask too many questions, Poe." She stared at him as if that was an insult, but her tone revealed her real feelings on the matter. "Your mother loved that about you." Leia paused and became melancholy. "Han and I just adored your mother, Poe. She saved my life many times. Both your parents were very special to us. And to Luke."

"I know…" Poe took that in and felt a pang for his lost parents. "My father told me stories about him and General Solo at the battle of Endor and The Raid at the Wretch of Tayron. And I've read my mother's files."

"Do you remember your mother, Poe?"

"Yes."

"You were so young when she died. Eight? "

"I wish I remembered her more, but yes, I remember her. She taught me to fly. I feel lucky I had the time with her that I did, if I had been younger, say four or five, I might not have remember her at all."

This seemed to hit The General in an emotional way that surprised Poe and she nodded her head yes. He wasn't sure if she was sad or moved by his statement. "She would be so proud of what you've done with us here, Poe."

"Thank you, General. I know how close you and Han were with my parents and that's why I'm here.

"Ah… so they did send you?" Leia leaned back. "I shouldn't underestimate my crew and their ingenuity… and _desperation_." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm told you're not sleeping…" he said as delicately as possible considering his position

"Ah…." Leia stood up and turned her back to Poe, looking over the fleet again. "I'll sleep when I'm dead." It appeared to be a joke, but her tone and manner was all but serious.

"General, If I may... speak out of turn, but you are the biggest asset the Resistance has at the moment, as our leader and figurehead, and without sleep you will be no use to us or yourself." He cleared his throat. "And that isn't hero worship, _that's_ common sense."

Leia turned to Poe and he could see her eyes were filled with tears, she shook her head at him, to show she agreed. Poe was taken aback to see this woman he admired in such a vulnerable state - a woman known for her regal composure.

He walked closer to her until he stood right next to her at the balcony edge. "I've been talking with the some of the crew and I think we should have a memorial -"

"Nooo -"

"Service…"

"He'd _hate_ it…" She tilted and slightly shook her head to the side.

"It's not for him."

Leia understood and was grateful, she took Poe's hand. "That is very kind, Poe, but no one here remembers, enough for it to make any kind of impact. He's a ghost to them…. a _story_ their parents told them."

"I remember him, and a few of the kids here - and nooo…" Poe shook his head. "That's why we should do it. So the people here, these _kids,_ know who Han Solo _was_ and never forget him. Listen to our stories, even if they are second hand. That's how we keep him alive. Let them know who died for us this week."

"Poe, he didn't die for us. He died for me," her voice broke and she took Poe's hand to her heart.

Poe didn't know what that meant.

"No…" She kindly let go of Poe's hand. "But thank you for the gesture." Leia ran her fingers over her ring and it caught Poe's attention.

"I always meant to ask you - that ring. It must have extreme sentimental value - i'm always surprised you wear it in uniform. It sticks out."

Leia ran her fingers over the ring again and looked off for a moment before she took Poe's gaze. "Let's just say it's the last _vestige_ of my past…. and leave it at that." she looked off. "It reminds me of the fallen."

Leia caught site of a nurse from the medic bay appear in her peripheral view. She knew what that meant. Poe saw that Leia had noticed their new visitor as well and noticed her entire body almost shorten in front of him, like a heavy weight was taken off her shoulders.

"I see you have reinforcements." She folded her glasses and put them in her pocket.

"I told them to hold off, I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay…" she said softly, but with a sarcastic tone.

"The nurse is gonna come in here and administer the shot, it will take about two minutes, your eyes will become heavy -"

Leia put her hand on Poe's arm and nodded her head. "I've done this once before," she said with a deep voice that dripped with a melancholy despair. She looked up at him. "You'll stay with me, until I'm out."

"Yes, General."

"You can call me Leia, here. I said it was all right," she grumbled.

He put his arm out for her to take and she paused. She saw Han for a moment. The lovely gesture. The first time he had offered her up his arm to her, it reminded her of the men back home, it felt so natural.

"I'm afraid I'll see him," her voice cracked.

Poe looked at her confused. "Han?"

"If I sleep I'll have Force visions. Of the past… maybe of the future, but I know I'll see the past and he'll be here again. Flesh and blood in front of me. Force visions… you don't know, they're so vivid, more than life, more than dreams. They smell, feel - real. And when I wake up he'll be gone and it will all feel so real, again. That he's gone. That Ben killed him. That Luke may never come back - that…." she couldn't finish her thought.

Poe took her hand. "I still remember what you told me when my mother died, General." He paused and caught himself. "Leia."

"I don't remember…" she mumbled in a groggy stair.

"There is always tomorrow, when there is hope."

Leia nodded her head at Poe and regained her strength. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Poe." She patted his arm. "A mother knows these things." Leia rubbed her ring and took a breath. "Okay," her voice gained its full power again. "I'm ready." and Poe took Leia inside to meet the Nurse.

* * *

 

Continue the story three different ways...

Myth Theory **A**

Rey is thought dead in the Jedi Massacre

Myth Theory **B**

Rey is thought dead in a "profound tragedy" after Ben is sent away

Myth Theory **C**

Rey is thought dead in a "profound tragedy" involving Ben and he is sent away


	2. Myth Theory A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Most of this theory has been debunked (But enjoy either way, maybe there is parts of it you still believe in) You decide.

**A**

_**Leia:** _

_I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both._

_**Han:** _

_We both had to deal with it in our own way._

**_The Force Awakens._ **

* * *

**_10 Years After The Battle of Endor_ **

* * *

Han saw it this time with his own eyes. What Leia had been alluding to - their son's temper. It wasn't like the two of them were surprised where he got it from, but Leia had a feeling there was something else going on - something more sinister. It pained her to keep this from her husband, the only secret she ever kept from him, but like all mothers she was trying to protect everyone but herself. But then again, Leia Organa had been like that long before she was ever a mother. With a two-parent-busy household it was easier to keep her secret. It wasn't that they weren't a loving family and couple, but life was difficult for the founding Senator of The New Republic. An icon of change and unity, she balanced saving and building the galaxy with saving and building her family.

And her husband, the ex-General, ex-smuggler, freedom fighter without a war to fight or goods to smuggle, found other things to occupy his time. Like racing The Falcon, helping with trade routes and missions for The Republic, which often kept him away from home, just as much as he was with his family. It let him feel alive - a wanderlust spirit that clashed with his devotion for his family, as he searched for a purpose, like the one Leia had in The Senate. First priorities were to their child, but that didn't mean life didn't get in the way, that life also had to be balanced. Upheaval was imminent.

Now, this time, Han saw the real power of what Leia had been teaching the boy, when in a fit of anger he used The Force to throw a teapot across the room. Smash - it hit the wall with a crack causing Leia to flinch and Han to jump up out of his chair.

Han and Leia's first instinct was to yell their son's name, more due to the shock of it, but also because he was ten years old now and he needed to start acting like a young adult, and because they cared. Throwing objects through the air made of glass and ceramics was a dangerous action.

At this point in their marriage Han and Leia were trying to have another child. Secretly Leia feared that bringing another child into the galaxy with equal parts dark and light, would do to them, to the universe. She was overwhelmed, not sleeping and thinking rashly. Like any working mother she was also over-worked and overcommitted. Worried for her son she feared the uncertainty that loomed over her him. Her secret. Ben's secret. She hadn't meant to keep it from Han. After all she and Luke had decided at Ben's birth that it was nothing to worry about. And when the true signs started with Ben Leia convinced herself that it wasn't happening. And what would she tell Han? That she felt a cloud over their son? How could she tell him about something she couldn't even explain herself? This was long before the kind of clarity that would come once it was too late. Long before the name Snoke entered her vocabulary. But now Ben had turned ten and things had changed. She felt it. Like a heat or a switch had been turned on brighter and hotter. And it wasn't like Han hadn't become a more patient and understanding man since they had met, but he still wasn't perfect in dealing with his emotions. She feared his reaction towards Ben and himself, just as she had feared his reaction when Ben was born. Could Han's emotional reaction push their son closer to the dark side? Could the truth break them both? So Leia decided to do what she always did - deal with it herself.

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

"No." Han was firm, without yelling or raising his voice, as he made his way out the family's housing complex towards the local landing bay, a carry-on bag over one arm. With Leia trying her best to catch up with a man who was a good foot taller than her - and she was in heels.

"Han, Luke is more equipped to handle his training that I am. I'm sharing second hand information, that isn't training. Power has nothing to do with it."

"Who said this was your responsibility, anyway. He needs to learn The Force? Let someone come here. Hell, let Luke come _here_. On weekends."

They cleared the exit and were now making their way towards the hustle and bustle of the Hosnian Prime docking bays.

"Captain Solo," said a young man with a yellow hard hat. "Will you be taking out the Falcon today, Sir?"

"Yeah, Pib, I got cargo that needs to be three systems away by the start of tomorrow." He motioned toward his right. "I should be scheduled out with the team in dock twelve. We're gonna need a large breadth."

The young man nodded his head and ran off.

Han and Leia continued walking toward The Falcon.

"Han…" Leia got his attention for a moment." It doesn't work that way, becoming a Jedi is an all-encompassing -"

"Whoa, whoa… a _Jedi_?" Han turned around. "We never talked about _this_?! I thought we were talking about him controlling his anger issues, using the Force or - giving him more structure. We coddle him too much. That's what happens with only kids."

Han waved off to a woman who seemed to yell something to him from a few feet away. "Yeah," Han waved her off. "Go ahead and get the cargo ready!"

"Becoming a Jedi will do that," Leia said calmly and with a stern resolve.

"Is this about - I never told you couldn't become a Jedi, in fact, I _encouraged_ it." He jabbed two fingers toward his chest.

"I made a choice to build The New Republic - that was _my_ choice."

"Yeah, and it should be _Ben's_ choice and he doesn't wanna be a Jedi. He wants to stay here… where he can make his _own_ decisions. He wants to become a pilot."

"He doesn't know what he wants and he can do _both._ "

"He's my son, he'll be a great pilot. Or whatever he decides he wants to be." Han was confident in his bravado and pride in his son.

"Can we have this discussion in private…" Leia felt there were eyes on them she wasn't happy about. And what she needed to say next, about her lineage, she couldn't say in public.

And like she was timed to do so, a young woman, also with a yellow hard hat on, approached Leia and Han proving her point.

"Sign here, Captain Solo." The young woman presented a data card in front of Han. Han put his thumb on the data card and she turned the card back towards her "Ya know its days like today when I really miss Commander Chewbacca, Sir."

Han grinned back. "Yeah, I miss him too, Kid, but he retired, he's got his own family to take care of." Han smiled at the memory of his old friend, he missed him. He was still a little confused as to why Chewie had suspended his life debt to him, but having his own family now he understood. What the Han –the-family-man didn't know was that the Wookie's life debt to Han had always about keeping company a man who called himself Solo - and that position had now been filled. "I'll tell 'um you asked about him." Han smiled at the girl.

"Senator," The woman nodded at Leia who smiled back at the young girl before she ran off.

"Han -" Leia stressed, but Han interrupted her before she could continue her plea.

"I gotta get this ship out on time or we miss the window and these goods don't get where they're supposed to be, Leia. I'm not trying to dodge this conversation, but can we table it for a few days. I have people counting on me." Han leaned in and kissed his wife on her cheek. Han lifted up from the kiss and smiled. He then looked beyond Leia, to the face of their son. "Kid, come say goodbye to your pops!"

Ten year old Ben ran down the tarmac and over to his parents.

"Han, we need to discuss something important…"

"When I get back - yeah…" Han wrapped his arms around his son who was now hugging Han's waist. "Ben." Han ran his hand through his son's black hair. "You wanna be a Jedi, go off and live with your Uncle Luke…" Han looked at Leia with a 'see, look at this' look in his eye. "Move away from us." Han gently pulled his son from him and looked him in the eye.

"No," Ben said definitely. "I don't wanna be a Jedi. I wanna be a pilot like you, Pop."

"See…." Han grinned and Leia fumed. "Go play with your friends, Kid." He motioned Ben to leave his parents alone.

"Sometimes, children don't know what the best decision is for them, Han." Leia pursed her lips. "I told you before Ben was born this could happen, that _our_ child would have to deal with things other children wouldn't have to."

Han put his hands on his hips and leaned in toward her. " _Hey_ , what happened to the woman who used to say 'You need to _follow_ your own path. No one can _choose_ if for you… huh?'"

"I became a mother," she said firmly. "This is about our son, not anyone else's"

There was a computerized announcement. "Loading Dock Twelve is on deck for departure." The Falcon was next to depart.

Han rubbed his hands over Leia's arms to calm her. "C'mon, don't leave it like this." He gave her a kiss on the lips this time. Leia sighed and Han smiled. "I'll be back in a week."

"The semester starts _this_ week, Han, every day we waste -"

"When I get back…" he interrupted her. And then Han was gone.

* * *

**A Week Later**

* * *

Han was home and Leia knew what that meant - consequences for her decisions and actions while Han was away. She had made a rash motherly choice, a decision, for the entire household that would haunt her for the rest of her life, all in fear for her son's safety. But from her perspective in the past her memories were only shrouded in guilt and regret. It wasn't like she hadn't been upfront with Han along the way about everything else. It wasn't like she hadn't explained The Force in detail to him and how it represented itself in the Skywalker lineage. Or told him about Midichlorian counts over pillow talk and late night feedings. All the information she and Luke had learned from Lor Sar Tekka and the papers and data files he had saved from the Old Jedi Order. Facts, that sent Han's head spinning. She had kept one secret and now it was looking like it had been the most important secret of all. She still wasn't sleeping, she felt at her wit's end. She was drowning in her present circumstances as faults from the past, hers and her families, were primed to swallow her whole. Yet she was a pillar of strength, like she always was, keeping it together for the sake of what she cared about. Luke often would tell his sister, what he told her the day she sent her son away, that he suspected her strength was how The Force manifested and flowed through her.

Leia kissed her son goodbye, told him she loved him that she would visit him as often as she could - it was the toughest thing she had ever done in her life. The child of course, being only a child, could not understand why he had been abandoned - sent away. How could a ten year old begin to understand the sacrifice his mother had made? As hard as she explained it to him through tears, he never understood. Time was of the essence now. She had wasted too much time already. Looking back Leia saw it was the day she lost her son forever. And Snoke watched. And Snoke waited.

In her present, Leia heard Han's all too familiar step enter their home.

"Ben?" Han yelled through the halls going from room to room. He seemed concerned that he couldn't find their son.

"Han..." Leia tried to calm him, anticipating what he was about to discover.

"Come on, Kid. I got ya -" Han opened his son's door to find the bed made and many of the things important to his son gone from the room. "Ben!?" Han had a worried tone to his voice.

"Han!" Leia called after him, as Han went around their house with a hurried gate.

"Where is he? Where's our son!?" Han balked, because he had a good idea where the boy was. He stopped and turned to Leia.

"I sent him to Luke's." She waited for the onslaught she knew was coming - stoic and resolute.

"Behind my back!? You sent him away? You _waited_ until I was gone and you sent away our _only_ son!"

"I _tried_ to tell you, Han."

"Tell me? _Tell me_? This is a decision _we_ make as a family." Han was fuming with rage.

"You haven't seen him at his worst, Han. I'm worried for him."

Han wasn't listening as he made his way to the front door.

"I didn't want to do this, Han. I had to. I had to for our son's sake. Please listen to me. I've exhausted all measures in my arsenal to help him, believe me. And it was ten times worse while you were gone this time. I'm worried we'll lose him to the dark side."

Han turned. "The dark side!? He's just a kid. A _good_ kid!" Han pointed his finger at Leia,

"That's not what this is about, please Han, sit down, let me explain." Han put his coat on. "Where are you going?"

"To bring our son home." And Han walked out the door.

"Han, please!" Leia yelled, as the door slammed behind her husband and in her face.

Leia ran around looking for her coat. She finally found it, grabbed it out of a back closet, and made her way out the door, slamming the door behind her. But by the time Leia got to the tarmac she could see the Falcon hit lightspeed and leave the planet.

* * *

It wasn't like Luke had no idea that Han had landed on the planet where he was training the new generation of Jedi. The Force didn't have to tell him that - after all the Falcon was a familiar and nostalgic sight for many of the people working at the camp. Including, his nephew Ben who ran into the boys bunk to pack as soon as he saw his father flying overhead. Therefore, when Han made his way into the young Jedi quarters to find Ben, Luke was there waiting.

"Ben!" Han yelled to his son. "Pack your bag, we're leaving."

The boy seemed unsure who to follow and stood still. Luke nodded his head at the boy and Ben took his overnight back from under the bed and tossed it at his feet. He waited.

"Han, let's talk - in my quarters…" Luke said calmly.

Han turned and saw his dear friend looking very different than he had last he saw him - it took Han aback how much he looked like Ben Kenobi, the robes, the beard. It should have been what Han expected to find and yet it wasn't. Han turned back to his son.

"Ben, _pack_...:" Han took the boy's empty overnight bag from the floor and threw it on the bed. He turned back to Luke and pointed his finger at him. "Luke, I love you, but don't fight me on his one."

"Han, I had no idea Leia, didn't discuss this with you. Just talk to me, first."

"I know you mean well, buddy, but I'm not interested in speeches right now - " He started throwing his son's things into the bag and then let the boy do it himself. He rustled the kid's hair to show him some affection and then stepped away.

"I promise you - if after we're done if you still want to take Ben away, I won't stop you. "

Han looked conflicted.

"Two old friends. I think we owe each other that."

"Okay, fine." He turned to Ben. "Ben, I'll be back. Stay right _here_." He pointed downward.

* * *

"Tea?" Luke offered, by gesturing the kettle in the center of the room.

"No. I'm good." Han looked around at the all-white hut. "Nice digs. Spare. Sorry we haven't been here to visit much. "

"You're both busy."

"Tatooine, huh? Looks Like you've come full circle, huh, kid?" He took a moment. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a _bad_ thing?"

"It felt right somehow." Luke poured himself some tea and gestured toward Han." You sure?"

Han waved it off and sat down at a table in the middle of the room.

Luke walked over and sat down at the table across from Han, leaving his tea next to him. "Han, how much did Leia, tell you?"

"About what?"

"About what Ben is going through," Luke took a small sip of his tea.

"Going through?" Han seemed shocked. "He has some anger issues - like his old man, hell both is us have - but we moved _past it_ \- we got _older_. He's a _kid_. He's confused." Han leaned in toward Luke, defiant.

"It's more than that. What did Leia say? When you came home and found Ben was gone?"

"I… I guess I didn't wait around to listen. I mean now. I listen plenty. I don't always understand what you two talk about, but I listen." He took in a breath to calm his emotions.

"Okay." Luke nodded his head. "So, you know that all children born into the Skywalker lineage, me, Leia, Ben? We were all born strong with the Force, with equal potential for good or evil. Light and dark."

"Yeah, Leia told me when she was pregnant... a muliercure or something…"

"Miro _chloroic_."

"This is dangerous…" Han seemed to ask a question and make a statement at the same time. "Is my kid's in danger?" He asked with a confusion and a concern, this was all new information. Had he misunderstood everything Leia had told him?

"Han…" Luke said with a serene peace to his voice.

"I mean when Leia told me I assumed - I mean you two turned out fine…." He gestured toward Luke.

"There's another element..."

Han looked at Luke and ran his hand over his face for moment. "You mean me, right?" Han got defensive.

"Han, no -" Luke put his hand out to assure him.

"You don't think I know what they say about me? Sometimes right in front 'a me… The _Scoundrel_ and the Princess." He took a breath. "I know in the past my _morals_ were questionable. My stock is _questionable._ Played by my own rules. Always lookin' for a quick cred …." He took a breath. "And to think I could have passed that down to my kid….." He leaned back trying to pretend the pain he felt didn't hurt him as much as it did. "I never had something I cared about as deeply as I do about Leia and that kid." The emotion logged itself in his throat. .He ran his hand over his mouth for a moment.

"Han, you have one of the biggest heart of anyone I know - _you always did_ _ **."**_

"But I still bring that with me. My history, right?" Han stood. "He's a bad egg 'cause a me." He turned his back to Luke.

"No Han, no… … that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm talking about my father."

Han turned slowly and looked at his brother-in-law in shock. "Vader? You think Leia passed down that _monstrosity_ downto our son."

"My father was seduced to the dark side because he was equal potential in the _dark and_ the light."

"And so is my kid…?" Han's voice dripped with vulnerability.

"It he is not trained, Han, if he doesn't learn - and Leia agrees that the both of you aren't _equipped_ to do that - no matter how much you love him."

"And you are?" Han's answer was the first time in their conversation he didn't have his defenses up, but it still came out with a tinge of insecurity.

"Yes, in the ways of the Jedi, we can save Ben from my father's fate." Luke stood and walked closer to Han.

"Vader ... " Han said the name like the bad taste in his mouth. Han got up and walked around the room for a moment, pacing. "The idea…." He stopped and looked at Luke. "The idea that could happen ... " Han wrestled with something within him. "I can't even think about it, Luke. He tortured _me_. _Tortured_ Leia. Killed her family - her entire planet. And who knows, _countless_ others." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Luke, I can't think that monster ever had any good in him. I know you don't see it that way, Kid. I'm sorry. That's how I feel."

Luke put his hand on Han's arm and looked him dead in the eye. "I know what Leia did was wrong, Han, I am not condoning what she did. But she did it out of love, as the final plea of a desperate mother. There is a cloud over your son. Training as a Jedi isn't a choice for Ben, it's a _necessity_ to save his life. Once he's of age he can make his own choice to stay a Jedi or move on. Leia and I had no choice when we were separated and hidden away, but it was for our _well-being_. Parents often have to make hard decisions in dire circumstances. You trust me?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Han looked away, overwhelmed by the situation - trying to process everything. He turned to Luke. "You know I do," he said with full confidence.

"Whatever you decide I will honor it, Han." It pained Luke to see Han so tortured, but he knew the best thing now was to be silent and be present for his dear friend. After all they were family.

Luke watched over silently from outside the bunk as Han tried to make Ben understand.

"Noooo, nooooo!" the child shrieked

"Kid, i'm gonna come visit you every chance I get. Every chance they let me…" Han was getting emotional and tried to hold it in as best he could. "I'm sorry, kid. You have to understand -"

"You don't believe I should be here - you said didn't have to! You're doing what _they_ want you to do!"

"For your own good, _Ben!_ " he bellowed with huge emotion. "Your uncle is going to help you in a way _I can't_."

"Then learn!" The boy's face was beat red and covered in tears.

Han was on the verge of tears himself as he took hold of his son arms. "I can't - I can't - you don't think I want to ... _I can't!_... I have to go, buddy." He hugged his son hard and for a long time. "I have to go. I"m sorry, Kid, I have to go." He had never held his son so tight and so close.

Han walked off, hiding the tears that had begun to fall.

"You're weak!' Ben yelled after his son. "Pop! Don't leave me here."

Han wiped away the tear running down his face with his forearm and left his son behind. His breaths were heavy and he struggled to not break down right in front of The Falcon. It was the hardest thing Han ever had to do. And then he and the Falcon were gone.

Han came barreling into the family home and past Leia asleep on the couch, a budget briefing book lose in her right hand. She was surprised he was back so soon and the door slam made her jump awake and drop the briefing book to the floor. She watched Han enter their bedroom and she followed him in.

"Where's Ben?" Leia asked in shock, as she watched Han looking for something in their closet.

"At Luke's," he said firmly, not looking at her, as he threw an overnight bag onto the bed.

"I thought you were going to get him….Han what happened?" She saw Han packing more clothes than she felt was necessary for a short trip and through The Force she felt a coldness in him that scared her. "Where are you going?"

"Away…." he said gruffly. He put the overnight bag over one shoulder and walked out, still avoiding his wife's eyes.

"How long?" Leia kept up behind her husband as he crossed into the living room area.

"I don't know…." The stress and pain in his voice was apparent. He wasn't very happy with himself.

"Where?"

"I don't know…" He seemed in a daze and held in his lips for a moment.

"Han!" she pleaded.

Han turned and looked at Leia with tortured eyes. "You know I love you. This isn't about that… I… I...I just don't know… right now. I don't if I can forgive you for this." He mashed his lips together. "And… and.. I don't wanna be that person… not to you..." His face contorted in pain at the sight of the hurt he was causing in Leia's eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried to say more, but he couldn't form the words. And then he was gone, shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

**_A Month And A Half Later_ **

* * *

It was dark and Leia had always been a light sleeper when she was worried, making her half awake at best. Han had been gone for almost two months. She felt his distance spiritually and physically. Luke had told her Han had visited Ben a few times, but Han had yet to contact her or answer her messages to the Falcon. Chewie messaged Leia that he had been in touch with Han, but wouldn't tell her where they were or what they had talked about - only that he was safe. Part of her understood why Han had left and she wouldn't blame him if he never returned, but her heart hoped he would. One thing Leia Organa-Solo was good at was hope.

"Han.." Leia heard something in the darkness of their bedroom. Reaching for him in the night was something she did often, wondering if he had returned to her, but this time she felt his presence before she even opened her eyes.

"Go back to bed." She heard Han's gruff timber and she sighed. "It's Wednesday, you have regional reports in the morning." His voice was calming in a way she had never heard - or maybe it was the fact that Leia was so relieved he was home.

Leia let out a breath and paused before speaking. "It's Thursday…" she said, in a flirty, caustic tone.

"Yeah, well…" he grumbled back.

Leia saw the light in the bathroom turn on, but from her position in bed she still couldn't see Han first hand, just a few shadows and arms and legs.

"Han, " she called after him from the bed. "We need to talk."

She could hear Han sigh. "Yeah, I know…." He sighed again. "I want to. I do. In the morning, I promise." His voice sounded hoarse and tired.

"Han…" she called to him, hoping he would come to her, but he didn't respond. She didn't want to tell him this way, but it was looking like she would have to.

Han looked up at Leia as she entered the bathroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and his eyes widened and he nearly awed and gasped at the sight in front of him - Leia's pregnant stomach. Leia was taken aback herself by the beard Han had let grow - for the first time he really did look scruffy looking.

"Leia…" he said breathlessly and rose to his feet in shock. He quickly wrapped his arms around her for dear life.

Leia was overwhelmed, not just by the emotion of it but of the way he engulfed her with his arms, almost knocking her over.

Han broke from the hug and gazed on her with wonder. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked hurt, concerned and overjoyed at the same time.

"I tried… you wouldn't answer my hails."

"You should have tried harder..." He smiled large, hugged her again and then let go and ran his hand over her round stomach. "How far along -" His eyes sparked with small tears and his mouth gaped open.

"Almost five months," she smiled, moved by her husband's joy.

Han took her face in his hand. "I shouldn't have gone away. It did give me time to think. What I said -"

"It doesn't matter… you're here now."

"And we're having another baby... baby." He grinned large and lightly shook her.

Leia nodded her head, yes.

"Does Ben know? _Does Luke_? Why didn't Luke tell me?" he asked questions like a sweet child.

"Luke knows. I asked him not to say. I wanted to tell you myself, Han."

"Ben?" Han asked. "I just saw him - you didn't tell him?"

"Han…" She put her hand on his hand over her stomach. "I'm afraid…"

"Afraid? Of what?"

"He'll think we're... _replacing_ him."

"Nayy. " Han was confident. "He won't…" Han said like a question. "I know."

Leia laid her head on Han's chest and he ran his hand over her hair. "I just sent him away and then this…."

"This is his flesh and blood. This is his family. _Our_ family."

There was a pause between them. Finally, Leia spoke first. "I didn't know if you'd come back."

"Forget all this," Han said with passion in this eyes. "We can move past it. For our _children_. For us." He took her hand and squeezed it in his. "You. And me." They were both overjoyed and frightened at the same time. They parted and he rubbed her stomach. "This is our guiding light." He kissed her large on the mouth and then took her face in his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm back."

Han hugged Leia and they once again fell into default positions and she rested her head on his chest. She believed what he told her, but still felt a distance between them that would take her almost a decade to understand, and by then Han was long gone from her life. When both her boys were long gone. That she had lost then both long before they left her physically.

* * *

_After the Galactic Civil War, Han Solo's life took unexpected turns as he became husband to an influential New Republic politician, a family man, and — for a time — a successful racing pilot._

_**TFA Visual Dictionary** _

* * *

**Five Months Later**

* * *

Han kissed Leia on the forehead and then his newborn daughter. He then motioned toward Ben with his arm, in a welcoming gesture, to come closer and take a look at his new sister.

How different her two babies births had been, Leia thought. One child born in war time, literally during an escape from fire while his father piloted the getaway ship. Her other born in peacetime, in a hospital with both parents present. How prophetic that thought would become was something Leia would not know for years after. Leia encouraged Ben to touch the baby and bond with her.

Han walked closer to Luke, and with his head, singled to his friend that he wanted to talk alone. Luke nodded his head back in understanding and the two walked out into the balcony.

It was hard for Leia not to notice the odd sight of her brother and her husband walking off together onto the hospital suite balcony. It became even more curious to her when Han saw her watching and shut the balcony door behind them.

"She's beautiful, Han." Luke congratulated his brother-in-law and dear friend.

"Like her mother." He smiled and then got serious. "Listen, Luke. I want Ben to know his sister."

"Of course. He should. I of all people know how important that is."

"Yeah, listen, I thought you could let Ben come stay with us, even just a few days a week."

"Han, I know this has been hard for you to understand, but Ben is in need of great help. There can be no break in his training. You know you and Leia are welcome to visit Ben as often as you want. And I can tell you, he's doing well, you've seen it yourself, he's made friends -"

"I _miss_ my son, Luke." Han's eyes were passionate, yet something was held in.

"You're even welcome to stay with us as long as you need,"

"Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind." Han walked toward the window and looked at his family. Leia caught his eyes with a 'what is going on out there' look on her face. "But not with - now that I -" He looked toward Luke. "Leia wouldn't be able to come with me and I won't leave my daughter. Maybe I can be a better father to her." He lower his head.

"What's going on with Ben, this has nothing to do with -"

"C'mon? How can I not feel that way, Luke?"

"Talk to Leia. Please. What does Leia say?"

"Same as you. What else is she going to say, Kid." He lowered his head.

Luke laughed. "You think maybe it's time you stopped calling me, Kid, Han." He smirked.

"Hey, you'll always be a kid to me - even with that cockamamie beard." He loosely pointed to Luke's beard with a smirk. Han sighed and looked away. "I love both my kids, so much, Luke," his voice sounded like he was confessing something, the emotion dripped from the base of his voice. He felt a conflicted loyalty toward both his children.

"I know." He put his hand on Han's shoulder. "And that's the best we can do." He sighed.

"I know what's it's like to grow up without your family." Han leaned against the edge of a small lift, almost sitting on it.

"So do I," Luke said with the kindness of a million hearts.

Han looked up at Luke and seemed to hold in an emotion of sorts, one he felt, but didn't think Luke deserved. "Listen, Luke, with _allllll_ respect….you… you and Leia didn't have it the way I did. Sure you didn't grow up with your biological family, but you grew up with two loving parents for nineteen years. I was left _alone f_ rom the age of five with nothin' but a first name and my wits about me. Savaging for anything. _You_ , Chewie, and Leia, you became the only family I ever knew. I don't want the life I had for my children." Luke again put his hand on Han's arm. "That's very important to me."

"That won't happen, Han. That's not what I'm doing. And if I didn't think I was protecting your son. Your children. As if they we're my own…. they are my own flesh and blood, Han. This is protecting them. "

"I know…." He nodded his head. "I know." He took a breath. "I've accepted that."

"But you still don't like it..." It wasn't a question, Luke knew.

"No." He looked at Luke. "I'm sorry, I don't," he said curtly and shook his head. "He's doing well, right? I mean he looks happy when I'm there, sometimes. You said he has friends?"

"He's doing _very_ well."

Han nodded his head, but it had a melancholy way about it.

Luke felt for his friend. "Go be with your family, Han, we don't have to get back until tomorrow morning. And then Ben and I will see you every month. And as often as you want to visit, Han. With your daughter... and Leia."

"I know…" He Han nodded his head understanding. He put his hand on Luke's shoulders. "I'm grateful, Buddy. Don't think this isn't me being grateful." He tilted his head. "I already see what you've done with the kid. If anyone can get through to him, it's you. I trust you with my life." And the two men hugged and Han patted Luke's back before lifting up. "Besides, you still owe me kid, I saved your life about half more times than you did mine." He hit his finger against his temple. "And I got a _long_ memory." He smiled and walked off back to the side of his family.

Luke smiled through the glass at his sister.

"I don't feel it, do you?" he asked Leia through The Force. There appeared to be no pull or cloud over the newborn child.

Leia smiled through her tears and nodded her head no. Luke sighed in relief. For Leia it didn't make sense for her to reveal her secret to Han - a secret Luke had no idea Leia hadn't told her husband. And by the time Leia knew who Snoke was there was no one around to tell anyway. It still didn't mean their daughter wouldn't be as vulnerable as Ben, but for now she was safe. And that was all Leia cared about.

* * *

But the peace of this life was not to last, and after a profound tragedy upended what had become normal for the Corellian, Solo returned to his old life as a tramp freighter captain, smuggler, and freelance law bender.

**TFA Visual Dictionary**

* * *

**5 Years Later**

* * *

Senator Leia Organa was dangling off a cliff. It was not how she anticipated she would be ending her day, let alone ending her life. Her blaster was nowhere in sight and she was losing her grip as a firm foot pushed down on the small fingers of her right hand, while her left hand swung in midair. She grunted, struggling to keep her balance, trying to send out a distress signal through the Force, thinking of her children and what would become of them when she was gone - she thought of Han. Leia was losing her grip, her ears filled with a loud buzzing sound, she couldn't hear anything else, and then suddenly the foot pushing down on her hand lifted off her fingers, sending her body backwards, her arms akimbo, failing her fingers free from the earth she gripped - this was it. And just as her life flashed through her mind's eye a familiar hand grabbed hold of her forearm, catching her in midair. Leia put out her other arm and the hands she knew by heart, and every scar they held, pulled her to safety at the top of the ledge.

"I got ya...easy..." Han said softly, as he brought her to a standing position at the top of the cliff.

Leia looked around and saw two men, including the one she assumed had tried to push her to her death dead from blaster burns she knew had come from Han's gun.

Leia had to catch her breath. "How did you know?"

"I told you that crew didn't set right with me."

Leia looked around and Han figured out right away what she was looking for. He reached down a few inches from his feet and picked up Leia's blaster and handed it to her.

She checked the power to be sure she still had a charge. "You followed me?"

"I was already at Luke's!" he said defensively.

"Han look out!" Leia shot an approaching man, behind Han, who fell to his feet, dead in front of them.

Han walked over to the body of the man who looked to be dressed in a familiar uniform of old. He leaned down. "These uniforms look familiar," he said and eyed her.

"Empire uniforms?" Leia was more than concerned.

"Someone is targeting you." Han stood up.

"The First Order. "

"My guess." He took in a breath of disgust. "Looks like their fashion is just as _creative_ as their politics, " Han scoffed.

"I've been trying to warn The Senate and all they want to do is sign a peace treaty. If they think they can stop me from bringing to light -"

"You think this could be an inside job? How many enemies do you have in that opposition party of yours?"

" _Unofficial_ opposition party. And do you have all day?"

Han looked over the boots of the dead man in front of him - they caught his attention for some reason. He squatted down in front of him for a better look. "Red stripe…" Han said to himself, with a thinking and worried look on his face. He was referring to the red stripe up the Empire wannabe's black boots. "Why do I feel like I've seen this before." He thought for another moment and then shook it off. "I'm getting you out of here, before more of these _yahoos_ show up. This isn't the type of party I care to stay around for."

Leia tried to tell Han something, but he wasn't listening - he did that when he was worried sometimes.

"Han!" She put her hand on his arm and got his attention.

"What?" He turned to her.

"Where is _our_ daughter?!" she asked as if she had already asked him before.

"She's safe. I left her at Luke's."

"She _hates_ not being with one of us."

"I know!" He took a breath. "I _wasn't_ about to take her with me."

"I"m sorry." She took a breath.

Han nodded his head and leaned in and kissed Leia on the forehead. "Let's get the hell out of here and back to our kids."

Leia nodded her head. Han took Leia's hand and they started toward The Falcon.

* * *

Leia and Han entered The Falcon and something didn't seem right. Han went right to the cockpit. Leia rubbed her arms and looked around oddly - she was cold.

"Damn it! The comlink isn't working…" Han took large steps into the galley and saw the concentrated look on Leia's face, causing his face to change in reaction, he knew his wife well enough to know she knew something.

"Han, it's cold," she said knowing full well what that meant.

"Nooo, nooo, nooo." Han ran toward the back of the ship. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Leia yelled to him, folding her arms for warmth.

"Trouble! The power grid got scorched!" Han shouted to her and then make his way through the galley again with long strides back into the galley. "The battery inverters are leaking power."

He sped past Leia into the cockpit. Leia could hear Han's discontent all the way in the galley and she laughed.

He called back to her again, "I took in some heavy fire on the landing. Shields must be on the fritz. I may have blown a hole in the donal capitator..."

"Use the CEC secondary back-up," she called to him, her called to him, her arms still folded.

He didn't answer, so she followed him into the cockpit. "Use the _secondary back-up_ ," she stressed.

"I only have _one_ back-up and it's half charged," he growled, playing with some toggles to be sure what was working and what wasn't.

"You came to rescue me with an uncharged emergency _backup generator_?"

"Hey, _sweetheart_ ," he said in a sarcastic tone from long ago. "When I left the house this morning I wasn't planning on _rescuing_ anybody..."

"Sweetheart?" she smirked. "You haven't called me sweetheart _like that_ in a long time."

"Yeah, well… " he grumbled.

Leia peered over his shoulder. "Your power levels are at sixty-six percent."

"Yeah, _well_ , they were at _ninety-nine_ when I left."

"You have a power leak."

Han had a 'thanks for the obvious observation' look on his face and then continued to assess the situation with his eyes and hands. "If we're leaking this much power even if we don't use the hyperdrive we'd barely get two parsecs away."

"We're easily six parsecs away from any civilized planet."

"Yeah…" Han agreed, but also spoke like he was thinking. "I'm gonna have to power down the entire grid. All major systems. Use the power we have to charge up the spares." He shook his head as he spoke.

"All major systems? Han, we'll freeze."

" _Hey_ , listen…" He turned to her. "It's _that_ or it takes twenty-five hours to charge these suckers and I still can't radio for help." He stood and walked towards her, causing her to back up and frame herself in the entry way. _"Not to mention_ if I could … _who knows_ what channels are safe for chatter. Your ship, _Senator,_ just got hijacked from the inside and your co-pilot killed. For all I know there's a political coup going on out there. I ain't takin' any risks _here_." He was serious, he meant taking any risks with her life. "I got blankets."

"Okay... " she smiled.

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes." She paused. "I didn't think anyone was coming for me."

"I always come for you," he said matter-of-factly.

Leia shivered and Han took large strides toward her and rubbed her arms for warmth.

"There blankets in the quarters." He nodded his head toward the back of the ship. "If we sleep out in the galley we can use the warmth of the core."

Leia nodded her head.

"I'm gonna fix this," he said to her with clearness in his face and an honesty in his voice. "This isn't my fault," he moaned in defense. And then Han's eyes opened wide and he put his finger up and off he went.

"Han!?" she yelled after him.

"Idea!" he bellowed and when Leia entered the galley again Han was gone. She heard the Falcon door close shut.

Leia looked around the Falcon, memories flooded her. And she felt a sense of melancholy. She didn't know why. Sure since the birth of their second child Han had become less and less her chauffeur or her bodyguard. Therefore, her time spent inside the Falcon was far more limited. Really traveling together had been a way for them to spend time alone, together, but once their daughter was born Han was spending more time with his little girl, taking her to see Ben as much as he could, and even agreeing to let her train with Luke when she was there. That was a big step for Han, although Leia suspected it was a compromise to see Ben more. Leia traveled with them as often as she could and sometimes even without Han or just with their daughter alone. Leia's only hope, in regards to her daughter, was that she could take what she had learned from raising Ben and apply it to her second born. And to her that meant early intervention as a safety precaution.

Leia heard the sound of Han's boots first, a familiar sound that sent nostalgic shivers up her spine, about a moment before Han's figure entered the cabin. He was holding two standard size portable independent power generators. Han dropped the generators on the galley floor with a loud crank that made Leia jump.

"That mini flyer they brought you here on is in three pieces, but I was able to salvage these."

"Those are too small to power The Falcon, even if we patch up the leak."

"I know," he said, walking past her and over to a locker in the corner. "Hold on."

"What's that?" she asked, as she saw Han taking something out of the storage unit.

Han carried the item he had selected towards his wife. "It's a heated blanket. We can plug it into the minis."

Leia laughed. "You still have that thing?

Han smiled. "It was the first gift you gave me." He sauntered over to Leia and handed her the blanket. "I mean other than my backside handed to me a pikar slab." He grinned large.

Leia took the blanket from Han. "You had _hibernation sickness_ \- " She shook her head and smiled at him slyly. "It wasn't a _gift._ It was to keep you warm so you wouldn't _die._ "

"Oh..." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You kept me warm, plenty." He put his hands on her arms. He saw the sweet smile on her face and was distracted by it for a moment. "You can call Luke through The Force, if you want. Have him come save you."

"No..." She smiled. "We're fine. It would only worry him. I don't like that we left her alone, that's all."

"I told her I'd be right back." He nodded his head at her reassuringly.

"She doesn't _understand_ that, Han. She's only _five_. Time is different."

"Blanket." He patted the blanket firmly. "Plug it into the small powerbox in the pocket. We'll still need the extra blankets. In the quarters." He pulled away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"To patch the leak. And I'm gonna plug the second generator into the locking system and the power cells in case we get company."

"I'll help."

"Usually, I'd say sure, but I only have one coat and a pair of gloves. It'll be quicker if I do it alone. Stay warm. The suns set soon." He rubbed her arms for warmth.

"When you can't feel your hands, stop."

"It won't take that long." He kissed her on the forehead and excited into the back.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

Leia could see the light from Han's flashlight and she could only guess Han's hands were as hard as rocks.

"Han!" she bellowed, still hearing him work, her breath starting to show in front of her.

"Almost done!"

She heard a large crank and a clanging before the light changed direction and she saw Han and the flashlight enter into the galley.

He shined the light toward Leia, putting him in a shadow, his face in darkness, the figure he cut, the gun holster and pants, it could have been Han from twenty-years ago.

"Scooch over." He motioned to her with his fingers.

Leia looked hesitant.

Han grinned sarcastically and his eyes shined. "Don't look at me with those blessed virgin eyes like we don't have two kids together." His eyes squinted at her.

"I'm sorry," Leia said in a very serious tone and moved over for him.

"Whoa, I was kidding…" He sat down next to her and got close under the blanket. Han let out a breath of tried relief, but Leia still looked uneasy. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking his bare hand and running it familiarly over her thigh.

"Your hands?"

Han looked at her oddly.

"You're hands. They're cold."

"Oh..." He lifted his hands off her, but couldn't stop staring, their bodies close.

"Here…." She took his hands and started to gently rub them for warmth. "The blanket will do the rest."

"I like this better," he said intently. Leia still looked odd to him. "Why are you uneasy?"

"We haven't been like this in a few months." She lifted Han's hands to her lips and blew on them with her warm breath.

"Keep doing that," he nodded his head with focused intent. "I like that."

Leia did what she was told.

Han looked at her intensely. "We share a bed, but you're _never_ in it. Or you're fast asleep when I get home. You have an important job, Leia. You _need_ to sleep," he said sweetly. "I don't wanna wake you."

"I miss you..." Leia said softly, she held her hands warmly on Han's hands.

"I'm right here…" He leaned in. "I haven't gone anywhere. All you have to do is roll over and talk to me." He paused. "Talk to me, Leia."

Leia took a moment before sharing her heart. "You've been so distant since Ben went away."

Han nodded his head and looked away. "I'm working on that. I am. I'm trying."

She put her hand on his face and smiled bitter sweetly. "I feel a part of you doesn't forgive me."

"That's not true," he was firm, and looked at her with sincerity.

Tears came to Leia's eyes. "I'd understood if you didn't."

"I trust you and Luke. I ain't lying when I say that. I want the best for that kid, you know that."

"You spend all your time-"

"She's our _daughter_ …"

"I'm not saying -"

"What _are_ you sayin'?"

"I feel like I'm losing you."

"To _our_ daughter?"

"No." She took a breath. "I cherish how close you are. But I feel like she's an excuse. I wonder…" She looked down. "When you came back after I sent Ben away, if I hadn't been pregnant… would you have -"

"Stayed? Yess," he stressed through gritted teeth.

"I can't bear to lose you, Han." She averted her eyes downward and let go of his hands.

"You never will…" He put his now warmed hand on her cheek and kissed her hard and soft and then she kissed him back soft and fast.

Leia felt like she might cry and she ran her arms around him, holding him tight. "You've been the one constant in my life for the last -"

"You'll do _fine_ without me, " he said sweetly. Han looked her dead in the eye and moved a loose strand of hair around her ear. "The other way around, I'm not so sure." Han slowly shifted his hands around Leia's back as if it was his own.

"And what would happen if our daughter - if it comes to that."

"No." He slide his hands off her and sat up, causing the blanket to fall around his waist.

"Han!" Leia sat up with him, the other blanket they were lying on now around her shoulders.

"No. We've discussed this. She's too young. No! I won't - I won't let you take her away from me - I mean…" He took a breath. "I didn't mean it that way, " he said deeply and shook his head. He leaned back on his calves and the back of his heels and grumbled. "I'm sorry."

"No. I know just what you meant." She lowered her head feeling ashamed of her past actions.

"I took her to Luke's today, didn't I?" He sounded defensive, but looked her directly in the eye.

"You were already there? I thought you meant you dropped her off."

"Yes. I knew you weren't able to take her. So I did." He sighed. "Under the blanket, c'mon." He motioned behind her.

"Han…" She smiled and arched her head, as she reclined backwards and he leaned down next to her.

Han made sure the heated blanket was secure over them both. "I agreed. We compromised. I'm tryin' here," he said soft yet gruff.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek before he could say another word. Their eyes met and he softened.

"I want what's best for her Leia, but she's nothing like Ben was as a baby, she's so calm and…. ya know, nothing like us," he joked and then paused. "Like Luke." He grimaced, "Sweet."

She put her hand on his face. "You can be calm and sweet sometimes too, ya know."

"This is just hard for me to understand. I'm _trying_ here. I really am. I want what's best for our kids, Leia, but I miss him."

"I miss him too." She paused. "It killed me to send him away."

"I know." His words dripped with emotion and conflict.

Han got teary eyed himself and became speechless, Leia could feel the knot in Han's chest. She kissed him and he kissed her back hard and fast. They become ensconced with each other.

"I missed this…" she breathed out as they parted. "I miss you."

* * *

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, _Sweetheart_." And for the first time in a long time the married couple made love.

Han woke up suddenly in the early morning. He felt warm, but it wasn't Leia's body on his chest or her hair covering most of his body, it was the heat. The plan had worked. He smirked to himself and pumped his hand. He slowly shifted himself from Leia's embrace and let her stay sleeping on the floor, tucking the blanket over her as he exited their makeshift bed.

He walked into the cockpit and yawned, looking out on the suns rising in the east, checking the controls of the Falcon to be sure his baby was in working order. They should have enough of a charge to get to Luke's and pick up their daughter and back home in time to read her a bedtime story. Maybe Ben would speak to him before he left. And even if he wouldn't, Han told himself he would keep trying if it killed him.

Suddenly, Leia's blood curdling scream broke Han Solo's' good mood indefinitely. He had never heard his wife scream in such a way.

"LEIA!?" he bellowed and ran steadfast to her side. She was breathing heavy, raving and he couldn't get her to look at him.

"Ben!" she screamed. "Nooo. Bennnn!" Her breath was heavy and labored.

"Leia!? What's wrong? Did something happen to Ben? What's happened!?" He knew his wife often had Force visions of future or current events, so he trusted her screams were legitimate.

"He killed them all," she said with a haunted gaze and a rusty tone to her voice.

"Who?"

She didn't speak.

"Who!?" He shook her. "Who!?"

Leia looked at Han with cold eyes. "Ben. He killed them. All of them." Her breaths were low and painful. "So many deaths. I feel - allll of them all." She let out a painful cry and held her stomach. "He… he…." She tried to speak and couldn't. "It's happened."

"Who killed them all? Who? Is Ben all right?" He took in deep breaths through his nose, deep erratic breaths. He couldn't process what his wife was implicating their son in.

"Luke's - at Luke's…." Leia sputtered out.

Han grimaced and sucked in all the emotion he had in him. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and made his way to the cockpit in four long strides.

He started the Falcon and yelled to his wife "Leia!? Get in here! Leia!?" He was beside himself.

Leia walked onto the cockpit in a trance, she could barely walk. She almost hung in the doorframe of the cockpit as if her body was made of sand. Han saw her there. He sat up and brought her to the co-pilot seat and sat her down.

Han started to sweat as he sat down in the pilot's seat. Had this already happened? Or was this something in the future they could stop. All he knew was he was frightened to death.

"Blood…" Leia uttered. "So much blood." She took a breath and choked out a whisper, "Kylo Ren."

Han turned to her when she said it. It was a name he didn't know yet, but it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. And the dead look in his wife's eye couldn't make him think of any scenario except getting to his children, to Luke - alive. Han couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach at the thought that he had left his daughter there. And as The Falcon flew into hyperspace he flashed to just hours before at the Jedi academy

"Breha…" Leia breathed. "Breha…" Was the last thing he heard until he was entirely engulfed in the memory.

* * *

**The Day Before**

* * *

Han and Luke watched over Han and Leia's daughter, now five, sparring with a partner around her age, both with light wooden lightsabers.

"She's doing really well, Han, look at her."

"I just don't know," Han grumbled and looked away.

"Bringing her here once a month is fine. But she's too young. She hates to be left alone."

"She wouldn't be alone, Han."

"Hey, Kid, you know what I mean," he murmured.

Luke laughed. "You think maybe it's time you stopped calling me Kid, Han."

"I hope _never_." Han smirked, patted Luke on the back and then looked over at his daughter adoringly.

Luke saw the love and concern in Han's eyes. Han took his arm off Luke and walked closer to the sparing children. "She's too young, Luke." Han looked down at his hands. "You both took my son away after only ten years, at least give me some time with my daughter."

"Han…."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I'm lashing out. I'm sorry." he shook his head. "You've done wonders with Ben, I'm grateful."

"It's still hard. I understand. It's hard on Leia too."

"I know." He held in the emotion. "I compromised. Once a month. I don't want to happen to her what happened to Ben. When she's older then we'll talk." Han's daughter turned and waved at her father and his face lit up. "She isn't like Ben when was he was her age, somethin' different. Maybe she doesn't have that balance Ben has, maybe….she doesn't have to be a Jedi."

"We all have it, Han. Her midichlorian rate was through the roof. All the Skywalkers."

"Yeah…" Han lowered and nodded his head. "You don't know how it feels, Luke. To wanna help your children and feel… feel so helpless."

"They're my family too, Han."

"So you keep reminding me," he joked. Then something seemed to suddenly come to Han. "Captain!"

"What?"

"Of course. Why didn't I - damn it." Han shook his head and started for the main house and the landing strip. "I gotta go, Luke. I'll be back!"

"Whoa, Han, what's wrong, something's wrong. Leia? I'd feel something if she was in trouble."

"She got picked up this morning by a new advance team. All new crew. Except the co-pilot. Made me uneasy. I smelled trouble. Told her not to go. Leia said if something was wrong she'd feel it through The Force. Like The Force _trumps_ my gut. No offence, Buddy." He pointed his finger in Luke's direction. "Still, something didn't sit right about 'em. Couldn't put my finger on it." Han pushed his way into the main house's lobby and took his blaster from a lock box on a table near the front door. He checked to be sure it was in working order. No weapons but sabers were allowed on the camp training grounds. "One of the aids called me _Captain_ Solo. _No one_ working in government calls me Captain Solo. They call me _General_ Solo and I _damn_ _well_ hate it, but they do. You haven't felt it because my bet it is hasn't happened yet."

"You can't go alone, Han."

"I have too." Han made his way out of the main cabin and towards the Falcon on a small landing strip. "I know you can't leave the children. I wouldn't ask you to do that. Stay here. I'll be back,"

"Wait for backup, Han. Ben will be back soon."

"I'm not bringing my kid along, who knows what I'm getting into. I'm not waiting. I don't know how much time I have." Han saw there was a ship parked in his way. "Hey!" he shouted. "Get that _thing_ out of my way, will ya!? Yeah! That!" He pointed to the ship. "Now!" he demanded. "I don't have all day!" He shook his head and continued walking toward The Falcon. "I don't wanna radio the ship. It could tip 'um off. I'll radio back when I know she's safe." He turned to Luke. "Can you?"

"I'll watch her - go." Luke nodded his head at Han.

"Daddy!" Han heard his daughter's voice call to him and she ran up in a screaming panic. "Where did you go!?"

Han leaned down and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, I have to go help your mother, but I'll come back for you, I promise." He kissed her forehead and she started to cry.

"Shhhhh…Sunshine." He smiled. "Stay here. I'll come back for you. "I'll come back, Sweetheart. I promise."

Those last words echoed in Han's ears as he flew the Falcon back to Luke's as fast as he could. Fearful of what he and Leia were about to find. He took Leia's hand at one point and squeezed it, but her mind was off somewhere.

By the time The Falcon landed at the academy Leia was more lucid, but filled with the pain of so much loss, so much overwhelming loss she couldn't feel her own children. The rain poured down on them as they exited The Falcon.

There were no landing lights and that made Han uneasy, not that he couldn't land the ship, but because that gave him a sense of dread and doom. Before they had exited The Falcon he took Leia's blaster off the seat next to him and almost shoved it in her chest. "C'mon." He wasn't leaving her on the ship alone.

They had only gone two feet outside the Falcon when Leia's knees buckled. Han took hold her to help her balance. She nodded him off that she was fine and they walked around in a daze coming across one dead body after another. Han noticed right off they weren't killed with blasters but with lightsabers.

"Noooo…." Han said to himself, as the words "Ben couldn't have done this" ran through his head. He wasn't even walking any more, but stumbling through the mud. The rain relentless and unbearably coming down in sheets on them. They were now on a muddy field where just hours before Han had watched his daughter spare.

Suddenly, a large wind seemed to come towards them and Han and Leia gazed up to see a large black command shuttle, which to Han looked like an old Empire souped-up tie-fighter, take off from the center of the muddy playing ground.

"Ben…" Leia voiced like a plea. "Ben is on that ship."

Han ran as fast as he could toward it.

"Han, no!" Leia yelled and ran after him. The muddy ground acting like quicksand and slowing them down.

Han could only watch as the ship took off before he could reach it. That was when Han first noticed the sea of dead students around him, bodies so covered in mud and blood they were unrecognizable in the shadow of the lights from his son's ship. Han heard something, a familiar, beep and turned to see R2 and Luke beside the droid on the ground, wounded.

"Luke!?" Han took Luke by the arm "What happened? Did Ben?" He couldn't say it. "Did Ben do this?" he growled.

Luke couldn't speak and he nodded his head and fell to to the ground. Han took in deep breaths through his nose. "Where is my daughter?"

Leia came into earshot and heard the exchange. By this time Ben's ship was gone.

"Breha!" Leia screamed and ran into the sea of mud. "Breha!" She was frantic.

Han ran in the other direction. "Rey!" he screamed her nickname.

"Breha!"

"Rey!" His voice cracked. His little Rey of sunshine. Time no longer had meaning and they both had no idea how long they screamed their daughter's name into the night.

Leia fell to her knees, smack into the mud, she looked at her hands and they were covered in mud and blood and all she could do was scream out. "I can't feel her!" Leia screamed. "Han, I can't… I can't feel her." She went numb.

Hearing his wife scream, Han Solo, exhausted and wet to the bone, fell to his knees on the wet dirt. The two of them haunted and emotional. The distance between them on the playing ground, Han on one side of the field and Leia on the other, was only physical but it visually represented the future of their relationship.

Suddenly, In front of them, a large hologram was projected in the sky and on every known planet in the universe - like a giant playing screen. It was the mask of a being the future would know as Kylo Ren - a black helmet covered the face of the boy who was once their son. Leia knew right away who was under that mask. From Leia's reaction Han now knew too.

It looked like he was being protected from the dais of The Galactic Senate and their son was being introduced by the new head of The First Order, Supreme Lead Snoke. And when Leia felt Snoke's presence, even though the holo projection, her stomach sank. It was him - he was the one she had felt for so many years - the cloud had revealed itself as flesh and blood. Snoke began to speak.

"We come today to speak to you in peace. Because a great injustice has been perpetrated on you and the galaxy. Your entire foundation was built on lies and corruption. Today, my new apprentice and his comrades The Knights Of Ren, has taken down the _parasite_ known as The Jedi Order. The grandson of Darth Vader, known by his birth name as Anakin Skywalker." The audience gasped. And then a data file was projected on the screen showing the truth to the entire universe. Snoke appeared again. The son of your founder, Senator, Leia Organa: Ben Solo." Ben took off his mask to show the crowd who he was. "Your New Republic was built on _lies_. I give you Kylo Ren - the Jedi killer…" Ben put his mask back on it sent shivers up Leia and Han's entire body. The villain, Leia and Han had refused to understand was now not only her father, but their own son.

* * *

Leia sat motionless with her eyes glazed over, a blanket around her shoulders, as she sat in a chair in Luke's quarters.

"I found him…" Han had kicked open the door with Luke's arm around his shoulder, he didn't look so good.

Leia dropped her blanket and ran to her brother, helping him and taking his arm over her own shoulder for support. The he two of them helped Luke to his bed at the other side of the room.

"I have to go…" Luke muttered, and then groaned in pain.

"You're going nowhere, Kid. I'm takin' care of this."

"Where are you going?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"I"m goin' after Ben," he was firm.

"Han, it's too dangerous. He's with the First Order now."

"He's our son. He knows where Rey is."

Luke started to murmur again, "I have to find the temple before Ben does…" Luke tried to get up and Leia ran to him to make him stop. He looked pale and weak. Luke groaned in pain, he seemed delirious.

"Rey's gone," Leia said to Han through tears.

"I don't believe that!" he growled.

"Han!" she yelled at him, but he wouldn't listen. She tried to chase him, but she heard Luke fall to the ground behind her with a thud. Leia's instinct was to quickly run to her brother's side.

"I need to go…." Luke's voice was grave and gravel like.

Leia turned to where Han had gone, her loyalties torn, but when she took the door into view her husband was gone.

"I failed you…" Luke drowned out.

Leia looked at her brother, her eyes filled with tears. "Shuuussh, don't. Save your energy," she scolded him in a loving, motherly tone.

"You trusted me with your children, and I failed." He groaned. "I failed you and Han. I failed Ben."

Leia nodded her head no, but her face and her feelings said more to Luke than he could bear. And both siblings could feel it all. Their own pain, Han's pain, and all the people who were no longer of the natural galaxy.

Leia could feel the shame in Luke's heart, the menace to the galaxy he felt he now was in his soul from his inability to stop his Nephew from embracing the dark side. And most importantly his fear of confronted a decision that could turn him to the dark side – a decision to murder or not murder his own sister's child. A child he loved like his own. The next day he was gone, and his secret map to the Jedi Temple along with it.

Han made his way into The Galactic Senate rotunda with his blaster raised. He took fast and determined steps, still in a state of shock as to what had happened. He reached a crowd of people watching a procession of First Order soldiers, all in black, with white Stormtroopers guarding them. He hadn't seen Stormtroopers in two decades and the sight made him sick to his stomach with disgust. The design had hardly a change to them– right down to the boots. The second thing he noticed were a group of uniformed officers that passed by him with a lone red stripe up their boots. His mouth gapped open, looking for his son, his confidence and bravado at its full hilt. He saw Ben and The Supreme Leader begin to pass and he stepped out of the crowd toward the procession.

"Ben!" Han shouted and the entire crowd gasped and made noises of upheaval. "Where is your sister!?" Two guards took Han by the arms and tried to restrain him, but he pushed against them, trying to get to his son. "Where is she!?" He was quickly disarmed and held at bay from advancing toward Snoke and his son.

Supreme Leader Snoke waved off the guards and the Stormtroopers pointing blasters at Han. Snoke then turned to his young apprentice.

"Why wouldn't she be with all the other Jedi? Kylo Ren come." And Kylo Ren stepped forward.

"His name is _Ben_."

"Ben Solo is no more. The spawns of a mere smuggler is no lineage for a great warrior, the grandson of _Darth Vader_. A Skywalker. Reborn."

"Where is my daughter!? Where's Rey!?"

"Tell him, Kylo Ren. Where is his _daughter_? Tell him what you did with her."

"Supreme Leader…." Kylo spoke with his head down.

Han was taken aback by the new sound emanating from his son's mask.

"Tell your father. Where is Breha Organa-Solo?" Snoke said her name with great disgust.

Kylo Ren stepped forward. "I killed her."

The crowds gasped again. Han fell to his knees like he had been punched in the gut

His son continued speaking. "I am the chosen one. The chosen one I remain." His voice was so cold. "I will bring balance to the force."

The Stormtroopers present began to walk toward Han to escort him out.

"Let him be." Snoke waved his hand. "He is no Jedi. He is no threat to us. Look at him. Weak. Foolish with his emotions. Come, Ren. We must complete your training."

Han took in heavy and uneven breaths.

"He told me he killed her, " was all Han could say when he returned home. It was the last thing he ever said about his daughter.

* * *

A broken man Han Solo gradually returned to smuggling, with Chewie at his side. Leia was run out of The Senate, labeled a warmonger, a liar for hiding her secret parentage, and returned to what she did best - running a Rebellion.

Leia never saw Luke again after that day, no matter how hard she tried. Han she never needed to find, she could always find him, through the Force, or in her bed. They couldn't keep away, but then one day Han just stopped coming around. He watched Leia start The Resistance from the sidelines with pride, but he couldn't fight their son, he couldn't fight alongside her. He was a broken shell of who he used to be. Leia did what she also did best - she kept on surviving. Her only hope, a feeling in her gut, that there was still light left in her son, that she could save him. Everything she had heard from Luke, regarding their father, she had failed to understand, it was all now happening to her.

And all Han felt like to his wife was a reminder of everything their son had done. In his guilt Han convinced himself he and Leia couldn't have done anything to stop their son, but like Luke he felt responsible. They all did. And so the save Leia anymore pain, he stayed away, no matter how much pain it caused him. This was the only narrative that helped Han Solo sleep at night. He thought it was what she wanted, but it was the farthest from the truth. It would be six more years before she would see her husband again, in the flesh, and for the last time. Arriving on her doorstep with the ship she knew he secretly had lost years prior.

"Don't tell, Leia," Han mumbled into a drink of his sorrows to his co-pilot Chewbacca, but of course Chewie had. To Han Solo the loss of The Falcon was the last nail in the coffin of who he used to be. His hope was gone.

When Leia stepped off her ship and saw him for the first time after so long, she smiled at the sight of him, a kind understanding smile. Because they were both going through the same pain. She accepted why he left and she never faulted him. He drove her crazy, but her heart would always feel for the man who owned her heart. She thought he had left because of his pain. She had no idea until he told her he had left to help her forget.

"You think I want to forget him? I want him back," she declared to Han about their son.

And he looked on her with nothing but compassion. And when he walked out onto that catwalk to bring their son "home" as he had been commanded - he did it like he had done everything in the last forty years - for her. And as untrue as it was Leia couldn't help but feel responsible. After all it was a family trait.

Leia was skipping ahead and she wasn't ready to do that now. She wasn't ready to face that moment yet and she felt herself being pulled back further into the past to the last time she saw him. How emotional she got when he was near. How it shocked her, yet what didn't shock her was how much she had missed him. At least she was able to tell him about Snoke, something she had tried to tell him before he left, but it was too late. Confess her sins to him. And to lift him up the way he deserved. That he was strong enough to save their son. Together they could save him; not apart. That she had been wrong. She couldn't do it alone. Echoing Han's words to her when both their children were still in the womb. It was a huge shift in their relationship and they both felt it. The last six years had taught her a lot. But then so had the first twenty years of their marriage. They were two halves of the same whole, now and always. Always entwined together like the gold strands that linked her mother's ring to the two jewels they held. A ring she kept close to remind her what she was fighting for: her children, dead or alive. She fought for the living as much as she fought for the dead now. And she would be sure they would not have died in vain.

"Bring our son home." Was the last thought that ran through Han's head and Leia had heard it. He forgave their son and Leia wasn't sure how she could forgive him, but she had to go on fighting. If she didn't go on fighting, if she didn't survive to fight another day Han Solo's death would be in vain. And until her last breath she would be sure that never happened.

After all he had promised her stars and poetry... and he had delivered.

[Continue To STORY ENDING Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544465/chapters/14972416)


	3. Myth Theory B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Mellcrawler part of this theory has been dunked.

**B**

_But the peace of this life was not to last, and after a profound tragedy upended what had become normal for the Corellian, Solo returned to his old life as a tramp freighter captain, smuggler, and freelance law bender._

**_TTFA Visual Dictionary_ **

* * *

**Almost Fifteen Years Later**

* * *

Han Solo was missing. This was a fact.

"Captain Solo, has not return to your quarters, Mistress Leia," C3PO whispered into Leia's ear in the middle of a meeting.

Leia crooked her head. "He should have been back from Luke's hours ago…"

"Commander Chewbacca is in your office and he has not seen him for quite some time…"

"Chewie's here? Where's The Falcon?"

"Also, gone," the droid said with despair.

Leia stood; it was more out of instinct than necessity, which caused the people in the room, other Senators and their staff, to rise along with her in surprise.

"I'm sorry… I need to attend to a personal matter."

* * *

**5 Years Before**

* * *

"What do you mean you sent him away?" Han's face contorted as he bellowed at his wife.

Leia hadn't seen him that angry at her in years. "I didn't want to do this, Han. I had to. I had to for our son's sake. Please listen to me. I've exhausted all measures in my arsenal to help him, _believe me_. We had to send him to train with Luke. We talked about this..."

"We? _We_? You. You sent him away, _not_ me."

"I'm worried we'll lose him to the dark side, Han."

"The dark side!? He's just a kid. A _good_ kid!" Han pointed his finger at Leia.

"So was Vader."

"Vader? Now you sound like Luke?" he huffed. "How can you think our kid would have _any_ of that monster inside 'um." He looked at Leia with a hurtful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"That's not what this is about, please Han, sit down, let me explain. You didn't see what I saw - it scared me half to death. I just couldn't _wait_ for you to get home." she stopped and watched Han put his jacket on. "Where are you going?"

"To bring our son home." And Han walked out the door.

"Han, please!" Leia yelled, as the door slammed behind her husband and in her face. Leia was left devastated and alone. She had no idea she was two months pregnant at the time.

* * *

**9 Months Later**

* * *

The first cries of their daughter seemed to bring Han and Leia together after a hard nine months of strife. Their daughter has been born during a time of peace in the galaxy, yet at a hard time in their marriage. A strong contrast between her son's birth during the last throngs of war and the first blooms of their love. Their bonds had grown stronger, and their lives more complicated, but they swore it would never tear them apart.

* * *

**Almost 5 Years Later**

* * *

Leia found Chewie in her office, holding their four, nearly five year old, daughter on his hip, the young girl's arms around his neck. Chewie roared when he saw Leia.

"No, I haven't seen him since the three of you left to visit Ben."

Chewie's visits were infrequent, ever since he and Han had retired from smuggling and Chewie returned to his family, therefore it made Han's absence even more curious. After all Chewie's Wookie life debt had always been about one thing and one thing only. Making sure a man who called himself Solo was never alone - and that position had already been filled.

* * *

Leia sat in a chair in her living room, her daughter on her lap, hugging her for dear life, anger running through Leia's extremities like nervous energy. A representative from the local New Republic planetary police, along with a seated plainclothes officer, Officer Kas, who did nothing but ask Leia mundane questions, faced her. Office Kas was the kind of man under different circumstances, she mused, Han would have liked very much - they probably would have gone out for drinks together. Leia did not feel that kind of affection for Office Kas.

"I don't see how any of this is helpful in finding my husband," Leia remarked, with the sternest face she had at her disposal.

Officer Kas leaned back in his chair. "Senator Organa, we still don't know if your husband is even missing."

"He hasn't checked in with his best friend, he didn't pick up his daughter this afternoon and he hasn't checked in with me. He's missing."

"And his ship too, huh?"

The Officer seemed to insinuate something Leia didn't like. Office Kas instantly got Leia's chilly response to his remark, sending his eyes awkwardly down at the data card / notes in his hand. "Perhaps he went off for a joy ride - a drink with the boys. Blow off some steam."

"My husband is a family man, Officer Kas, he wouldn't _blow off_ picking up his own daughter for a drink or a joy ride. That's not the type of man he is."

"Listen, your highness, _Senator_ \- sorry. I'm here because you're an important and high profile stateswoman on this planet - in The New Republic and its big news when a famous ex-rebel General goes off planet without leaving a letter for his wife and kid. But... eh… until two moons past this system I can't report anyone missing from anywheres."

C3PO interjected. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. Perhaps he went back to visit Master Luke and Master Ben, it's not like he hasn't done it before."

"Has he?" Officer Kas's interest was piqued.

Leia pursed her lips and her voice became stern. "He would _tell me_."

C3PO didn't think that was correct. "What about the time -"

Chewbacca roared to stop the droid from speaking.

"How rude, I am only informing this officer of -"

Chewbacca roared again.

"Well! I have never been treated so rudely," the droid huffed.

The officer leaned into Leia. "So, he's left before?"

"He was just _there_ , why would he go back," Leia interjected sternly.

"What was the longest he's gone without contacting you?" Officer Kas asked.

"Once." Leia corrected the officer reluctantly. "Once he left without informing me - that was five years ago -"

"How long?"

"How long was he gone?"

"Yeah…." Kas leaned in.

Leia looked down at her daughter in her arms and seemed to be unsure how to answer.

"How long, Senator…?" Officer Kas asked again.

"Almost two months," Leia droned, knowing full well what the officer would insinuate from her comment and she did not like it one bit. "It was just before I found out I was pregnant with my daughter."

"And this _Master_ Luke and _Master_ Ben - he goes to visit them a lot? Unannounced."

"Yes," C3PO interrupted. "He was very upset when Master Ben was sent away -"

"And Master Ben is?" The Officer asked.

"Our son." Leia informed him in a stoic voice. "Ben is our son."

"You just have the two kids?" He made a note on his datapad.

"Yes. And since our daughter was born he almost always takes her with him to visit her brother..."

"Almost always?"

"Sometimes he goes alone." Leia paused. "Almost always we go together."

" _Almost always,_ huh? Are you and General Solo having any… domestic issues?"

Leia huffed. "I seriously don't understand how this line of questioning will help to find my husband and his ship. Every moment we spend jib-gabbing only wastes pressure time. Precious time _he may not_ have."

"You act like your husband has enemies, Senator. Care to elaborate?"

"I'm afraid we would be here all day."

The Officer stood. "Look, I'm sorry, Senator, but I can't send my men and woman out on a wild bantha chase until two moons have past and I can't file a missing person's reports, and even _then_ I can't waste good people out on a runaway husband, that may or may not be missing, no matter who he and his wife mean to The New Republic."

"Officer Kas, if it weren't for me and my husband you wouldn't have a _Republic_ to begin with."

"And I thank you both for your service." He tipped his hat to Leia and then he and his underling left the Organa-Solo home.

Leia looked like she could kill someone. Being dismissed was not something Leia Organa-Solo could take sitting down. And she was calling in backup.

Leia and Chewie took three large blasters from a stockpile, she and Han had locked in the basement, into an overnight bag. Leia then kissed her daughter goodbye and she and Chewie made their way to the ship landing outside her home.

There, waiting for them, was a ship - the Mellcrawler 2. And waiting at the ship's entrance was none other than its owner: Lando Calrissian.

"I understand you're in need of a ship, Princess." He put his arms out and smiled wide.

"Lando." Leia hugged him. "Thank you for coming."

Chewie and Lando also hugged - it had been much longer since the two had seen each other.

Lando looked around, "What? Where's my little ewok? Where's that kid of yours?" He looked around disappointed.

"It isn't safe for her. I'm leaving her here with Threepio and the droids."

"Leia, what's going on?" Lando asked with an air of anticipation. "You said Han's missing? I thought you meant the Falcon broke down on some planet ...how long has he been gone?"

"Less than a day… but something's wrong, Lando - this doesn't seem right." She got agitated and spoke fast. "He hasn't left me - he wouldn't leave his family. No matter what…. _problems_ we're having." She didn't sound like herself, perhaps Officer Kas had gotten to her.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Leia. I would never say that. But I mean, this is Han we're talking about. Sure he hasn't just torn off in years, but still… and what kind of problems are you two having? I see you two together, everything seems fine."

"He doesn't forgive me, Lando. For sending Ben away." She averted her eyes from his stare.

"He told you this?" Lando seemed shocked by this realization.

"No. He won't admit it, but I can feel it… I feel his distance." She lowered her head. "If he'd really left me I'd know it. This doesn't seem right."

Chewie roared in agreement.

"Okay. Okay. We'll find him." Lando assured her. "We'll find Han. I promise."

Leia took a large blaster out of the carry-on bag Chewie was holding and cocked it. "But if he did leave me, I'm gonna kill 'um."

Lando laughed, "We should all be so lucky to have a woman like you in our lives. C'mon."

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

* * *

Lando, Leia and Chewie all sat in the cockpit and looked upon the large bulk freighter ship in front of them - their faces in an almost frozen state of trepidation.

Lando spoke first. "Well, my scanners tell me the The Falcon's in the belly of that ship. " He turned to Leia. "Is Han on that ship?"

Leia's face was pensive and serious. 'Yes... I can feel him."

Lando shook his head. "That ship is huge, who knows how many people are on it - or what's awaiting us. And if I was somehow responsible for your kids becoming orphans I'd never forgive myself. We need back-up. And _lots_ of it. We should call Luke."

"No!" Leia put her hand on Lando's arm. "We can't call Luke. If anything happens to him right now the Jedi order dies with him." She took a breath. "We can't put him in danger."

"Okay, but then we better go back to that planet of yours and get as many people as we can convince to come back with us. It sounded like the authorities aren't much help - not to mention what we are about to do may not be up to _code_. I can call in some of my people, but i doubt they're get here quicker, and time may not be on our side. You and Han still have those stockpile of blasters? The A280s? "

"Yeah…" She waited to hear his plan.

Lando had a determined and concerned look on his face. "Good. Because I think we're gonna need it. 'cause now I recognize that ship."

"You do?" Leia was already worried.

"Yeah… " Lando shook his head. "Got hijacked about two months ago off a trade route in the Rafa System, an old buddy of mine was on it - he was lucky to get out alive."

"From whom?"

"The Irving Boys..." Lando, Leia and Chewie knew that wasn't a good thing for Han. "That ship now belongs to The Irving Boys." Chewie roared.

* * *

**5 hours before**

* * *

In the belly of a large dark ship the limp body of a man, with a cloth bag over his head, was being dragged across a steel grate floor by two men. The cling clang of the hidden man's boots were the only sound heard. Cling. Clang. Clank. Once they had covered the length of the ship the men threw the man into a chair. All in front of a group of three other men and two woman, all dressed in various states of mismatched clothing and blasters strapped to their sides. One of the younger men tore the bag off of their captive's head to reveal the face of an unconscious, middle aged, Han Solo.

"Well, WAKE 'UM UP!" gruffly yelled a grey-haired man about Han's age, who appeared to be the leader.

Another younger boy who looked very much like the two men who had dragged Han in, since they were brothers, took a basin of water and threw it in Han's face. The water instantly brought Han to consciousness while simultaneously making the man feel like he was drowning. Han lower his head and coughed deeply, trying to get his bearings while at the same time figuring out his hands were tied behind him.

"You got old… Han…" The older man spoke with a gravel tone in his voice, and then spit two inches from Han's feet.

Han, covered in water, which dripped off his face and onto the ground, slowly raised his head to see who was speaking to him - that voice, why did he know it.

"Zol Hetter? Is that you?" Han squinted his eyes for a better look.

"Oh, so you remember me, huh?" The man walked out of the shadows.

"How could I forget…" Han smirked. "You owe me fifty-thousand credits."

"I owe you!?" Zol almost spit fire.

And then one of the thugs surrounding Han hit him in the head with the back end of a blaster. The crowd laughed.

Han tried to recoup with a splitting headache. "Maybe I was mistaken there… ya know, you know me. I was never any good at math, Zolie." He spit out some of the water and sweat that had deposited in his mouth, now mixed with blood. "It's been what? Twenty years since we last saw each other. More?" He raised his eyebrows for a moment.

"Twenty-two. And last I remember you left me holding the bag. I did five years for that and you disappeared with my money."

"Now, Zol…" Han gestured with his head and tried to charm the man with his eyes.

Han's face only made Zol Hetter angrier. "And then what do I find out - what do I see on the news but my dear old friend _Han Solo_ \- married to a _Princess_ with two kids - running the same con I taught him…"

"Con? What Con?" This was not going where Han was expecting this conversation to go.

"The _marriage_ con - but you really seem to be in it for the long haul - how much money does this Princess have?"

"None." Han said with shock. "She's not a princess of _anything anymore_." Han played it light, being sure to hide any of his true feelings with lies and bravado. "Whole planet. Gone. Space dust. Years ago. She's a royal in name only. See, you're barkin' up the wrong tree trunk, here, Zolie. I'd look into where you get that Intel of yours, huh? Sounds _faulty_ to me." He spit out another mouth full of blood and water.

"You married a _title_? I don't believe that for a second." He slowly walked forward and closer to Han. "You're telling me _Han Solo_ fell in love, went legit, married a princess and lived happily ever after... C'mon, Han, what's the catch, what's the haul? What, huh? She get a big payday when one of the kids turns twenty-one? After you've been married a certain amount of time? It's gotta be. C'mon. What's the _con?"_ He was now in Han's face.

Han wasn't sure how to react. His thoughts weren't just for himself now, they were for his family. His mother friend meant business.

Zol Hetter took a few steps back. "Han, you know who these boys here?"

Han looked over at three young men, two of which he was pretty sure he remembered had jumped him outside his home. In fact, the youngest one of the bunch still had a spittle of blood on the left side of his mouth from where Han had decked him.

"No…" Han decided to be very careful with his words all of a sudden.

"These here are The Irving Boys. I'm sure you've heard of 'em?"

Han eyed them from the corner of his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah… yeah I heard of 'um…"

It wasn't like Han could see much of anything with a splitting headache and the low lighting.

"I would say they have the best reputation in the business…. of ship hijacking that is. Just in case you forgot. Also known for being pretty brutal, _callous_ individuals. For fun. See, I got them to hijack me this freighter here and come with me… to find you, Han. Sweet, little, _rebel_ …. you. That's right? I believe you're a war hero now?" He laughed and Han wanted to laugh with him, play along, but his gut told him something was coming. "See, I told them I could get the biggest bounty in the galaxy." He pointed to The Falcon docked at the other end of the ship. "Your baby….I promised them the Falcon."

"And the money!" One of The Irving Boys yelled.

"Yeah…" Zol walked right up into Han's face. "So… maybe if you're good. I let you keep the ship. So. Tell. Me. How do we get to her money? The ship or _the girl,_ Han." Zol looked into Han's eyes and waited as sweat and water continue to drip off Han's forehead.

"You stay away my family," he grunted. There was a long pause and Han took a deep breath and rethought his course of action. "There's no pay out, Zol. I promise. I give you the pass codes to our accounts - just take the money… and go."

"Nayyyy… nayyyya. NOOO!" Zol yelled in Han's face. He then stepped back. "Seen those. Not enough!" He shook his head. "Seems to me… if you and your _Princess_ can't give me the money I _want_. Then I'll just take it." He turned his hand into a firm fist. "Either you give it to me or The Republic does. I couldn't care less." He motioned to The Irving Boys. "Go get the wife and daughter. Bring 'em here."

"No. Nooo!" Han started to shake, trying to get free of his capture, his face a mess with anger. "Don't you hurt them, Zol! _Take_ me. You have me! You don't need too-"

"Shut him up!" Zol snarled.

One of the women came over to Han, who was still pleading for his family's life, and put the bag back over his head. He was now silenced. There was nothing he could do. Han Solo's nightmare had come true - his past had returned to hurt his family. And the nightmare was just beginning.

* * *

"Lando!" Leia shouted from the back of her house, a sense in the Force ran up the back of her head like hot needles. But it was too late. A man with dirty fingers took hold of her arm, while a woman with wild hair shoved a blaster in her face. A third man with gold teeth was sure to snatch up the blasters Leia had been shoving into a bag, and throw them out of her reach.

All Leia could think of, with blasters in her face, was where was her daughter was. Leia reached out through the Force, the way she had to find Han, when they had approached the freighter, and felt her daughter's presence near. Just then the girl ran into Leia's arms and grabbed hold of her for dear life. Leia sighed in relief and held her daughter's head close to her skin.

Without words the three individuals with the blasters motioned for Leia and the girl to walk towards the front door. Leia, silently reserved, took her daughter's hand and did what she was told. If not for her own sake, but for her daughter's. Any ideas she might have to overpower their captors were all muted by the presence of her daughter in the room. A parent's weakness was a villain's upper hand. She only hoped Chewie would return with the friends he was gathering before it was too late.

"Leia…" Lando let out a sigh of relief, and lowered his hands when he saw Leia and her daughter walk into the room. But before he could say anything else he was hit in the head with the end of a blaster by the oldest of The Irving Boys. "All right, all right," Lando mumbled and then raised his hands again.

Leia eyed Lando as she was motioned to stand next to him. The whole thing made her uneasy and she tried to use her mind to call Luke to her, to bring help, growing even more fearful for her daughter's safety.

Leia looked behind their captors and for the first time noticed C3PO powered off and slumped in the corner by a closet. Leia ran her hands over her daughter's shoulders for dear life, making sure the girl's face was buried into her abdomen, and away from the scary scene unfolding in front of them.

"Funny," said the middle Irving Boy, "She don't look like no Princess. This house don't look 'nothin' like a Palace. Maybe her old man was right, maybe they ain't got no money."

"If it's money you require there's a safe in my office. Gold bars. You can take them and leave us alone."

The oldest Irving Boy motioned to the woman with them and she disappeared into the back halls of the Organo-Solo home. "Yeah…." he said slowly. "That won't be enough. See I went into business with someone, something me and my brother's just don't do, which means I expect what I was told. You're coming with us. You may not have the money we're looking for… but this here Republic will pay for it."

"The Republic doesn't engage with terrorists."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." The oldest Irving Boy retorted.

"Hey, boss," The woman came out with a bag that looked heavy enough to be filled with Leia's gold bars. "We got copers over by the ship in the back."

"You call them!?" The oldest Irving Boy turned his blaster on Leia.

"You need Galatic Senatorial permits to park there," Leia said forcefully.

The oldest Irving Boy looked out the window blinds and then set his sights at Lando. "That ship out front yours?"

Lando didn't speak until a blaster was pointed in his direction. "Yeah…"

"We take his ride."

Leia, Lando and Han and Leia's daughter were escorted silently out the front door and aboard The Mellcrawler 2 - where they were going they had no idea.

Leia could feel traveling in a ship familiar to her daughter, her uncle Lando's ship, seemed to calm the girl, but Leia could also feel there was no shielding the tiny child from the graveness of the situation, who was subconscious keying into her mother's inside terror. They both had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Han!" Leia was relieved to see Han alive, but Han was more than shocked and worried to see Leia and their daughter escorted by blaster point toward him from the lower decks. In fact, he almost felt sick to his stomach. Lando wasn't close behind them.

The young girl cried her father's name as he laid both his hands on her cheeks and then took Leia's arm lovingly. "Did they hurt you?" He looked for any sight of damage on the woman and girl he loved.

"We're fine, Han," Leia assured her Husband.

Han kissed his daughter's forehead and then his wife's lips, never letting go of his hold on them. He then laid his enraged eyes firmly on their kidnappers.

Lando kept both eyes ahead of him and at the same time leaned in towards Han. "I see you and me back in the mess again, like old times." He couldn't help from grinning. "Yeah, old _pirate_."

"Don't mind me, Lando, if I don't _wax_ nostalgic about it." Han took a step forward, still holding onto his family. "You don't need to involve them. My family didn't _do_ anything. Your beef is with me. _Let_ them go." He was firm.

"Thanks, Han," Lando mumbled.

Han gave Lando a 'seriously' look. Even Leia rolled her eyes.

Lando squinted in the darkness. "Hey, wait, Zol Hotter… is that you?" Lando stepped forward, but then stopped when he realised he had two blasters pointed directed at him.

Zol stepped into a small overhead light showing Lando his full face.

"Oh, yeah, that is you, isn't it…" Lando's face went pale with fear. "Eh, yeah, Han, I take all that back." And Lando stepped back in line with his friends. "No offense taken," he did as an aside to Han.

Han stared Zok down. "The Republic will never negotiate with Terrorists, Zol, if that's what you're thinkin'..." Han nodded his head. "Let them go, take _me_. I'm sure there's still a bounty on my head somewhere out there you could cash in on." He grinned. "Money. Revenge. I'm the whole package."

"He's right…." The second woman, who had stayed on the freighter to guard Han, spoke up. "The Republic is refusing our hails."

Zol wouldn't hear it. "That's not what this is about, Brenna."

For some reason this made Leia pull her arm around her daughter's back and hold her tightly to her. Every bad feeling made Leia's grip on to her child tighter.

Han looked into Zol's eyes and it worried him too. He took deep uncontrolled breaths, unsure what was going to happen next.

"Take the child…" Zol motioned.

"Noo!" Han bellowed.

What followed was a cacophony of voices and screams from Leia, Han and Lando, pulls and pushes. Leia gripped onto her daughter as hard as she could, the girl screamed, tears streaming down her face. Han was thrown to the ground and two men started kicking him in the stomach, breaking one of his ribs. Han screamed in pain, while still trying to get up off the ground, no matter how hard he had the wind knocked out of him.

Leia's voice screeched like a wampa, not letting go of her daughter, as two of their captors tried to pry the crying girl off her mother's hands, until finally they did. Free from her daughter, Leia's fingers red and raw, she was torn away by both shoulders, kicking and screaming, grabbing for her daughter recklessly from the ground, before one of the woman holding Leia slammed her heel into Leia's hand – breaking two of her fingers. Leia groaned loudly and the sound pierced Han's ears as much as his daughter's cries.

Leia never took her eyes off her scared little girl. "It's okay, sweetie, don't move. You're going to be okay." She lifted her unbroken hand's fingers to her lips and sent them out to her daughter.

Now Leia's daughter, who knew nothing of war, knew the feeling of being held up by blaster point.

The woman who has broken Leia's hand grabbed Leia by the arm and lifted her up into a standing position. Leia stepped forward out of instinct, tearing herself from her capture grip, but when she saw a blaster being held on her daughter's side, she stepped back in protection, tears in both their eyes.

Han out of nowhere tried to get up and run toward the people holding his daughter, but all he did was fall down at Lando and Leia's feet. Leia now free from her enemies grip leaned down and lifted her husband up. Han took deep breaths and held his side. They both eyed the blasters pointer at them and their daughter. Lando wiped blood from his lower lip.

"If you hurt my daughter, Zol…" Han glared at him, still holding his side, his other arm over Leia's shoulder, breathing hard. "I will spend every last moment of my life hunting you down." He took another painful breath. " _Leave_ my family alone."

Zol looked over at the girl. "No…" He smirked. "I think I can get what you owe me out of the child. I can get a pretty penny for a laborer like her." He shot Han a villainous stare.

Han tried to move, but Leia held him back with her unhurt arm around his waist.

Zol looked over Leia. "I understood your family has some _experience_ in that area, Senator."

Paternal instinct propelled Han toward Zol and his daughter, only to be pushed to the ground by one or the younger boys, who kicked Han in the face and then once in the stomach.

"ENOUGH!" Lando yelled. "ENOUGH. STOP!" He turned to Kol. "Take me…" He positioned himself in front of Han and Leia. "You have just enough of a beef with me than with Solo. Take me…"

Han took deep breaths, unable to rise. Leia motioned toward him and Han waved her off. The woman from before, Brenna, grabbed Leia by her free arm and gripped into her hard again.

Lando motioned to Leia. "This woman. That child... has done _nothing_ to you. Don't leave this child an orphan."

" _Lando_ , what are you doing?" Han took in a more deep breaths and held his side harder so he could lift himself up to a sitting position - he felt dizzy.

"You two can't help your daughter if you're both _dead._ I'm stopping this." Lando put his hands higher up and took another step forward. "You like ships? I got tons. Better ships. Bigger ships. A whole fleet. I have a whole city, too. Take what Han owes you outta my ass, not this innocent child." Lando knew it was far more personal between Han and Zol, but he would try his best.

"And me…" Han rose to his feet at a slow pace. Leia, frighten, leaned toward Han as he past her, but she didn't get far and was yanked back in place. "You got us …" He took a breath. "And The Falcon. I know you always wanted it. I know that's not bravado. Take it. Leave them." Han knew this was his war and he would fight it.

Zol lifted two of his fingers and the woman holding the young girl let go of her.

Leia fell to her knees and put her arms down for the child to run into them. Han and Leia were in tears as they both hugged their daughter, scanning her face to be sure she was all right. No one stopped their reunion. Lando noticed Zol had waved the woman holding Leia off with his eyes, but she kept her fingers on her blaster.

"You're being so, brave," Leia told her daughter and waited for the girl to nod her head before standing up and holding on to her daughter for dear life.

Han and Leia looked at each other, the way they had looked at each other in any moment when they thought it could be their last.

Leia was worried, but she knew Han was doing what Leia would have done herself - do anything to save their children. They kissed quickly and Han lifted up slowly, savoring it.

"Tell… Ben…" He didn't even have to finish what he had planned to say, for Leia knew.

"You tell him yourself… you'll come back. You always come back. It's the Solo way." she smirked, but then get emotional. "He knows…"

Han smiled and then knelt down to his daughter, unable to say the words goodbye, he hugged her for dear life and reminded himself why he was doing this. He would never let his past hurt his children - never. For Han Solo knew his next moments with Zol would not end with money, but with death. Unfortunately, that wasn't in the cards for Han Solo just yet. Unfortunately, because what did happen next made Han Solo wish the death card had been handed to him on that night. One of two family tragedies that would not kill him, but slowly turn him into a shell of the man he used to be - a walking ghost.

"Daddy, don't go…" The young girl said softly through tears - running to her father.

"I know, baby, I know…" he said softly to her. "Sunshine…" He then looking at Zol with dagger eyes. "Go to your mother. " He motioned toward Leia with two outstretched fingers. "I'll be back, Sweetheart." He kept walking toward Zol.

The little girl didn't move, until Leia put her hand out lightly on her daughter's arm, coaxing her back to her with Leia's free unbroken hand.

Lando and Han stepped forward with their hands up.

Han spoke first. "How do I know you'll let them go?"

Lando concurred, "I agree…."

Han motioned with his head. "You drop them both off on the nearest planet. Then we do business."

"We do business _first_ ," Zol snarled.

"No deal!" Han gritted, he wasn't having it. "I gave you The Falcon. _Me_." His mouth jutted out and he gestured hard toward himself. "And Lando's gonna give you the fortune of an _entire_ city. Keep up your end of the bargain, why dontcha?" Han released his right hand wasn't in the air anymore and he raised it.

One of the Irving Boys spoke up. "Hey, hey hey now… I thought WE were gonna get The Falcon."

"Oh..." Han saw an opening. "Did he tell you that?" He smirked. "Zol's been eyeing the Falcon ever since Lando owned it. Ain't that right, Lando?" He never took his eyes off Zol.

Lando smirked at Han. "Oh, yeah, I do remember that…clear as day."

Zol turned to the boys. "I said you could have half the money, but The Falcon is mine -"

"Hell, no!" The youngest Irving Boy approached Zol, ready for a flight.

Han eyed Leia and she nodded back. Lando looked at them curious as to what was about to happen. Not what Leia and Han had expected, but they would be ready for any opening they could get.

"Keep the money, I get the Falcon!" Zol turned to the oldest Irving Boy behind him.

"Duck!" Han said softly and pushed Lando down and then covered himself over his daughter.

Two blasters from either side of Leia flew from their owner's hands right into Leia's, and in one motion she shot the man and woman in front of her, and to either sides of Zol, dead. This sent everyone else ducking for cover. It was so quick their captors had no time to think - their faces full of shock. As always Leia Organa's power with the force was underestimated.

Lando grabbed a blasters off one or the dead baddies and started shooting at Zol, as he retreated. Lando got him in the arm and then he was gone. The belly of the freighter was now empty except for Lando and the three Organa-Solos.

After a moment of silence Han slowly stood up and checked his silent daughter for any marks, surveying her face for any resignation of pain or physical hurt. Her eyes welled with tears and he held her to him. His face an array of painful emotions. Han ran his fingers through the child's hair looking around for unseen villains.

"They all ran away…" Lando looked around.

"Not for long…" Leia handed Han one of the two blasters in her hand and took her daughter toward her, also checking to see she was all right.

Suddenly, blaster fire was swimming around their heads. Han lifted his daughter up in one swoop and he, Leia and Lando ducked behind a large crate in a corner with a grate like stair well leading to catwalk above them and a large pipe that connected the floor to the top of the ship.

Leia looked up at the ceiling. "We're outnumbered for sure. I saw at least two other people roaming the ship on the catwalk up there. There's a holo stream coming from above us. If you can cover me, I can snake up the pole and the grating to the catwalk. Go in through that air vent. Radio for help. "

"No, let me," Han offered himself up.

Leia smirked. "You'll never fit."

"I tried to call Luke through The Force, but I don't know our exact coordinates or how long it could take him to find us. I can find that in the cockpit."

"Your hand…" He looked down at Leia's broken extremity.

"I can do it." She was resolved.

Han nodded his head and Leia nodded back. He was frightened for her, but he knew he had to let her do it. He kissed his wife and then singled her with his finger to wait. Han threw off his jacket, while Lando continue his fire as cover. Han then ripped off one of the sleeves of his shirt with a firm grip and used it to band Leia's two broken fingers together. He grimaced in pain for a moment, his broken rib, and she kissed him good-bye to cover the pain. Leia stuffed her blaster into the back of her belt and with a boast from Han she took hold of the pipe with a firm grip.

For a moment Han watched Leia pull herself up with one hand, using the strength of her arm and upper body strength to lift her entire 5'1' frame up the pole, and then continue along the grating of the stairs.

Lando and Han distracted the fire from Leia until she was safely in the vent.

"Let's hope this works," Lando bemused.

Han looked out further into the malay. "Fire's gettin' closer." He turned to his daughter; she looked scared silent, tears streaming down her face. Han Solo had a decision to make. Stay behind the crate with his daughter until they were surrounded and possibly ambushed. Escape with his daughter out into the fight to find another hiding place - far too risky. Or go out into the fight and protect his daughter's hiding place before anyone could get to her. But that would mean leaving her alone, something the child hated. He had to make a quick life or death decision.

"I need you stay here, Sweetheart. You can't move until I come back." He was firm, so she would listen.

"No, Daddy, no, don't leave me alone," she demanded.

"Stay here, I'll come back for you." He took her by the arms gently. "I'll come back sweetheart, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead. "Don't move." He gently guided her further in the corner, between the stair, the wall and a small box.

Lando and Han emerged from their hiding place to find just what they expected, blaster fire and the white or their enemies' eyes.

Leia was right, there were far more people on the freighter than they had thought, as they fought off familiar and unfamiliar faces with blaster fire and hand to hand combat.

And then it was quiet. Nothing, but dead bodies and silence. Han ran back to where he had stashed his daughter and she was gone. His entire body felt numb.

"She's not here…" Han looked around, he was beside himself.

"What do you mean? Where did she go/" Lando was even more concerned and bewildered.

"REY!" Han shouted at the top of his lungs. "REYYYY?!" He was becoming undone. "Lando…Where is she?" He breathed hard." REY!"

Lando put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her, Han." And he ran off in search of a girl he thought of like his own.

Han was out of his mind. Why hasn't she listened, where was she? Not to mention was there anyone else left on the ship? Han took a deep emotional held in breath and lifted his blaster up in a ready position.

Suddenly, the ship took a deep and slight shift to the left, enough to knock any normal man off their feet, but Han was a man used to walking in the Falcon during an asteroid field, it barely budged him from his spot.

And that was when he heard the cry of his baby girl. "Where are you? I can't find you."

"Breha!" Han ran toward the sweet sound of his daughter's voice and discovered it was coming from a tube about a foot away from him.

Despite his broken rib Han fell to his knees with a grunt and peaked his head in. There wedged into the opening was his and Leia's little girl. Han smiled, his baby girl was always good at getting into small places, just like her mother, and much like her father longed for adventure in any way she could find it. However, Han surmised she had hidden in the tube out of fear or fallen into it.

* * *

As this was going on Leia was in the large cockpit of the ship, multi-tasking. She was sending an audio distress signal to The New Republic using her Senate passcode and informing Lando's crew of the freighters coordinates, while at the same time using the Force to let Luke know they were in danger and just where they were. Suddenly, Leia's blaster flew from off the console where she had placed it and across the room.

"You don't think you're the only one, did you…" came the smirking voice of The Irving Boys female cohort - the same one who Leia had first met in her home. "Shuuush… the boys don't know." She sent a blaster shot towards Leia who ducked, sending the blast into the control panel behind her stopping any and all communication devices. Sparks filled the air.

The ship took a dangerous dip sending Leia's attacker backwards onto the ground. Leia fell back into the console and was able to hold on to the panel enough to keep herself upright and quickly shift the ship into a locking position and keep them from crashing onto the nearest planet.

It was obvious to Leia this girl was untrained in the ways of The Force, unlike she was, but there were still better ways to take control of the situation. Leia got close enough to kick the blaster out of the woman's hand, as she rose, and then send her across the room with her Force strength. Now that her daughter wasn't around, Leia was ready to use everything in her bag of tricks to save them, there was no more fear of her daughter getting in the way. She then grabbed a broken pipe off the floor of the cockpit with her unbroken hand and wielded it like a staff - a weapon she hadn't used since she was a teenager.

The woman tried to lunge toward Leia, who had just lifted the staff in an attack position when a blaster stream ran through the mercenary's body who then fell to the ground. Leia turned to the door to find Lando standing there.

"I had her…" Leia frowned.

"I didn't think you didn't, I was just hurrying the process along."

He threw Leia's blaster at her and she dropped the pipe and caught the blaster with one catch.

'"They comin'?" Lando asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded her head.

"Good. I left Han down there alone. And we can't find Rey, we need your mojo."

Leia's stomach dropped.

* * *

"Take my hand, baby." Han put his hand into the tube, but her little hand couldn't reach his. He then lowered himself slowly, and in great pain, with a loud grunt, onto his stomach and reached out his hand further, still the girl couldn't reach.

Han took a frustrated breath. He aggressively and quickly pulled the charge stick out of his blasters and put it in his pocket. He then took the business end of the blaster and dangled it into the tube.

"Grab on, Sweetheart."

And BINGO! The young girl was able to latch onto the end of Han's blaster, and he began slowly pulling her up. Han felt warm, not just from the emotion of it all, the sweat, but because his rib was beginning to pierce through his skin and he was bleeding. From experience Han knew what was happening, but he didn't care. He wouldn't care until his child was safely in his arms. He could see her face now and was about to take one of his hands and grab onto her, when he was suddenly seized from behind. The shock of the pain and the pressure jerked Han causing the little girl to lose her grip on the blaster. Han watched in horror as his daughter slide back into the blackness of the tube and out of sight.

"REY!" Han's tortured voice filled the air, as his body was pulled, kicking and screaming, from the tube's edge by The Irving Boys.

"Where does that tube go!?" Han demanded. "Tell me!? Where does it go!?" His voice a manic panic. "REYYY!" he howled toward the tube, hoping to hear the girl's voice reach out to him.

The Irving Boys started laughing, never letting go of their grip of the old man.

"That tube goes out into space, ya milk hoofer. You never been on a freighter before," said the older one.

"Noooo…" Han wouldn't believe it. "Where is my daughter!?" He bellowed in a guttural growl. "What have you done with my daughter!?" He fought against the two men as hard as he could, blood seeping through his shirt.

Zol Hetter appeared with a bandage around his arm. "Your daughter was in that tube? Well, that means your daughter's _dead_ , then, isn't she?"

"You're lying…" Han wouldn't believe it. He huffed. "You do anything to my daughter, you hear me, and I will hunt you down Zol. I will kill you," he sputtered.

One of the woman, known as Brenna, came up to Zol and whispered in his ear.

Zol's eyes seemed to grow with glee. "Really? Well, well…." He eyed Han for a moment and continued back with the woman. "I think that cargo will compensate us for this venture."

Han again tried to struggle from the men's grip.

The woman whispered back something to Zol and he nodded. "We should get a good price for that _cargo_ on Jakku. Load it into Calrissian's ship. I'll follow with the Falcon." The woman nodded and walked away from Zol, who put his attention back on Han. "Saw on the scanners we'll have New Republic and Cloud City troops on us in ten minutes or so." Zol smirked and walked backward with his hands out to each side in a sarcastic gesture. " _S_ o long, _Solo_."

"HEY!" The oldest Irving boy took Zol's attention. "WE get the Falcon." He lifted his hands off Han Solo and left his brother's side to confront Zol.

Zol didn't mince words. "You get the freighter and all that's on it. I get the ships and the cargo retained within it. But I recommend you get on your _own_ ship and get out of here because a fleet of New Republic fighters is no match for a freighter."

The woman appeared again and Zol nodded at her - it looked like it was time for them to go.

The oldest Irving Boy was not having that. "So, no money! No _Falcon_ and you go off with some _cargo_." And he shot Zol and his companion dead. "Yeah, I don't think so." He then walked up to Han Solo. "Now for you…"

Han looked up at the man and would have been fine if he shot him down with a blaster to the heart. If his baby girl was gone because of him Han didn't want to go on living. It couldn't be true. He was weakened physically and emotionally.

Suddenly, there was blaster fire from an upstairs landing, it was Leia and Lando.

The remaining Irving Boys let go of Han and he fell to his knees in despair.

"Come _on_!" yelled the younger Irving Boy."The old man wasn't wrong, those ships are on their way."

"We take the Falcon!" The middle and oldest Irving boys shouted at the same time.

They fired at Leia and Lando.

"That ain't no clean ship when we got The Republic on our tails," the middle one scolded his brothers.

"Fine." The middle one shouted. "Take the Bespin ship to Jakku at least get our money's worth for whatever is on that ship."

"C'mon!" The youngest one yelled to his brothers.

"I'll get that ship of yours one day, Solo." Then middle boy whispered, and then took Han by his collar and shoved him further to the ground. Han didn't fight back.

Then the Irving Boys escaped to the lower level. And soon the Mellcrawler 2, with a more special cargo than Han and Leia knew, flew off the freighter and escaped with the Irving Boys into hyperspace toward The Outer Rim.

Leia reached out through the Force to find her daughter and she got nothing in return. It was like reaching for something in a dream and then falling out of bed.

The ship was now empty of villains - except for Zol Hetter's cold dead body on the floor of the freighter. Even the woman Lando thought he killed was gone.

Han and Leia searched the ship, in denial of what had happened. It turned them both numb. Han blamed himself. How could he not? He had brought the enemy into their lives. His daughter had paid the price for his sins. Lando tried to console them as much as he could. He waited for them to cry out in despair, or beat their breasts, but they were in shock, their bodies and their minds. "A family tragedy," were the words spoken in whispers and unfamiliar circles.

Ben sobbed when Luke told him - that his baby sister was gone. Leia and Han had wished they could have told him themselves, but it was already public news and Luke feared the young boy finding out through other channels. When Ben arrived home to mourn with his family he was silent and brooding, unable to deal with his emotions, much like his father.

And Leia, the pillar of strength for her entire family felt the pain of her child's death ten folds - for she didn't just feel her own pain, she felt the pain of her entire family running through her through The Force. Feeling guilty and responsible, Leia felt Han close himself off to her even further than he already had. How could he forgive himself? 'How Leia could forgive him', he thought. 'How could she not', she told herself. And once again Leia did what she did best, she pushed down her own suffering to comfort others - her family. To think about what was next. It was all she could do. The past was too painful. In fact, when Leia thought of the past, in memory, or force visions, she often remembered Han's pain and emotions more than her own.

It was an event that made a huge crack in their marriage, and it wasn't that their love was weaker, it was in fact stronger for each other, it was that the pain running through them was too raw, too personal and they saw the loss of their child in each other's faces. Pain reflected in each other's eyes. And soon it would be too much for both of them.

Han started taking The Falcon out on a few smuggling runs. Leia found out and she said nothing. She knew it was important to him. She let him have it. Leia buried herself in her work. It wasn't that they wanted to live separate lives, it was that they slowly dealt with their pain in their own ways.

Once Han had left her side for good, a clarity washed over her, that she had lost her husband long before he had left her side physically. And so when Han and Leia stopped living together and it was apparent that he and Chewie had returned to smuggling full time she was actually calm about it. 'Anything to take his pain away', she thought.

* * *

_**Leia:** _

_I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both._

_**Han:** _

_We both had to deal with it in our own way._

**_The Force Awakens_ **

* * *

**_4 years Later_ **

* * *

Han was visiting his son at Luke's Jedi training center and they both sat at a table in the empty dining area. It was rare that Ben let his father spend so much time with him. He was nearly twenty now and Luke felt it was best for the boy to make his own decisions. And when his parents did come to visit him he didn't often speak to them, as much as they tried.

Han was visiting alone this day, he was about to have a conversation with his son he would later play over and over in his mind three years after - when Ben turned to the dark side and Han again blamed himself for the loss of yet another of his children. Confirming Han's concept that he was a terrible father; something Han and Ben both believed, but was in fact farthest from the truth. It was nothing but revisionist history, something Solo men were very good at. And they would each pay the price for it.

"Why is my name Organa Solo?" Ben asked without lifting his eyes from his plate.

"Because it's your name…." Han said gruffly.

"No, it's not. It's Skywalker-Solo - my middle name should be Skywalker."

"Is this something Luke said to you?"

"Organa is not my name," Ben said with pointed precision.

"Organa is your mother's name and it means a lot to her."

"The Organa's are _not_ my people."

"Listen, I know it's hard for you to understand but they were your mother's parents, maybe not by blood, but they meant a lot to her - "

"They _weren't_ her parents," he said coldly.

"Look, you're young now, Kid. You'll understand when you're older. You can't turn off being a parent. Blood doesn't matter. It's about this - " He gestured down. "Look at me." Begrudgingly Ben looked Han in the eye. "Us. You're my son and I love you. Even if tomorrow they told me we didn't share the same blood. Understand? " His son looked away from him again. "Look at me, Ben. I don't… I don't know how to… I wanna be able to _talk_ to you. You, me, your mother, we're all we got now."

"Maybe if you were here more…"

"I wish I was, Kid, I really do. But I don't know anything about being a Jedi - you need to be here with Luke."

"I heard you killed a man…" Ben's voice was a scary monotone

"What did you say?" Han was taken aback.

"You killed a man. Maybe more than one."

"It was a war, _Kid_ , I killed a lot of people. Your mother, your uncle - we had to survive."

"One man's war is another man's massacre."

" _Where_ did you hear that?"

"Somewhere. Someone told me." He averted his eyes from his father.

"Who?"

"I'm talking before."

"Before _what_?"

"Before the war. I heard you killed a man before the war. A bounty hunter. Maybe more."

"Who told you that?" Han asked suspiciously.

"I heard it… 'round. People know who I am here. You're _famous_. So, did you?"

"Did I kill a man? I did a lot of things before I met your mother I'm not proud of, Kid."

"So you won't admit it," he huffed and folded his arms.

Han pursed his lips inward and did his best not to get angry with the boy. "Okay, yeah, I did. I killed a man, and a few before him. But it was all in self-preservation. You're lucky kid, you gotta grow up in a loving family with two parents to -

"For the first ten years maybe? If you didn't abandon me."

"What? We didn't abandon you. Listen, Kid -"

"My name is _Ben_ ," he said harshly.

"I know your name!" Han was more than agitated. "I was _there_ when _we named you_. I was there when you were _born_!" Han knew nothing would be accomplished with his hot head. "Ben, I know, listen... Look, I know, you get it from me. It's hard to express… your true feelings, sometimes. It hurts. You and your mother, we used to bottle in our feelings. It got us _nowhere_. I get it. I really do. You wanna be a man. I know I don't _express_ myself in the right way all the time, but I _want_ you to be able to talk to me. Why do you think I come here to visit you as much as I can?"

"Alone," Ben interrupted Han before he could continue

"What?"

"You stopped coming with mother."

"She's busy with her duties. I can't always wait for her. I wanna see you."

"You don't agree with me being here, but you let me stay…"

"I'm not…." Han wasn't sure he could say it. "I won't lose both my kids, Ben. You're too important to me and you're Mother. We did what your Uncle Luke _recommended_."

"Before that…when you came to take me away…" He paused. "From all this…" he said sarcastically.

"You don't like it, here?" Han asked concerned. "I thought that _changed_ quickly."

"No. Yes. I do. It did…. I have finally found my purpose here. I know that now." He looked away. "Uncle Luke has made me his apprentice."

"Good. Good." Han nodded his head awkwardly.

"You only stayed for her, didn't you?"

"For who?"

"Mother."

"I love _you_ and your mother."

"But you changed your ideals for her."

"Your mother's ideals are _our_ ideals."

"Noooo. I'm not talking now."

"I didn't change them, I found a _purpose…_. like you did."

"But you changed yourself for her values. You let me stay here because she told you too. Uncle Luke." His chin trembled.

"I trust them that this is the best place for you. I want what is best for you."

"You're weak. I'm tired of being weak," he was emotional.

Han crumbled for his boy. "Please, c'mon." Han waved his head from side to side and reached out his hand to his son. "Take it easy. Don't beat yourself up. I… I… I don't know how to help you anymore. I want to help you, please… Ben…"

"If I had only been there…" He hit his side hard with his fist. "If I had been more powerful, I could have felt her danger. I could have saved her."

Han's eyes widen, he knew just what Ben meant and it pained him. Ben stood and Han walked to him, nodding his head and keeping the emotion spilling in his gut and his eyes as veiled as possible. He reached his hand out and the boy recoiled.

"Why isn't my name Skywalker…?" Ben asked with disgust.

"Your mother felt it was too much of a burden on you - and I agree," Han said softly, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You wanted to pretend Vader never existed."

Han lifted his hand in shock and stepped back. " _Hey_ , we never lied to you." He shook his finger at his son.

"You lied to the public," Ben said harshly.

"It's a private matter!"

"It would ruin her career."

"It would hurt a lot of people for no reason - they _wouldn't_ understand, Ben. "

"She's ashamed of what he did. She's ashamed of me. You feel I'm too much like him."

"Hey, hey." Han said gently. "That's not true." Han got closer to his son again to console him, resting his hands on the boy's shoulders and making him look at him." You're my boy, as much as you're your mother's son. Listen to what Luke says, he knows what he's talking about. I'm here for you, son - I _wanna_ be here for you."

"What do you know?" He tore away from Han's touch. "You come from nowhere - you don't have a family or a lineage. You have no true allegiance." He looked at his father with harsh eyes. "You foolishly let your emotions dictate your decisions. I won't be like that. A Jedi - a powerful Jedi _cannot_ be like that. "

"You couldn't have saved her, Ben." Han's face was crestfallen for both his children, but his voice still had power to it.

"Well, you obviously _couldn't_." Ben had thrown a dagger at his father's heart and pierced its most sensitive spot. "You brought those men into our lives. Murderers and _thieves_." And Ben stormed out of the cabin.

"Ben! Ben!"

"Let him go, Han," Luke's calming voice broke the silence.

"I don't know how to talk to that kid anymore, Luke."

"He's a teenager, he's going through a lot."

Han turned to Han. "How has he been doing lately… here I mean." He put his hands on his hips.

"I think he's progressing well, but he still has that struggle with in. Ben and I are working on it together."

"I wish I could help him, Luke, I wish I knew how to reach him. Every time Leia and I visit I feel him slipping away more."

"He's had trouble dealing with…"

"Yeah, we all have. We all have..." Han ran his hand over his face for moment. "He blames me for his sister… I can't blame him. I blame me."

"Han, you can't. It was an unavoidable tragedy, it needs to bring you all together, not tear you apart.

"I can't even look myself in the mirror, Luke. I don't know how this can bring us together."

Han nodded his head and put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Leia always says you always saw him clearer than she did."

"Yeah, well…" Han signed. "I don't know what I see anymore. You have more in common with my kid, than I do." He shook his head and waved the whole concept off. "I'll see ya in a few weeks." He lovingly patted Luke on the shoulder.

"Maybe… maybe give him some breathing room, Han. Just for a short time."

Han smiled and lifted his hand off Luke's shoulder. "I'm coming to see him next month whether he wants to see me or not."

After the massacre Han searched the Galaxy to find Luke, tried to find his son. Leia unsuccessfully tried to reason with her husband to stop him from going or at least beg to go with him, but there was no stopping him going after their son, after those he loved, and she watched The Falcon fly off without her.

After two weeks, and a two-day growth of beard Han returned home, out of food, out of credits and out of steam. He made his way through his dark bedroom toward the bathroom, the light was already on and it made the doorway look like a glowing orb. Once he entered the bathroom he slowly moved his aching bones over to the sink and pushed the mirror cabinet closed and out of his way.

Han looked at himself in the mirror and he almost didn't recognize the man who stared coldly back. He felt and looked like a shell of a man. 'Who was this person looking back at him?', he thought? Where was the man he used to be? His eyes filled with tears and emotion filled his chest at what reflected back at him: his son face and his daughter's eyes. Han took in shallow and hard breaths through his nose, not knowing how to let go of the melancholy blossoming within in - angry, disappointment in himself and those he felt saw disappointment in him. The next thing Han knew he had slammed his fist into the mirror. He pulled his hand out - bloody and filled with glass, his breaths were now heavy and deep, as he caught sight of himself in the shards and slivers of the mirror. The image left in the glass looked like he felt - like he was being torn in two.

Leia heard the noise, as she entered the apartment, and jumped from her spot in the foyer. She ran toward the sound in their bedroom and found Han in front of the mirror. They were both silent as Leia, her mouth open, didn't yell or question him. She closed her mouth and without a beat grabbed a towel off a rack and applied it to Han's bloody hand. She just nodded her head as if to say "we'll get through this" and kept in her own tears. Making sure Han had someone to lean on. She attempted to get him to look her in the eye, he didn't seem to want to. Finally when he did gaze upon her the pain between them was palpable. It hurt them both to see the other in such distress.

"I'm going to find a pair of tweezers for the glass. You could get an infection." It was the first time she felt like a mother again in a long time. Leia ran her hand over the side of her husband's face, letting her fingers linger at his temple and then down his jawline. "When I saw him last … he so looked like you," she remarked, and then her stoic facade broke, letting out a spurt of a sob. The emotion of the last two weeks finally coming to the surface.

Han lightly took her wrist and her body bent from the emotion, her stomach and back contorted forward into him. He pulled her close and let her bury her face in his shoulder, but everything about it made him uncomfortable. That his near presence was hurting the woman he loved most in the universe, and it was a final straw he couldn't handle. Still he stroked her back for comfort. He felt so helpless, Han Solo didn't like that feeling.

* * *

That morning Han awoke to find Leia gone, he ran his hand over his bandaged hand to remind himself what had happened the night before. That it all wasn't a bad dream. His son was gone, his family was gone, and much like Luke, he felt responsible. The truth didn't matter much where emotions were concerned.

He got to his feet and threw a bunch of clothes into a bag. It wasn't like he kept much at Leia's anyway. Han reached his hand in a drawer for the last of a shirt when his finger hit something foreign to him - paper. It was an old style picture card, tattered and slightly bent - of a young Leia. He cradled the picture in his palm for what felt like a millennia, deciding if he would take the image with him or let it be. After a moment he lifted his hand up and tucked the picture into the inside pocket of his old nerf jacket. And he was gone. He kept the picture in every jacket he owned until the day he died. He never told her he had it. They never lived in the same dwelling again.

For the next four years Luke Skywalker was still missing and the universe was in turmoil, as was the Organa-Solo family, at least what was left of it. Han and Leia's bond was strong, but their spirit weak. They poured themselves into their work - what they felt they did best. They were wrong. Leia fought in the Senate, focusing her hurt and need to bring her son home into stopping history from repeating itself. Stopping the First Order from rising from the ashes of the Empire. Han returned to smuggling full-time with Chewie. It was their new normal. And then one day he couldn't take the pain of hurting Leia any longer, and he stopped coming around. He even stopped looking for Luke. Then he lost The Falcon and everything he called home no longer was his. Leia started wearing a mother's ring so her children were always with him. Two blue jewels connected through two gold bonded stands. From the naked eye one couldn't tell where the ring began or ended.

When Leia saw him again it had been five or six years since she had last saw him and she smiled. She wasn't angry, she didn't react with sadness, but with an 'oh, of course he's waiting for me' look. He literally saw her ship descend onto the ruins of Maz's Castle and he made a beeline to it. He missed her terribly. And even though she looked on him with understanding, he looked back at her with shame, like a frightened little boy. He didn't think she wanted to see him. He was wrong. He was even more shocked when she told a room of her cohorts on The Resistance base that he was right about something. She still trusted him. It felt good.

Sure Han still drove Leia crazy. If he mentioned The Death Star one more time or tried to help in ways he couldn't, or comfort her with words and not actions, she might just scream. But after being gone from her life for so long she loved having him back. She felt his pain through the Force and she knew they both hadn't fully healed, not that she thought they could, but for his sake she wished it for him. And after all she had a Resistance to run and he had smuggling to distract them from their pain. Still, she had a different perspective now on how they could bring their son home. She was shocked when she discovered he had left because he thought she wanted to forget Ben. She never wanted to forget the loves of her life.

"You. Me. Together." She echoed Han's words to her when each of their children were still in the womb.

That would be how they would save their son. And she confessed her lies to him. About Snoke. She wasn't sure if including Han earlier would have changed anything, but what she knew now was that she had been wrong to think she could do everything alone. Han and Luke's absence had reminded her of that. She had never been truly doing it alone.

She lovingly encouraged her husband, built him, reminded him of the father to Ben she knew he was, she knew he had been, and how that made him stronger than any Jedi. Their love was stronger. She knew what was still light inside Han - just like their son. The man she fell in love with; as much as she pushed against it. That he wasn't a shell of his former self. That he didn't "used to be" anyone, he would always be her Han Solo - her husband - the first love of her life. And so on her wishes, on the bidding of the Princess he died. He died for her. He died for his family. He died for love.

"I wonder if he cares about anyone or anybody," she once surmised about him years ago and far away.

And she would spend the next forty years knowing just how wrong she had been. And then he was gone. His presence sucked from her being. She had been so long with him, the absence of him felt wrong and made her at first queasy. It took a moment of shock, of pure sadness, before she finally cried, alone. Alone because she had to be strong for the soldiers under her command. Alone because there was no one left she trusted to cry in front of. They were all gone now. Only she survived. That was what she was truly good at - surviving. And she would continue on in their name. In all their names. And she would bring Luke home. She would save her son. She had to find something to go on living for. The truth would guide her as it always had. And Han Solo would not die in vain.

After all he had promised her stars and poetry... and he had delivered.

[CONTINUE TO THE "END OF STORY" CHAPTER"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544465/chapters/14972416)


	4. Myth Theory C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Mellcrawler part of this theory has been dunked.

C

_After the Galactic Civil War, Han Solo's life took unexpected turns as he became husband to an influential New Republic politician, a family man, and — for a time — a successful racing pilot._

_**TFA Visual Dictionary** _

* * *

**15 and a half years after the Battle Of Endor**

* * *

Han Solo loved being a family man more than he ever thought he would. It was never something he imagined he would fit into like a comfortable old nerf jacket, the firm of grip of his trusty blaster, or the controls of The Falcon. He would often remark it was something the ex-smuggler never knew he wanted or needed, but that was a lie. What Han Solo would never admit was that he was living his dream. Sure smuggling with Chewie on The Falcon and getting into messes was a dream within itself, but it wasn't the Corellian's first dream. The dream of a five year-old orphaned Han Solo, alone and scared. Knowing his family would never return to him, but hoping and longing for a new one. A new family of friends, a wife to share adventures with and maybe even children to love. Yes, Han Solo had lived all his dreams, in two different lifetimes. He felt like a lucky man. The beard he sported protected that of a man of contentment, stature and age.

Yet during the first few years of peace in The New Republic the ex-rebel-General, waited for the other shoe to drop. He waited for something, or someone, from his past to come back to haunt him, for Han Solo to do what he felt he did best - burn down his own life and then barely get out alive. And it didn't happen. Sure, there were times when the Captain of the fastest Corellian YT-1300 light freighter, hell the fastest ship in the galaxy, didn't feel as useful as he saw in the likes of his brother-in-law Luke and his Senator wife Leia. Hauling and supervising shipping routes wasn't exactly changing the state of the universe, but he was the loved one and trusted friend of two of the most influential people in The New Republic… in the Universe. A war hero from the great Galactic Civil War. He had his racing tournaments to blow off steam after all, to feel alive again. And although he rarely saw Leia's brown eyes on the sidelines at his many wins, due to her duties, he was grateful to see the smiling faces of his children cheering him on. It was their time together. Sometimes Chewie would join him in these races and both their families would cheer side by side. It was the rare chance he got to see his old friend. They two had gone their separate ways once Han had settled down. Han was confused at first, but never questioned Chewie's retirement from his side. To Chewie his life debt to Han Solo was about something important. And that had been about making sure a man who called himself Solo, was never alone - and that position had been filled - which pleased the Wookie to no end.

As for Senator Leia Organa-Solo there was nothing she liked more than coming home to her family. Her days in The Galactic Senate were just as satisfying as her nights at home. She never worked late hours during this time in her life. Both the Organa-Solo's did not take their home life for granted. After all, by the time the husband and wife had met they were both orphans, her only sheer moments before they laid eyes on each other. Leia at least had known the love of a family for nineteen years, but Han didn't even remember his or the feeling of family. Therefore, it only warmed Leia's heart to give the man she loved a gift he had never been given before. It warmed her heart to love this man and the family and the bonds they shared. After a very hard first twenty-five years of life and nearly forty for Han, war as a distant memory of lore - they were happy.

* * *

**6 Years Before**

* * *

Luke Skywalker was visiting the Galactic Senate floor and everyone and their droid wanted in. His Jedi clothing and demeanor were so foreign to anyone younger than forty, just the look of him warranted a crowd. A myth turned to life; forced to legend before his time. The son of the Chosen One, alongside his twin sister, Senator Organa, had been asked to meet with high ranking members of the Senate to discuss the newly started Jedi training enclave. Luke had already spent many years touring the planets, following leads, stories, in search of as many force sensitive individuals as he could find. Leia and Luke were both trepidatious about the meeting, but Luke saw it as good advertising for his cause and Leia decided it only showed goodwill toward The New Republic sect of senatorial misgivings. And perhaps put the small faction wanting the Jedi government supervision to rest for good. At the time it was a grand gesture in the spirit of bipartisanism between the two most popular unofficial factions in The Senate - that in the future would be known as the Centrist and the Populist, whose tension would bring the end to the two decades of peace Leia had worked so hard to preserve.

Luke walked with his sister down the long Senator corridors.

"I thought I'd be able to see my Nephew and Han while I was here," Luke added dryly to Leia. "Not that I don't enjoy the current scenery." He eyed the Senators milling about, looking awkwardly like they were trying not to stare. "Perhaps I should take that back."

Leia did her best not to smile. She lowered her head and cleared her throat. "Han has The Falcon in a race about two systems away, he took Ben along, you'll see them at dinner."

"Well, good. I was fearful your husband had abandoned me in my hour of need," he said in a joking tone. "Also, I think we need to leave breadcrumbs to get back to your office - how long are these hallways?

" _Your_ _hour_ of need?" she asked, bemused.

"How can I face a room full of government officials without a good snarky comment," he eyed her with a glint in his eye.

"I have a whole list stored up, I'll have my office cc you on them," she smirked.

"Yours or Han's?" He raised his eyebrows, as they reached the door to the chamber. Luke noticed a little boy looking at him from behind a pillar and he smiled at him before the child ran off.

"You know, I've worked here for almost ten years, Luke..." She nodded her head at a passing Senator from across the room, and then put her attention back on her brother. "Whose list of insults _do you think_?" Leia gave him dagger eyes, but then couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Han is a terrible influence on you," she almost scolded him.

" _Age_ is a terrible influence on me." Luke smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Besides, I figured working here for that long, _yours_ was more like a volume of _prose_."

Leia laughed and then lowered her voice to mimic that of her husband, "I'm not a politician, sister," Leia did her best Han Solo impression.

Leia and Luke, then in unison, finished the impression of Han. "I just married one."

Luke leaned in close to Leia for his singular Solo impression, "Of course I help, don't you -"

"Remember the Death Star…." Leia finished for him.

Leia and Luke had to hold in their laugher, as a new group of Senators approached them. The two siblings regained their composure just in time to nod their heads to the dignitaries as they past.

Leia took Luke's hand and squeezed it after another group had passed the twins by. "I miss you."

Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Stay here." She smiled. "I'll need to introduce you." She turned back and pointed her finger in her brother's face. "And don't go looking for any lost Jedi Temples while I'm gone. Don't move."

Luke smiled at his sister and she smiled warmly back before walking into the chamber floor.

Luke hadn't been in Leia's office for a few years now and he looked around with curiosity and pride. It had been a long day of meetings and conversations in large and small groups, he didn't know how his sister did it every day.

Leia made her way to her desk, as she spoke, "Let me just take care of a few things before the session ends for the day and then we can go." Leia grinned from behind her desk. "Oh…" She took hold of a datapad on the desk, reading her messages. "Han won his race…" She looked up at Luke with her own sense of pride.

"What does he win?" Luke put his hands on top of each other in front of him.

"The satisfaction of a job well done…." She gestured with the datapad in her hand. "And about fifty thousand credits and his son's admiration."

Luke closed the door. Leia felt the action meant something more and she peered at her brother oddly.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing," she shrugged it off in Leia fashion, but Luke knew - Luke always knew when it came to his sister.

Leia's shoulders fell about two inches and her face relaxed.

"Outside the chamber floor, that was me trying to cheer you up. I could feel something troubling you…" He waited a moment for her response.

"I have a great many things that worry me a _great deal_ regarding my job, Luke," she tried to throw it off, using her best politician's voice.

Luke tilted his head at his sister and Leia nodded her head in his direction.

"It's foolish…" She put her hand on her forehead and leaned on one of her hips, averting her eyes from her brother. "Han wants to have another child." She tossed the datapad in her hand on the desk.

"You told me you wanted more children, I'm surprised you two haven't already."

"It all happened so fast. Having Ben. Building The New Republic. It was all so overwhelming and the next thing we knew almost nine years had passed." Her eyes got emotion for a moment.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" He took a few steps toward his sister. "You can tell me. I want to help. Help you and Han. And Ben."

"I know…" Leia came out from behind her desk and closer to her brother.

"You don't want more children?"

"No. I mean yes." She nodded her head. "I do."

"Something is holding you back? You're hesitant?" Luke gently urged her to open up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have any more children…."

"You and Han? Or…"

"Us…" Leia meant the two people in the room and her eyes confirmed that to Luke.

"Leia…"

"I feel this cloud over Ben and it scares me half to death. Putting another child in danger -"

"Leia…"

"Han and I - our child's in danger…"

"Ben's not in danger," he assured her, sweetly.

"You still feel it when you visit?"

"I do. But I don't think it's what we think - what we thought - what _you_ think."

"We don't know what it is…"

"Exactly." Luke sighed and took his sister's hand. "Of course he feels something hanging over his head. You said it yourself when he was born, the Skywalker name is too much of a burden. And I think we would both agree now that _is,_ whether he has the name or not. The first born grandson of the chosen one…"

"You can't still believe that, Luke," she scoffed. "After everything he became."

"They do. The people do. And yes, I do."

"If only they knew the truth…" Leia turned from Luke and looked out her large window onto the Hosnian Prime skyline.

"Look at all the good _you_ have done…." He motioned toward the window.

Leia turned to Luke. "What _we_ have done…"

"I haven't started anything," he said sheepishly.

" _Yet_ and it will be great. And still _you_ fought for the freedom The New Republic now stands on."

"I've been spending most of my free time working with Lor Sor Tekka to find the last Jedi Temple..." He shook his head, feeling his time should be better spent, but he knew how important finding the temple was. "...and I think we're really close this time." He nodded his head.

Leia got quiet for a moment and a melancholy feeling came over her.

"You're thinking about our mother…" he said.

"Do you think about her?"

"Yes, often," he said with feeling. "Do you?"

"I never did until Ben was born, " she seemed to ponder. "My mother. To me. Is Breha Organa. She meant the world to me, Luke, I miss her everyday -"

"You're not _betraying_ her, Leia, if you want to know who our birth mother was. It's only natural. Especially now that you're a mother too. _I told you_ Lor Sor Tekka could help us find out who she was, whenever you're ready."

"I think of what she must have gone through, Luke. Before Ben was born I had pity for her. Now. I fear I'll suffer her fate. Her sadness."

There was a moment of silence and Luke wasn't sure if it was the good time to bring up what was on his mind, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"I know you and Han want to wait until Ben is of age to make the decision to train with me, but an early education could be key in helping him with all the _potential_ he has inside of him."

"No." Leia was firm. "We want our son to grow up with us. Han and I have agreed. When he's nineteen, he can make that decision for himself. Like you did."

"I really had hoped you and Han would reconsider…"

"I'm sorry, no." She nodded her head. "Han and I have discussed it at great length. And like you said what I feel… it's nothing to worry about." She couldn't believe it was anything otherwise.

"I know Han's against it. You're on the fence..."

"I don't want to lose my son, just yet. Is anything wrong with that?" She smiled bitter sweetly

"No." Luke nodded his head. "And I will respect your wishes. Yours and Han's." He seemed to reflect for a moment, feeling the love of his sister through her smile and The Force. "I feel like a hermit these days, traipsing all over the universe, like I'm neglecting you, Han and Ben. Not being there for my family."

"You _are not_ a hermit, Luke. What you are doing - what you are so close to accomplishing. Bringing The Jedi order back from extinction. If anyone is the chosen one, it's you."

"A prophecy is a birthright, not a guarantee. _You're_ a part of it too. We are both as powerful as our father. You're as much a Skywalker as I am."

"And Ben…" Leia said with concern.

"And Ben," Luke said with authority. "He doesn't need to be tested to know you passed that down to him."

"Han and I have done our best to shield him from it, but it's hard. The kids at school. Everyone knows. I attend Han's races... when I can… But people, _press_ , they see me and they target Ben with questions he's too young to grasp, it only frightens him. And if we can feel that pressure through The Force, of course he does. I feel it. I can feel how it tortures him. He has nightmares he can't explain."

"Maybe having another sibling would balance that out?

"Balance…" Leia said with a glint in her eye, knowing where she had heard that before, was he kidding.

"Balance, yes. Someone to share it with. To share _the burden_. Who understands." Luke walked closer to Leia and took her hand. "We've only had over ten years together, think of how they can be there for each other, growing up together. They could have from the beginning what we have now. A bond through blood. Through The Force. That would bind them together. Two halves of the same whole."

Leia nodded her head. It sounded wonderful to her, but still frightened her, like her parents she wanted better for her children than she had for herself.

Finally, Luke spoke, "Do you remember what you said to that cadet on Yavin 4 towards the end of the war?"

"Yavin 4?" She thought for a moment. "About the lightsaber?" She felt embarrassed and seemed to play it off as nothing.

"Yes, " he laughed. "He was shocked you knew how to use it," he bemused anyone who would discount his sister at anything.

Leia smiled. "Ohhh, yes…" She seemed proud of herself. I said something like, "just because I know how to use a lightsaber doesn't mean I don't prefer a blaster at my side…" Han got a kick out of that." She smiled. "I like to think I've mellowed since then." She put her left hand over Luke's hand that was nestled in her right. "I think being a mother and dealing with the Senate has done that." She smiled. "And being married to _Han_ ," she laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"You, mellow? Never." He looked at with warmth and a joking tone. "I know you, Leia. I know you're not the type of woman whose life is dictated by being a wife and a mother. Or a Senator. A Rebel fighter. My _sister._ Or Anakin Skywalker's daughter. This is your choice like any other choice in your life. Don't let anyone else make it for you." he paused. "Do you want to have another child?"

Leia nodded her head. "I want to have Han's child." She took a breath, getting emotional. "I want to raise another child with my husband. Our child." She paused.

"You're the strongest woman I know, Leia. I think that's how The Force manifests itself with you. Don't let ghosts bully you in a way you would never allow the living."

Leia's eyes got wet and she gave her brother a deep warm hug, so fast it took Luke by surprise almost. They each had missed each other and they wouldn't know how much until he was gone and she was left alone to mourn the embers of her past life.

* * *

**9 Months Later**

* * *

She was born with Han's eyes. That was the first thing Leia remembers about gazing on her daughter's face for the first time. Her body tired from hours of labor, exhausted, relieved and grateful to have a child after all that pain. Her children were almost actually born ten years apart and their birth's couldn't have been more different. Her son was born in the heart of war, during flight from the enemy, in the belly of The Falcon, while Han struggled to save his family from extinction. While her daughter was born in a time of peace and harmony, around white glowing medic walls, and the Han's calming voice in her ear. If only she had known how prophetic those thoughts would be nineteen years later.

Luke entered his sister's medic suite and the first thing he did, before meeting his niece, was to meet his sister's eyes - to check in with her visually and through The Force. Leia smiled at him and nodded her head, as if to say 'she's safe', and tears started to well in her eyes. That if her daughter was safe, that meant he son was safe too. That it wasn't what she thought. That Ben was safe. Leia was wrong. And by the time she would know that fact it would be too late for her family. But in this moment, Leia was overjoyed with happiness. And when Han Solo died it was one of the moments he saw flash in front of his eyes: the first moments he saw his daughter… and the last.

* * *

_After the Galactic Civil War, Han Solo's life took unexpected turns as he became husband to an influential New Republic politician, a family man, and — for a time — a successful racing pilot._

_**TFA Visual Dictionary** _

* * *

**Five Years Later**

* * *

When Ben Solo turned fifteen he already towered over Leia by several inches. He wasn't as tall as Han yet, but the doctors suggested he wasn't done growing yet either. They suspected the boy would pass Han in height by the time he was sixteen. Leia's little boy was no longer Leia's little boy, and it was becoming harder and harder to convince her son to her side of things. And it was becoming harder and harder to keep from Han her secret: That their son was in danger. It seemed so clear now. But by the time Leia figured it out that year, she was already too far down the sarlacc hole to confess anything. In trying to protect the men she loved, her son, Han, even Luke, she had failed to protect any of them, she had in fact only put them all at risk. What Leia didn't know yet was that the unseen, building, pressure she felt over her son had a name and that name was Snoke. Trying to pull the son to the dark side like his grandfather before him. Snoke - a name that would be like a scar in her heart for the end of time. Her daughter's only saving grace from the same threat being, that like her mother before her, and all Skywalker woman, she had been underestimated for her male counterpart.

It was an ordinary day at the time, yet not in retrospect. It was the last day Han Solo felt like a family man. It was the last day Han Solo felt like a good father. It was the last day Leia felt like she was part of a family. Leia kissed her daughter good-bye and tried to kiss her son, but teenagers being teenagers he moved his cheek away before she could. Han gave him flack about it and Leia told her husband to not make anything of it. Still the boy listened to his father and reluctantly returned to his mother who hugged him and gave Han a stern look.

Like any other day Han went off to complete in a race. Like any other day he passionately kissed his wife goodbye. Unlike most days, Leia promised to meet up with them later to watch the race. When she didn't show up as promised, Han was surprised, but not concerned. This meant Ben wasn't able to be Han's co-pilot, having to stay in the stands and watch his baby sister. And when Han won the race by a parsec, the family gathered his winnings, said goodbye to Lando, who had also taken part in a race, and made their way home.

Han carried his daughter on his chest off the Falcon, her fingers tightly held to a banner and the other on her favorite stuffed pilot doll. Ben held the trophy and the credits in a grouch bag, and followed his father toward their home high above the city. He sulked their entire walk home for having to sit out the race on the side lines.

The first thing Han noticed when they arrived home was that the door was slightly open and the blue seal on the back door frame was broken. This either meant someone had broken in or someone was leaving him a signal. And since it was virtually impossible to break a closed blue seal lock door that meant it was a sign and not a good one. Do no enter. But Han wasn't about to leave the person who had sent him that message inside alone, and that was Leia. Han had a bad feeling about this. He lifted his daughter off his chest and set her on her feet next to Ben. He then placed his finger to his mouth as a signal to keep quiet.

"Something's wrong," Ben said with concern, it was not a question.

"Yeah. I'm getting that. Your mother in there?" Han asked his son softly. Having two Force-sensitive people in the family would finally come in handy.

"Yeah…" Ben nodded his head, trying not to show his worry.

"Okay…" Han leaned down to his daughter's level and looked up at the two of them. "Run. As fast as you can. Find an adult. Get help."

"Pop, what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Just go!" Han said through gritted teeth and pointed behind him with great strength.

Ben nodded his head, pulled his sister into his arms and ran off.

Han took out his blaster and held it up in a ready position. With the free hand of his thumb and forefinger he hit a silent distress call through the Falcon to its emergency contact number: Lando. He had never bothered changing it; now maybe that would come in handy. Having just left his friend at the racing track Han only hoped his old pal hadn't gone too far, as the red light blinked in his hand, before he rested it in his pocket. At least Leia was alive he thought. If only Han had waited; but his love never could wait. And if time had taught Han Solo anything, it was that time wasn't anything to play around with.

Han slowly pushed open the secondary door and then made sure it closed behind him without a sound. The house was dark, as if no one was at home, but Han of course knew otherwise. He slid behind a wall in the kitchen and then slowly made his way into the darken living room, checking a few doors and hallways on the way. It was then that Han noticed a figure, Leia for sure, in shadow, on her knees, her face turned down toward the floor.

Leia heard his footstep first, the step she knew so well. She raised her head instantly and their eyes met - he saw the terror in her sunken eyes.

"Trap!" she cried out with a voice hoarse from screaming.

Han didn't have time to react. An unseen man grabbed Han's arm, sending a blaster shot into the ceiling and part of the fixture down with it. The two man struggled until Han felt the blunt end of a blaster on the back of his head and he went down like a shot. He let out a huge release of air as he hit the ground, the fall separating his blaster from his hand. Han then felt a stiff and hard kick to his stomach from the opposite direction, disorienting him, followed by another pair of hands grabbing him by the shoulders and tossing him across the floor and next to Leia.

"Han…" Leia called to him and leaned down to his level.

"You, okay?" he half breathed and took her face in his hands.

Leia nodded her head at him and he kissed her on the forehead. She was more concerned about him than herself and where her children where.

Han lifted himself up on his knees, but before he could stand completely up he found several blasters in his face. And Leia and Han both clapped eyes on their captures - four rogues in mismatched outfits. Two men, one with blonde hair the other with black, and two woman, one with a shaved head and the other with a black and blue braid and a mouth full of chewing gum,

"Hands up," said one the man with blonde hair.

Han didn't look like he was going to compile until he saw his wife's eyes and he knew he had to. This wasn't a joke.

"Good boy, Solo," came a booming voice from the darkness and a puff of smoke.

"I know that voice…" Han said with an inquisitive lilt to his voice.

And then a man pushed his way past the minions standing in front of Han and Leia to reveal who belonged to the familiar voice: an older male, about seventy, haggard, grey hair past his ears, a nerf vest and a long jacket, barely covering a large blaster in a holster at his side. Standing in front of Han was the image of a man Han Solo would one day see looking back at him in the mirror. The old man was the ghost of the ex and future smuggler's past, present and future. But for now he was just a ghost from Solo's past. One he could never forgot and wished had been forgotten.

"Kater Delso?" Han let out a breath of air that sounded like a cross between a laugh and sigh. "Never thought I'd see you again." Han had no pleasantries for this man.

"Same here, last I heard Jabba was gonna feed you to a sarlacc." He munched on the cigar in his teeth.

"That was over fifteen years ago, Kat. Your _news_ is old." Han raised his eyebrows as he spoke, giving his old friend nothing but a cock-sure smile filled to the brim with mustered-up bravado.

"Yeah, well I'm up to date now." He pointed his blaster at Han's head. "I never thought I'd see Han Solo with a _wife_. And a princess, even. Two kids. Gone legit. Stopped shaving," he ended with a joke.

"What do you want, Kat." Han gritted his teeth - better they got to the point.

"I want my money!" he howled and spit out the cigar in his mouth and snuffed it out on the carpet with his foot.

Leia spoke up. "Whatever money my husband owes you, I'm sure we can make a deal." Leia gritted through her teeth.

"Really?" Kater sat down in chair in front of Leia, making him able to look her directly in the eye. "So the wifey now does all the negotiating for ya, hey now, _Hanny_." He eyed Han in a way that made it obvious this was personal.

"She does her own talking, actually," Han defended himself and his wife. "I'd _watch_ your back."

Kat leaned in closer to Leia. "Yeah, I looked into you financing there, Princess, and you don't have the kind of funds I'm owed or me and my team are lookin' for. Since you're no longer the Princess of nothin _._ "

"I'm sure I have jewelry you can make your way off with. Killing us will get you nothing but a warrant in your names and a target on your back _throughout_ the galaxy." Leia strength was at its zenith.

"Yeah, I read up about you both, while I was rotatin' in a New Republic jail cell. War heroes? Senator, right?" He looked at Han. "Or is it _General Han_?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look who I found in the back," came the voice of the woman with the blue hair, with a familiar face attached to the other end of her blaster.

"Lando?" Leia let out in fright.

Han rolled his eyes and shook his head; one of his plans hadn't worked out so well. Leia was just glad it wasn't one of her children. She feared asking Han where they were would only put them in danger.

Lando was thrown on the floor next to Han; he rubbed his arm and took a breath.

"You two at it again - " Leia shook her head. "You couldn't save a nerf herd from a burning building if there was a flood."

Lando laughed, "Oh, I love it when the insulting you comes back, reminds me of old times."

Han scoffed. "Don't mind me if I _don't_ wax nostalgic with ya there, Lando."

"None taken. " Lando nodded towards Kater. "Friend of yours?"

"Sort of. _Ex_ -business partner."

"Eh, so NOT a friend for sure. How much you owe 'um, ya old pirate?"

Han took in a heavy breath. "Listen, Kat, your beef is with me. Not with my friends _or_ with my wife. Let them go."

"No you're right. You're government and _you_ are gonna get me the money I want."

Leia stayed strong, "The New Republic _does not_ and _will not_ negotiate with terrorists for diplomates, Mr. Delso. This is a fool's errand."

"I'm aware of that, Senator," he smirked.

Han leaned forward with his torso. "Killing us gets you nowhere, Kater, you're smarter than this..." Han appealed to the man's ego.

Suddenly, Leia's face went white. "Han…"

"What?" Han knew something was wrong by the sound of her voice, but he waved her off, believing he had more pressing matters.

"Han!" she repeated in desperation, which caused Han to follow his wife's eyes until he saw what she was referring to - the figures of their children walking towards them with an escort they did not trust.

Han's mouth opened in horror moments before he could speak. "No…" Han said under his breath. "Not my family, Kat. We never worked this way. Not with kids!" Han pleaded.

Han watched his baby girl run into her mother's chest, crying, holding her stuffed pilot doll to her chest. Leia leaned her head against the girl's' head, unable to wrap her arms around her daughter like she wanted to, like she needed to. She kissed the top of her head, while the girl wrapped her arms around her mother.

Han then focused on their son.

"I tried to run, they had me, Pop, " the fifteen year old said despondently, as he was motioned to his knees.

"Tts okay, Kid. It's okay." He patted his son on the back and hugged him for dear life. "It's okay…" he nodded his head for the kid to stay strong. Ben nodded back. Han put his angry focus back on Kater.

"Family reunion." Kater motioned for his cohorts to position themselves closer to the group.

Han slowly stood and walked in front of Lando and his family.

"What do you want from me, Kat? Your beef is with me. Not with them. This can't be just about money. This is about _me_." He jabbed his thumb toward him.

Kat smiled large, Han had hit the button for sure. "Pipe down, Solo, or I take my money by selling that sweet little girl of yours to the highest bidder."

Han's hot head had been something he was able to more or less control in his older age, but when it came to his children that was a different story. He took a deep breath through his nose and by instinct lunged toward Kater, but soon felt a pull on his arm from Lando.

Lando whispered in Han's direction. "You're no use to your children, dead, Han."

Han took deep controlled breaths in, his chest was hot, and it took all of his strength to slowly make his way back to his family's side.

A new woman ran out into the group from another room, she was green with orange lips. "New Republic guard is surrounding the place."

Han's confidence returned. "You hurt my family and I will _kill_ you, Kat. I will hunt you down and kill you. Mark my words. You're surrounded. Give up now!"

Kater slowly walked to the large window in the Organa-Solo living room and pulled back two of the blinds.

"What we gonna do, Kater," one of the men asked in a state of fright.

"Pop!?" shouted one of the younger boys.

"Shhhhh," Kater didn't like the noise. "I gotta 'um right where I wanna 'um." He looked right at Han. "You let 'um know we have held captive the _Solo_ family and their two children. For every hour we don't get a clean ship and a million credits in an untraceable bank account I kill one of 'um. And I start with the children."

Forty minutes later: They had let Leia take her binds off to hold her daughter. The girl was too young to understand what was happening, but she was able to key into her parents' feelings and emotions. She spent most of the last twenty minutes with her face buried in her mother's chest. No one had talked for the last twenty minutes. Everyone sat silently on the couch.

Lando, Han and Leia all looked at each other. A plan needed to be hatched, but how and what. With their children in the room Han and Leia feared the kind of action they would have taken otherwise. There was too much at stake to risk their children's lives by fighting back recklessly.

Leia handed her daughter off to Han who then looked at her confused.

"Excuse me…" Leia got the attention of the woman with blue hair. "You need to feed us."

The woman said nothing and played with her blaster.

"At least the children,"

"I'm not a child," Ben interjected.

"Quiet, Ben," Han said in a kind voice, but his son didn't take it that way.

The woman laughed and returned to her blaster. Leia turned to the two young men, one of which they had figured out was Kater's son. They also laughed at Leia's request.

Kater came back into the room looking a little flustered. "You." He pointed to Lando. "That ship out there, yours."

"Yeah…" Lando nodded his head. "Take it, it's yours."

Kater's kid spoke up, "Hey, I thought we were takin' the Millennium Falcon."

"Too easy to locate, Kid," he pointed to his temple. "You never think."

"Solo…" He motioned to Han. "You have a stash. C'mon, I know you - you're stash. The jewelry. Credits. More than just what's in the grouch bag we found on your kid."

"The safe in the office," Han said with suspicion.

"Get up!"

Leia took Han's hand and squeezed it. She didn't have a good feeling about this. He nodded his head to her, emotion in his eyes that he would be all right. Leia nodded her head and let go of Han's hand.

Han walked toward Kater.

"Take the girl with you," Kater spit out.

Han stopped short. "No," he said defiant. The room was silent; all the captures looked at Han.

Kater walked up to Han and shoved his blaster in Han's face. "Insurance. You want your family alive when you return. You _take_ the girl."

"You let my sister be," Ben said with the anger his genetics had granted him.

"Ben, no," Han hushed his son. "This is my battle, not yours." He motioned toward his son to stay back.

"Take the girl, or I kill her."

Han took a breath and walked over to Leia who was now holding their baby girl.

Kater bellowed to Han, "This way I know you won't try anything."

Han and Leia seemed to speak through their eyes, something they were good at. So many good-byes in front of strangers, in front of enemies, it was old hat. Leia kissed her daughter on the forehead and handed her over to Han.

Han held his daughter to his chest, fearful for her well-being, emotionally and physically. She held onto her father tightly and he did his best to show no fear.

They walked slowly toward Leia's office, a blaster in Han's back, his back to his family, when suddenly there was the sound of a broken light and a whirl of sound, wind and some kind of light flash.

"Ben! NO!" Han heard Leia scream and then Han was thrown against a wall and into the hallway. He used his hands to cover his daughter's head as they flew forward. Once they landed on the ground he lifted up and looked the little girl over with the fear of a father for his child. He was relieved to see she wasn't hurt.

"You all right? You hurt?" he asked desperately. There were nothing but screams from the living room. He didn't know what was happening, with what felt like a storm pushing him back, but he for sure wasn't going back in that room empty-handed.

Han ran into the nearest room and put his daughter behind a large cabinet of computers and furniture against a wall. "Stay here…I'll come back for you." He took his jacket off and put it around the shivering girl to keep her warm - she was swimming in it.

The girl cried out. "Noooo!"

"I'll come back sweetheart, I promise," his voice was gruff yet caring. He kissed the girl on the head. "Don't move for anyone but your family. Stay put!" He took her head by both hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Be quiet."

Han took a blaster that was strapped under Leia's desk and made his way back into the living room.

What Had had missed was his son's anger getting the better of him. Leia could feel it and she tried to stop him, but the voice in Ben's head seemed to take over and he appeared to almost melt down. First sending all the blasters in the room out the window with a crash through the glass and two of their captures up against the opposite wall. And then he couldn't seem to control it, his eyes were a different shade, and Leia couldn't get close to him, as hard as she tried, with the whirl of wind around him. She briefly saw a crash of lightning jettison from his fingers, something she had only heard about from Luke in stories - stories of the dark side.

"Leia!" Han yelled to her over the cacophony of sounds, he could see she was trying to move towards Ben, but the hurricane around them would hardly let her move. And their son was the eye of the storm. Leia's hands were now beat red from holding onto the edges of wall and doors trying to reach her son. Han took hold of her so she wouldn't blow away. "What's happening!?" They both looked fearful at their son.

"I need to get to him," Leia tried to pull herself from Han's arms, but he feared she would only get hurt.

Suddenly, they heard a cracking and a pulling. They both looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Hold on!" Han yelled and they both grabbed hold of a small divider that was nailed into the ground by the couch. Han held onto the wall with one hand and Leia with the other, to secure her, as the living room wall gave way and everyone in the room went from barely standing still to flying in midair through what was left of the window. Han lowered his head to protect Leia and Leia tucked her head under to protect herself from falling debris and glass. Two bodies flew past Han and Leia and out the window. It was hard to see and the two struggled to raise their heads to clasp eyes on where their son was, as the remains of what wasn't nailed down was sucked down and out what was now a giant hole in their living room.

And then another sound was heard, the hard same crack from before, only it was happening behind them, it made Han want to cover Leia with in his entire body - instinct kicking in, but it was hard for him to push against the fiction around them. And then a snapping sound, like a fallen tree, and the entire structure shifted to the left. And then everything stopped. Han and Leia fell to the ground with great force and a thud. They each let out a sound as they both hit the ground.

Han felt a ringing in his ear, he had hit his head pretty hard. It took a moment for him to raise his head. Leia felt groggy and couldn't lift her head as well. Han checked in to be sure she was all right.

"Ben…" she said, soft and strained. She lifted herself up and leaned against one of the only standing walls with a grunt.

Han looked Leia over and she nodded her head to not think about her. "The kids…"

Han nodded back. "What happened?" Han looked over at his son standing in the middle of the room, his head down, his arms limp to his side, as if in a trance.

"Ben!?" Han shouted to his son. "Kid!?" he yelled and walked closer to Ben with an unsure-what- to-expect look on his face.

Han slowly approached Ben and gently reached out his arm to touch his son on the shoulder, when the boy flinched, sending both father and son back.

"It's me! It's me!" Han shouted and took the boy firmly by his shoulders, making the scared kid look into his eyes, calming him with his eyes and voice. "What just happened, Buddy?"

"I… I… I don't know…" Ben said dazed.

"You all right?" He gripped his left hand on the boy's shoulder in a loving gesture.

Ben nodded his head.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get your sister." He handed his son the blaster from his holster. "Take this, in case they come back."

Ben nodded his head.

"Take care of your mother!" he snarled and was off to the office in long fast steps through the wreckage of their home.

Leia lifted herself slowly up to a standing position and made her way to her son and took him in her arms. She heard Han's yelling from the other room and then the house was filled with New Republic planetary guard.

"Nooo nooo nooo." Han came into the room in a fright. "Where is she?"

"Han?!" Leia called out to him.

A guard took hold of Han, "Sir, are you all right?"

"My daughter!?" Han said in a haze. "Breha!" he yelled out, hoping she would respond from somewhere. "I can't… I can't… Breha!?"

"Calm down, Sir. Where was she last…"

"I left her… I told her... " He looked around franticly. "Leia!?" He yelled to his wife.

Leia tried to take a step, but the room started to spin and it wasn't the room, it was her head. Ben was holding her up and she fell down to the floor with her. Lando stumbled in from another room, taking heavy breaths.

Leia reached out through the Force like she always did and her daughter wasn't there. She reached out again, grasping like one did in a dream, reaching out for a step, only to fall as if nothing was supporting her. Her stomach dropped as over and over again he reached out and got nothing in return. She was disoriented and confused. Her head injury did not help.

"Han!?" Han heard Luke's voice as he frantically searched room to room and tore apart every corner and nook in the house like a madman.

"Luke!?" Han looked at his brother-in-law in shock, as he caught up with Han in the hallway by Leia's office.

"Leia called me, I've been outside with the guard, what's wrong - is everyone all right?"

"I can't find her - I can't find…."

Han didn't have to say her name, Luke knew who he meant.

"We'll find her… Where did you last see her, I'm sure she's here."

Han's face got white as a ghost and he tried to speak, but couldn't, all he could do was point to the room in front of them.

The two men turned their heads and walked two steps into Leia's office to see the frightful sight.

Han pointed with a limp finger to the spot where he had left his daughter and the gaping hole where the wall used to be. Han took two steps and fell to his knees, looking down and seeing his daughter's doll spinning slightly at the foot of the jagged opening and he broke down, screaming, "REY!"'

Luke walked a few steps forward to take a better look and in horror gazed out on what could only be a twenty-foot drop. Han's jacket, which he placed on his daughter's shoulders now hung off the edge of the cavernous drop, tattered and flowing in the wind like a rag doll, until it gave way and blew away into the city.

Inside, all Leia could do was let out a guttural scream. She had seen her family and home world destroyed in front of her, the man she loved ripped from her side just when she was able to admit to him she cared, her twin separated from her and still she was strong, stoic and brave. But for the first time Leia Organa reached out into the void and couldn't feel one of her children and it ripped her to her core. She felt hollow. And all she could feel was her entire family's pain wrapped in her own.

* * *

Luke kept up to date with the investigation and told Han and his sister what they needed to know and kept to himself what he couldn't bear to tell them. For one; that their daughter's body would never be recovered. It was a revelation that might give a family hope, but with both Leia, Luke and Ben unable to feel the girl, it didn't look good. The news called it a "profound tragedy" and Luke pleaded that the press give his family privacy at this time. Lando's ship was missing and five bodies were recovered, but it was hard for anyone there that day to remember how many people had held them hostage. It was easy for Lando and Han to identify Kater in the morgue, but the exact account of how many kidnappers varied from five to six. Had one of them taken Lando's ship? Had a random person taken the ship in the aftermath? And if one of the bodies was missing were they at the bottom of the planet or had they not existed at all? These were not the questions the Skywalker/Organa/Solo family cared to answer. The pressing business at hand was the conclusion that their daughter was dead and any hope that she would be found alive was too painful to believe. The Force didn't lie. If only they had known the full story. Lando's missing ship was never considered a time sensitive-issue and it was never believed to be connected to the girl's death. Han felt guilty. Leia felt guilty. Ben felt guilty, but he also secretly blamed his father. Luke felt guilty and did everything he could to feel useful in his family's hour of need. They all blamed themselves and that wasn't healthy for anyone.

For the first few days Han and Leia were like ghosts. While Han had bouts of emotion and anger, Leia was silent and stoic. Han tried to stay strong around her, which meant he was holding in his feelings when he should have shared them with his wife - he tried to protect her too much. That was what they both did best - protect each other, even to the detriment of themselves. And then Leia wouldn't sleep. Days went by and she was never able to close her eyes. Causing more stress between the couple. This wasn't two people who didn't love each other. These were two people in pain. Two people who in an attempt to spare their loved ones any more anguish were only making it worse. Their pain divided them at the time when they needed each other the most.

Leia sat in a corner with a blanket and Han sat next to her holding her hand. The room was stark and empty, a new home, but it didn't feel like a home at all.

"You saw what he's capable of, Han," Luke kindly nodded in Han's direction.

Leia spoke up. "I'm worried about him, Han. I saw it in his eyes. I felt it. The dark side took him over and there could be more where that came from. Sending him to train with Luke…" She paused and squeezed Han's hand. "This is about saving his life. Our _son's_ life."

"No… No…" Han shook his head and his hands and rose, letting go of Leia's hand in the process.

"I'm frightened for him, Han." Leia almost shook when she said it.

Luke, as always, tried to be the voice of reason. "Ben's importance in the universe, in the future of the Jedi is something you can't ignore, Han. And after what happened this week, our hands have been forced."

"And you're doing the _forcing_ …" Han said to Luke with a sense of suspicion.

"Never…" Luke said with a sense of firmness and calm.

"The dark side is nothing to scoff at Han," Leia stood.

"Who's _scoffing_?"

"Do you want our son to turn out like Vader," Leia said stingingly.

"Our son _isn't_ Vader!?" Han was in shock.

"He's a Skywalker," Luke interjected.

"That isn't _his_ fault." Han said sternly in Luke's direction

"No one is saying it is." Luke put his hands up towards Han.

Leia become more urgent. "He needs to be trained. Now - he's impressionable. Anyone could imprint, influence him and the power he processes. Please, Han." She put her hand on his forearm.

"You're saying we're a bad influence on our own kid?" Han looked down at her confused.

"No. But Luke can train him, away from…." She paused and tried to find the words not to scare him.

"Away from what?!" Han felt offended by what Leia might be implying - himself.

"The fate of our father." Luke continued for her.

"No…" Han shook his head and paced before he turned to Leia. "You haven't slept since it happened. You sleep. _Then_ maybe we'll talk." His concern was palpable, yet defiant.

"We don't have time _anymore_ ," she said desperately. "Waiting only… it only cost us our daughter."

"Don't…" He pointed his finger at her. "Don't do that." His eyes glazed over and his voice cracked.

"That's not…" Leia's eyes filled with tears "I didn't mean it like that, Han. Please." Her heart pained for her husband, as she watched and felt the torment he was in. She rose to him and wrapped her arms around him and he almost broke down in her arms.

Luke interrupted. "Leia's right. Any descendant of the Skywalker line has the potential of both the light and the dark."

"Yeah…" Han said softly. "Lor Sar Tekka said something about that when Ben was born, but what does that really mean?" He lifted up from his hug with Leia.

"That means he's vulnerable," Leia said firmly with a small crack in her voice.

Han took deep breaths trying to regain his emotion. "No." He walked away from Leia and then pointed at her. "He stays with us." He pointed down. "We just…." Han couldn't say it. "I won't lose my son."

Luke nodded his head. "Take all the time you need, Han."

Han started to speak and then took a deep breath through his nose, stopping himself from talking. And then he walked out, grabbing his jacket as he went.

"He's hurting so much, Leia." Luke watched Han's exit.

"I know." She lowered her head. "I feel it too. I can feel _his_ pain. Mine. Yours. _Ben's._ It's too overwhelming and I can't fix it." She hugged her arms around herself.

Luke put his hand on his sister's shoulder and looked into her sunken eyes. "What you need is to focus on yourself for a change. Han's right, you need to sleep."

"Luke…"

"I don't have to go back tomorrow, if you need me I can stay."

"No," She waved him off. "That's not it. You have to go back. We've kept you here long enough." She paused. "There's something I have to tell you. Something about Ben."

"You need to sleep, Leia." He put his hand on both his hands. "Tell me in the morning."

"I can't. I've _tried_."

"Once you've slept you'll be able to think clearly."

"I lied to you." She lowered her head and walked away. "To you and Han."

"About Ben?" Luke was shocked, perhaps she meant something else.

Leia nodded her head and then turned to face her brother. "Two years ago the cloud I felt over Ben - it changed. It became clearer to me and I saw what it really was."

"A person…" Luke said it as if to say, "of course."

"You feel it too?"

"I do. " He took a breath and a deep sigh. "Now." It all made so much sense to him now, Luke was shocked he hadn't keyed into it before, but then she was the boy's mother. "Leia, who?"

"I don't know. But if their goal is to bring my son to the dark side, they have half succeeded. And my delay in bringing this to your attention. It cost me my daughter and I won't let it make me lose my son too."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to protect them. I wanted to protect Han from it. Ben from Han. I thought I could persuade him. I thought if anyone could get through to him it could be me. His mother. But I think I've underestimated what I'm dealing with. I need you."

"You have to tell, Han."

"That I've been lying to him for the _last_ fifteen years," her voice was tortured.

"You _haven't._ "

"I _have_. It may not be what I thought it was, but I had a secret and it cost me my child, maybe both my children, if I don't act. I can't lose my husband, too. I won't crush him. You saw what all of this is already doing to him...I can't do it now. I'll tell him. In time." She walked away from her brother averting her eyes. "And what do I tell him? An unknown presence has perhaps already taken hold on his son. I won't be responsible for breaking him completely. I could never forgive myself for that. Now is not the time. More than ever before," she seemed to repeat the same ideas again either due to her insomnia or her emotions.

"I've told you before Leia, I won't lie to Han. Just as much as I won't lie to you."

"Do you believe without training Ben is a danger to himself and those around him?" Leia was firm.

"If Han agrees -"

"Do you!?"

Luke wouldn't answer, but finally relented. "Yes."

"Then that's it." She shook her head. "I'm sending him with you." Her hand started to shake."

Luke cupped her hand in hers. "Sleep…. "

"The Doctor wants to give me a shot… of something." She looked off uncomfortably.

"You don't sleep, you can't think straight, Leia."

She took her brother's hand. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes." And he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Anything to save The Princess," he smiled.

"Don't save me. Save my son."

Luke left Hoanian Prime alone and two days later Leia sent her son away. Han returned after four. Leia let him storm out only getting out the words. "I had to save our son, Han, you don't understand what is at stake here." She would look back on this moment in retrospect as the real night she lost her husband, long before he left her physically. The thread had been pulled between them and the unraveling had begun.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

* * *

Han sat waiting for his son in the empty dining room of Luke's academy. For some reason he flashed back to the first time he stood in the room, four years before, a week after losing his daughter. He had come for his son, after returning home to find Leia had sent him away. He was more upset she hadn't gotten his permission first, but a part of him understood. Or maybe he was too broken to fight back. The concern of losing another of his children, maybe by his own action or inaction, plagued Han so deeply it was like a film of dirt over his entire body. He reeked of guilt and sadness and much like his son Han was vulnerable. He didn't know what to do, and during his ride on The Falcon to Luke's that day, he had resigned himself to trust the experts and relent. For the sake of the boy.

* * *

**4 Years Earlier**

* * *

"He won't see you, Han, I'm sorry." Luke lowered his head. "Do you want -"

"No… I…" Han lowered his head and then scratched his beard and cocked his head for a moment. "I thought he might want this…" Han leaned down and let go onto a table by the door what was cupped in his hand - a tiny toy ship that looked a lot like the Falcon. "It used to be his favorite, I found it in the Falcon… eh…" he scratched the back of his head. "It used to be his favorite."

"Han, let's go sit in my quarters and talk. Talk about what happened. You need to talk to someone."

"Nooo….." Han walked backwards, toward the exit, and waved two of his fingers at Luke. "I don't wanna talk about it, " he said gruffly. "No talkin'." He gestured toward Luke with a few of his fingers.

"Okay…" Luke nodded his head. "Talk to Leia. You're both hurting. Be there for each other."

"Can I come back next week?"

"To talk?"

"To see Ben…" he said it like he was surprised "Of course… anytime you want."

"I'll do that." He nodded his head and seemed to wander off.

Luke took a step toward Han "No," Han snapped. "I don't need your sympathy." He paused and took in a deep breath to hide his emotion. "Just save my son," he said with a gruff passion.

Luke nodded his head and the two friends shared the silent understanding of years of friendship.

"Do what I can't do." And then Han Solo left. Han felt his days as a family man were over for good that day. That night he shaved his beard and returned to the life he once lived before he had a family.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

* * *

Back in the present, Han stood as Ben entered the empty dining hall. He was so tall now, taller than Han even, a mass of black hair Han wondered who he got it from, which was hard since neither Han nor Leia knew much about their biological families. The only true family Han ever knew was standing in front of him - a gawky nineteen-year-old whose power was beyond anything Han could understand. The boy took his immaculate silver-hilted lightsaber off his belt and set it with a clang onto the table near the door. Weapons were not allowed in the hall.

Father and son hugged and Han patted his son on the back. And then the two sat down. There was a silence, as they shared nothing but nonverbal communication. Han seemed to get antsy, trying to figure out what to say to his son. Ben just looked down at the table and made tiny circles on the table with his index finger.

"I only come once a month, Kid." He leaned in. "We gotta talk. C'mon, talk to your old man."

"I thought you were gonna watch me do drills…" Ben said without looking up.

"Sure, Kid…." Han said awkwardly. "I always do, don't I?" He said firmly and then paused and gestured with his hand "I thought we could catch up. Some alone time. Just you and me, Kid."

"Not that you understand them anyway…." Ben mumbled to himself.

Han pretended not to hear, but took in a sarcastic breath if there ever was one.

A woman walked over and placed two plates of food on the table and smiled.

"Thanks, Nes." Han smiled back at her.

Han looked over at his son, waiting for him to thank the woman, but he didn't and the woman walked away. Han rolled his eyes. He took a breath and started to eat. He wanted to say something, reprimand the kid for not being polite, but a part of him was blaster shy toward his own son. He feared upsetting him, setting him off somehow. Leia had told him to be more patient and he feared even the slight fatherly lecture could drive a wedge between him and his child. He was a grown man, he thought, letting his own child dictate his actions. He loved his son that much. He feared losing another of his children, that much. Causing him to suppress his parental instincts.

"Why is my name Organa-Solo?" Ben asked without lifting his eyes from his plate, breaking the silence.

Han was taken aback by the question. He put his fork down and eyed his son. "Because it's your name…." Han answered gruffly.

"No, it's not. It's Skywalker-Solo - my middle name should be Skywalker."

"Is this something Luke said to you?"

"Organa is _not_ my name."

" _Organa_ is your mother's name and it means a lot to her."

"The Organa's are _not_ my people."

"Listen, I know it's hard for you to understand, kid, but they were her parents, maybe not by blood, but they meant _a lot_ to her - "

"They _weren't_ her parents," he said coldly.

"Look, you're young now, you'll understand when you're older… you can't turn off being a parent, blood doesn't matter, it's about this - _look at me._ " Reluctantly Ben lifted his head and looked his father in the eye. " _Us._ You're my son and I love you. Even if tomorrow they told me we didn't share the same blood." Ben averted his eyes from his father and that didn't sit right with Han. "Look at me, Ben!" The boy again looked at his father and sighed. "I don't… I don't know how to talk to you anymore. I'm tryin' here. I'm really tryin'."

"Maybe if you were here more," Ben said with a biting tone.

"I wish I was, Kid, I really do," Han said with warmth and remorse in his voice.

"I heard you killed a man…" Ben's voice changed to a scary monotone.

"Say that again?" Han leaned back and looked at his son with a confused look on his face.

"You killed a man. Maybe more than one," he said with an arrogant tone.

"It was a war, Kid, I killed a lot of people. Your mother, your uncle - we had to survive."

"One man's war is another man's massacre."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Somewhere. Someone told me," Ben grumbled.

"Who?"

"I'm talking before."

"Before _what_?"

"Before the war. I heard you killed a man before the war. Maybe more."

"Who told you that?"

"I heard it…'round. People know who I am here. You're _famous."_ He seemed to sulk in his chair. "So did you?"

"Kill a man? I did a lot of things before I met your mother I'm not proud of, Kid."

"So you won't admit it." Ben leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "The bounty hunter," he dragged out mockingly.

Han took in a deep angry breath. "Okay, yeah, I did. I killed a man... and maybe a few before that. But it was all in s _elf-preservation._ You're lucky, Kid. You gotta grow up in a loving family with two parents to -"

"For the first fifteen years, maybe? After you abandoned me," he mumbled.

"Abandoned? We were trying to save your life! Listen, _Kid_ -"

"My name is Ben," he said harshly.

"I _know_ your name," Han was more than aggravated. "I was _there_ when we named you," his voice was harsh and gruff. "I was there when you were born." Han knew nothing would be accomplished with his hot head and he calmed down." Ben, I know, listen I know… it's hard to express… " He leaned on the table and outstretched his hands for a moment. "Your feelings - It hurts. I get it. You wanna be a man. I _get_ it. You get that from me. I know I don't express myself in the right way all the time, but I want you to be able to talk to me. Why do you think I come here to visit you as much as I do -"

"Alone. "

"What does that matter?"

"You don't come with mother, as much. Most to the time you're alone."

"She's busy with her duties. I _wanna_ see you. I _can't_ always wait for her."

"You don't agree with me being here. I know. I know when mother sent me away… you came to take me home. You changed your mind…" He paused. _"I know_."

Han looked caught for a moment and then changed gears. "I thought you liked it here now, huh? Was I _misinformed_ about that?"

"I do. Like it here. I have friends. It's nice. I guess. I'm the best in my class." He looked up into Han's eyes, Leia's eyes shined back. "I have finally found my purpose here. I know that now."

"Good. Good." Han nodded his head awkwardly.

"You only stayed for her, didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Mother."

"I love _you_ and your mother."

"But you changed your ideals for her."

"Your mother's ideals are _our_ ideals."

"Noooo. I'm not talking _now._ "

"I didn't change them, I found a... _purpose_. Like you do."

"But you changed yourself for _her_ values. You let me stay here because _she_ told you too. Uncle Luke."

"I was worried for your _well-being_."

"You're weak! Your sentiment makes you _weak_ and _foolish._ I'm _tired_ of being weak." He tried to get up and Han grabbed his wrist to stay.

"I listened to the experts, Kid. Sending you here was about saving your life. So we didn't lose you like we lost…"

Ben pulled his wrist away from Han's hand forcefully. "You blame me for her death. You sent me here because you couldn't _stand_ to look at me." He looked away and stepped away from Han.

"That's not true. That wasn't your fault. What happened wasn't your fault, do you hear me. LOOK AT ME!""

Ben turned to his father. "No." He paused. "It wasn't my fault." He paused again. "It was yours." his voice was biting. "Do you think I don't know how you brought those _murderers_ and _thieves_ you used to call friends into our home." Ben seemed to build up his angry like a clogged sink - and the familiarity of it all scared Han - he saw himself in this son's rage. "You both think that I killed Breha. But deep down, you know the real truth."

Han was taken aback, because it hit a nerve inside of him he felt deeply - responsibility.

"Why isn't my name _Skywalker_ …!?" Ben asked like a petulant child.

"Your mother felt it was too much of a burden on you - and I agree." Han was still a little stunned.

"You wanted to pretend Vader never existed."

"Hey! We never lied to you."

"You lie to the _public_ ," he almost spit out the words.

"It's a private matter!"

"It would ruin her career."

"It would hurt a lot of people for no reason - they wouldn't understand. "

"She's ashamed of what he did. She's ashamed of me. You feel I'm too much like him. You want to _suppress_ my power!"

"Hey, hey…." Han said in a reassuring voice. He walked around the table and closer to his son." That's not true. "He put his hand out, but Ben flinched. "You're my boy as much as you're your mother's son. Listen to what Luke says, he knows what he's talking about. I'm here for you, son - I _want_ to be here for you." He went to hug his son and Ben shifted away before he could even start.

"What do you know? You come from nowhere - you don't have a family or a lineage." Ben put his hand out toward the table by the door, the same table where Han had left his son a relic from his childhood years before, and the Skywalker lightsaber flew from the table into Ben's hands. And then Ben exited out the back door.

"Ben!" Han called after him. "Ben!"

"Let him go, Han."

"I don't know how to talk to that kid anymore."

"He's a teenager, he's going through a lot."

"He blames me, Luke," Han stared at where his son had excited. "He blames me for her death," He couldn't even say his daughter's name anymore. "And the truth is. I don't blame him." He turned and looked at Luke. "I blame me."

"Han you can't. It was a family tragedy, it needs to bring you all together, not tear you apart."

"I can't even look myself in the mirror, Luke. I don't know how this can bring us together."

Han nodded his head and put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll see you next month." And for the first time Luke noticed how old Han looked walking away from him.

"Han," Luke called to Han, who then turned around. "Maybe give him some breathing room."

Han smirked and nodded his head. "I'm coming to see him next month. If he wants to see me or not."

Luke walked over to Han and they hugged. "Safe travels. Tell Leia we missed her this time."

Han nodded his head.

"I have something I want to show her."

"Master Luke," came the sound of a woman behind him. "These were delivered for you by ship today. The attendant told me to tell you this was collected from Jakku."

"Jakku? That _junkyard_..." Han only knew the planet as a graveyard of the last war of the Galactic Civil War. It was associated with more than one horrible memory.

"Thank you, Tar-Q." He took the papers from her. "Tar-Q this is my brother-in-law, Han Solo. Ben's father."

"Oh…" He nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, General." She shook Han's hand.

"He doesn't like that," Luke smirked.

"It's who I _used_ to be. And I have no interest in looking back at my life," he said gruffly.

"Thank you, Tar-Q," Luke nodded his head at the woman and she nodded back and exited.

Luke opened the tube end examined the scroll.

Han knew from the markings who the tube was from. "Lor Sor Tekka?"

"Yeah…" Luke confirmed as he continued reading.

"How he found that lightsaber of yours after all these years I'll never know." He shook his head side to side with a smile and a glint in his eye. "What he'd find now?"

"Once a month Lor sends me a list of the rumors, prophecies, pieces of information he's collected."

"Prophecies?"

"About the coming of the Chosen One."

"Wait? I thought that was you, or Ben or -"

"My father."

"Eh, yeah…" Han droned off.

"Prophecies change, Han. They evolve. And anyone can make one up. I get thousands of these a year. Weeding through them 99% of which are _false_ stories, made up to get attention. It's like finding the right grain of sand in a desert."

"A desert, eh? Well, that seems right in your wheelhouse there, Junior."

"When do you think your gonna stop calling me Junior and Kid, Han."

"Well, buddy, I don't know." He grinned. "I'm just sorta use to it, that's all. Don't know if I ever will." Han smiled and seemed to remember he wasn't in the best of moods. "Change isn't my strong suit," he beamed. Luke knew it wasn't true.

"Leia told me you're smugglin' with The Falcon again?" Luke asked with a disapproving tone.

"It's the only thing I'm good at, _Junior_."

"That's not true, Han," he stressed. "How often do you see Leia?"

"You shouldn't get in the middle, Kid."

"I am in the middle. I've always been in the middle. If I wasn't in the middle of you two I wouldn't know where else to be," he tried to joke, but Han didn't laugh.

"We're still together, kid. Just not as _together_ as we used to be. We're both just…. dealing with this in our own way." Han patted Luke on the back. "I should go." He looked largely at the door where Ben had exited, nodded at Luke.

"She's alone, Han. The Senate is at her throat - divided..."

"This _First Senator_ , crap, yeah, I know, she told me. Has it been that long that people don't remember what happened before the War?"

"To them The War is stuff of legend. It's like it's happening all over again. The ignorance, the bluster. The things I've read about before The Empire, Han…"

"Electing a figurehead with that much power….." He shook his head. "Yeah, I was young, but I remember, kid. I remember what happened. This new group… "

"She's drowning, Han. She needs you."

"There's one thing I've learned, Kid, from the moment I met your sister." He grinned at the memory. "That woman can take care of herself," Han spoke like it was a turn on just as much as it pained him to think she didn't need him anymore. "That sister of yours is as strong and as rare as _Mandalorian_ iron." She doesn't need any help from me." He half smirked at Luke.

"Strength doesn't mean there isn't a _need_ ," He paused. "Strength doesn't make loss less painful." He paused again. "It doesn't mean we _all_ don't miss you. Even when you're standing right in front of us."

"I'm on my way there now. I'm on my way home." He nodded his head and looked at his feet for a moment. "I'm just finding my footing, that's all."

"Good." He smiled. "Good. I'll walk you to The Falcon. I can say good-bye to Chewie."

The two man walked off, unknowing that Ben Organa-Solo was watching and listening to everything. And he had a very good memory. So that when a girl from Jakku happened to show up with a droid with a map to Luke Skywalker it would push his new identity as Kylo Ren into a fit of rage. Rage at the very thought that his power could be usurped by a new chosen one. Yet when they met he felt a compassion to her he couldn't explain.

* * *

**A Few Months Later; 10 years before the destruction of the Hosnian System**

* * *

The rain felt so real. That was the first thing Leia remembered from her Force dream. The rain and the mud and the smells. It wasn't anything she wasn't use to at the age of forty-two. The stronger she became with The Force the more abilities she had manifested. From simple tasks like calling a mug to her off the counter, to the strong abilities like Force dreams and visions. Han had come as fast as he could when she hailed him. Something terrible had happened, something terrible had happened to Luke… and Ben. The whole galaxy was in chaos and dissension. Leia had been pushed out of office by her rivals and enemies after they revealed to the world she was Darth Vader's daughter. She was forced back into the only thing she was any good at: rising up.

And so the Resistance was formed to fight this new order, before it even had an official name. The divisions in the universe were too much against her. And then once The First Order became what it would become, with her son by its side, she worked with everything in her power to fight them, to bring her son back, alone. But on this day, the first day, she wasn't alone yet.

"What do you mean, Luke's gone?" Han asked as he arrived at Leia's apartment, both still covered in mud from the massacre site.

"He's gone. I can't find him."

"How far could he get in his condition?"

"He kept muttering about finding the Jedi Temple"

"He's been saying that for _years_ …"

"He said he was close this time. He said he had to protect it from Ben." Han had gone off looking for Ben, leaving Leia to tend to her brother's injuries, not giving Leia enough time to explain what had happened - not that he would have listened to her in the overwhelming chaos.

His son's name stopped Han in his tracks. "He's chasing a myth." Han turned from his wife.

"Han!" She got her husband's attention. "He feels responsible…"

Emotion welled up in both their eyes. Han took Leia firmly by both her arms. "We'll find him. We'll find him and we'll find Ben." Han stepped out into The Resistance home base, a place he knew, but did not call home, but when he was there with Leia it felt like it.

"He did this, Han. I know you won't believe me. Ben. He did this." She shook her head. "Everything on news. All of it."

"No. No. Ben, no our son wouldn't do this." Han saw a few blasters on the wall with The Resistance markings. "I'm gonna take these, I'll bring 'um back." He never got the chance too. He would one day give one of them to brave boy named Finn.

"He's not our son, anymore."

"What does _that_ mean?!" Han put the extra blasters in the pockets of his jacket.

"Vader…." She said like a piece of dirt in her teeth. "He's been seduced." She was overwhelmed. "He's been seduced like Vader."

Han's face fell with shock; yet he knew it was true. Suddenly, R2-D2 rolled up to Han and Leia's feet with one of the answers they were looking for.

* * *

Leia and Han flew to Tatooine where Luke's Jedi camp was, or more like had been, finding it in the destroyed state they had left it only the day before. At the time, escaping with an injured Luke, they hadn't had much time to assess their soundings for details. Now, re-arriving, focusing on the knowledge of everything their son had done, about Luke, the sight had a very different meaning. Unlike the day before Leia now knew the consequence of her son's fall to the dark side wasn't just personal - it affected more than herself and her family. Leia's allies in the Senate, the Populists, that believe individual planets should retain almost all authority, we're losing more and more ground, now that their former leader's formerly pristine reputation was being trashed. Trashed by the Centrists, her former job's unofficial opposition party in The Galactic Senate, who favored a stronger galactic government and a more powerful military. An emergency session had been called. Everything Leia's beliefs in the Senate had stood on, the presidents she had brokered and help pass into law, were now on shaking ground. For not only had The New Republic's foundation been laid down by the daughter of Darth Vader, but now her son, the grandson of evil incarnate Sith Lord had proven everything that had been said about Leia Organa, when her secret was revealed. It had not been a fluke. Now the Centrists, who had labeled her a liar and a traitor, had the upper hand. Words even her own son would evoke in her name. When years ago her home planet had been destroyed by the man she would later learn was her biological father, she thought she could never see worse days. She was wrong. Even the worse days of the war didn't measure up to what was happening. It felt like the end of days. And Leia could only watch and wait for what the Senate she created decided to do next. She told the men and woman under her command to hold off until the dust had settled, but to stay on alert. The wrong move could start a new Galactic War and she wasn't ready to start a second one unless she absolutely had too. Within years, she would have to. The only thing Leia did know was the galaxy's two decades of peace was unofficially over and The Jedi were once again dead. She had to find Luke.

The day weighed heavy on Leia's shoulders. When she felt through the Force what Ben had done she tried to scream, but no sound came out. She silently screamed for her son like she had done his entire life.

Han flew The Falcon and Leia laid her hand firmly on Han's forearm. "Thank you for coming back."

He put his hand on hers and nodded his head, knowing if he spoke to her he would lose all composition. He focused on his task, flying The Falcon, as Leia laid her head into his shoulder. Han's heart was breaking. It was nightfall by the time they reached the sandy planet.

"Luke!?" Leia and Han screamed from room to room. They veered into different directions, blasters up, using small flashlights to make their way through the rooms that had once been Luke's pride and joy. A few small lights remained and rain dripped in from the ceiling like runoff from a stream.

Han made his way through the dining hall, a lone light swung-overhead, shining shards of light briefly on the room like a pendulum. Han kept his blaster in a ready position and his eyes peeled, taking in heavy breaths, a heavy burning feeling on his heart.

Han reached Luke's office and tried the door pad but it wouldn't budge. He called Luke's name and heard nothing. Leia appeared from the other room and shook her head at her husband to signal that she hasn't found her brother either.

"Luke!?" Han yelled again. "If you're in there we're coming in!"

Han blasted open the door. No Luke.

"He's gone, Han," Leia walked into the office. She felt his absence. "But he was here…."

"Maybe he left a clue where he went?" Han said, as if grasping for straws.

Leia veered to one side of the room while Han went to another. Leia leafed through books and data pads while Han scanned the room seeing nothing he understood. How could the room of a man he loved, and knew so intimately seem so foreign to him? How could any of this be happening? Thinking of his son, shaken to his core, he took in heavy and uneven breaths.

Han felt a drip of water from above him and looked up to see a huge hole in the ceiling and the remains of the rain from that past day dripping off the jagged edges. He could see the three moons of Tatooine shinning down in the clear sky as if nothing had happened. He almost felt they were taunting him. Nothing ever good happened to Han Solo under those moons… well maybe meeting Luke, which lead him to Leia.

Han turned on a desk light to get a better look at the contents of Luke's desk. He saw a folder of actual paper. It struck him odd for Han couldn't remember the last time he has seen real paper or actually handwriting for that matter. Most importantly what took his attention was the name on the folder, "Leia", with the added description. "For when I am gone." Fearing the worst, Han opened the folder.

"Leia!"

She heard Han's frantic voice call her name with determination.

"Leia, come here!" he bellowed with urgency.

"What is it?" She ran to his side.

Han turned and shielded the desk with his body. His face said it all - something was wrong.

"Is it Ben? Is it Luke?"

Han shook his head 'no' almost like a small child. Leia wasn't sure what it meant, but she felt his reluctance and then he moved aside. "There's something you have to see..."

Leia walked forward, with a question mark look on her face, as Han let her replace him in front of the desk.

"Senator Padme Amidala..." she read as she pulled out the contents of the pages covered in hues of reds, blacks and gold. "Secretly the wife of Anakin," and then her voice cracked on the word." Skywalker."

Leia and Han started to cry. Leia kept reading, but Han knew from the sight of the photos and drawings, what his wife was now learning, who this woman was. Han loving put his hands on her shoulders.

"He found her…." Leia said, almost like a question, shaking. She put her hand to her mouth.

"She looks just like you..." Han said in awe, he couldn't believe it.

How they had both spent so many nights talking about a sense of belonging - a wonder of who their biological family really was. The look on a face that they saw in their own. Something they marveled in their own children. Han was so moved for his wife, only wishing it had come under better circumstances.

In the papers, were mostly pictures and a biography, and an all too familiar, almost prophetic, summary of Padme's time in the Senate. Before the war; before her death in childbirth. There, in front of Leia for the first time, was her mother, her eyes and face shining back. An image Leia could relate to; not just a myth without a name. And in that moment it broke her. Her fear of becoming this woman had come true. All the emotions and connection she felt to this woman, as a mother herself, as a Senator, broke through. Leia opens her mouth to speak, to cry out and a small sound escaped from the back of her throat. She leaned down and covered her mouth.

"Don't..." Han said with a hoarse throat. He laid his chin on her head and felt her body heaving in silence. She finally turned to her husband and buried her face in his chest.

"Ben..." she sobbed softly. It was all happening again. Nothing had changed, the names were just different.

Han watched as the dripping water smeared the colors at the bottom of the pictures until the red and black had become the rusty color of blood.

During the next year Han Solo searched for Luke Skywalker, he did it for Leia. Han never through for a moment he and Chewie would find him. Han was completely broken. His hope was gone and he no longer felt like the man he used to be.

Leia and Han both watched The First Order rise in power. Leia appealed to The Senate when they talked of peace treaties, when they talked of siphoning money out of the military. They didn't listen and she was labeled a warmonger. It seemed so ironic to Leia after so many years as a populist that they had saddled her with such a moniker. Her old friends in the Senate secretly funneled money to her, but she was so hated on the floor, so demonized, she was forced to send a liaisons to speak on her behalf. Han would come in and out of her life, until one day he just stopped. She wondered if he couldn't sit by and watch her fight against their only son. She had no idea he thought all she wanted to do was forget what happened. Forget Ben. Forget Han. And forget that they had ever had children together.

For Han, returning after that year of searching for Luke, left him feeling more of a failure than before, to Leia. It killed Han to think his mere presence pained the woman he cared for so deeply. That he was a painful reminder of their son's fowl deeds. Of what had been lost. He couldn't even look himself in the mirror, how could he expect his wife to face him. If he had been a better father he thought, if he had been a better man. None of which was true. Still he felt responsible for everything she had lost. If he left she could forget, she could heal. Causing Leia pain caused Han Solo more anguish then he could inflict upon himself. After four years that weight on his heart was too heavy.

"You look just like him," was one of the last things she said to him, after an intimate moment in her quarters.

That last night with him, she was going to tell him about Snoke, but he was gone before the sun rose. She knew this time he wasn't coming back. She cried when she found he had left his ring behind, but she understood. She wasn't angry, she wasn't upset, and she only hoped he would find some peace. So she took off her wedding ring, replacing it instead with a mother's ring, two jewels to remind her what she was fighting for. And she dropped the Solo from her name. They both had officially returned to their former lives. Only unlike their former lives, they missed each other intensely. When The Falcon was stolen, it hurt, but deep down Han felt like it was karma. For leaving Leia; for failing Ben, for losing his daughter. And he would spent the last years of his life searching for the only tangible relic from his past. When asked if he was Han Solo, he often would respond, "I used to be." He felt no longer the man of legend.

And then six years passed and he returned to her life again, bringing her a droid with a section of a map leading to her brother. She met him with a caring smile, no malice - he looked like a sorrowful child, waiting for her among the ruins of Takodana. Later, he confessed to her why he hadn't returned and he was shocked by her reply. That Han hadn't brought he pain. That she didn't want to forget their son. That she felt their son still had light inside of him, she just knew it. About Snoke. The news sent him reeling. And then the biggest bombshell of all that she had been wrong thinking she could save their son alone, that only together could they bring their son back from the dark. She echoed their conversation from when Ben was just a thought, a maybe in their heads: "Us. Together. You and Me," they could do it. He could do it - she felt it. She had been wrong all along, about herself, about Luke. It was only with Han's help that they could both save him.

And it was her words, "If you see our son again. Bring him home" that echoed in his ear, giving him the courage to step out of the shadows and speak to his son for the first time in ten years. And then it all went black. All Leia wanted was to be alone with her pain, but she couldn't, she had to be strong for the people she led. She couldn't scream like she did for her daughter, or silently like she had for Ben. She could only fall into a chair and try and pretend her heart hadn't exploded.

At least before he died, Leia thought, she had been able to remind him, tell him, how much she cared about him. Apologize and confess her secrets. But had her mother's love gotten in the way? And had it cost her Han's life? Did the boy have any light left in him even though she knew in Han's last moments he forgave their son she still felt responsible. How could she not? Weather it was true or not. There was no hiding the fact that Leia had sent the love of her life on a fool's errand, to his death. In this case love hadn't been more powerful than a Jedi. And now they were all gone. But unlike her birth mother Leia was alive and she would keep on fighting. But how?

"There's always something left to fight for," she heard Han from a memory.

"Send me something to fight for..." She told him. "And I'll fight for it."

"That's my girl..."

And then he was gone.

Maybe Leia's life had mirrored that of her birth mother, but Leia Skywalker Organa-Solo would continue to do what no other woman in her family had done before her, what she was truly good at - she would survive to fight another day. Han Solo would not die in vain.

After all he had promised her stars and poetry and he had delivered.

[Continue To STORY ENDING Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544465/chapters/14972416)


	5. Ending Chapter - Read After Having Read A, B or C

**Ending A, B,C**

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

Leia woke up from her Force dream with a sense of calmness. She had seen the past through her and Han's eyes, their feelings, and although it left her with a sense of melancholy and the loss of a love she would never feel again. She had hope. After all, that was what she was good at, it was only fitting that after Han's death she would return to it. That she would once again find some sense of hope in a tragedy that could have been her bridge to the Dark Side, like her son and her father before her. And Poe had been right, like Luke and Han before then, sleep was the best medicine for her and not just because of the insights it brought her, but because sleep had recharged her mind and body. She had not been working on all four cylinders, so to speak, and that meant the height of her intelligence, the same height that had brought the Empire to its knees and would do the same to The First Order, had returned. Cloaked with a new name and new clothes did not make them stronger - they were all the same. Now Leia would be able to return to her post and command her troops with new plots and new ideas. Sleep was the best thing she needed. She felt clear. And although awake, was suddenly taken back, not to the moment she felt Han ripped from her heart, she could never truly every re-live such a moment, but to the moments after, when her husband's ship, minus its Captain, landed on D'Qar with a new occupant.

* * *

**10 hours before**

* * *

Leia lifted her weary head. She had been sitting in the control room since Han's passing; no one was able to speak with her. She felt numb, defeated, and her body felt empty and then there was a spark. A feeling like a light a fickler inside of her. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time: Home. She overheard clamoring and talk that the Falcon had landed, that they were in need of medical attention. That feeling. It couldn't be Han. She knew what her colleagues had refused to believe. To her there could be no denial. They had not felt Han ripped from her chest through The Force. It was times like this Leia really missed her brother. Someone who understood what she was going through. Someone to share memories of Han with, who loved him like she did, and who knew the Force like she did. There it was again, that flicker of something, in the hole where Han had been. It couldn't be. She hadn't felt that in a long time. Something else was on that ship.

Leia made her way toward the Falcon as the feeling got stronger within her and then suddenly the people parted and she saw her. A young girl looking lost, sad, and devastated. She walked towards the girl in shock, as if seeing a ghost and she was grateful. The two women eyed each other and that feeling ran through them - that connection. Leia was old enough to know what it meant, the girl didn't, but most importantly Leia remembered what that feeling was and she grabbed onto the girl in a motherly embrace, just what the girl needed. Just what they both needed. Leia nestled her lips and nose into the girl's shoulder, trying not to cry. She didn't know how this was possible and she wasn't ready to question it, she was just again grateful. That in the ruins of all this loss, her daughter had returned to her. And of course she had, she thought. Of course her daughter had returned to her, because a Solo always comes back.

**THE END (For Now) (let me know which ending you like and why?)**

 


End file.
